brenda years goes on and on
by charmingbrenda
Summary: sequel to brenda years continues. took place 7 mons after the wedding and brenda is due anytime. please read and review guys! thanks!
1. the newest member of the gang

**hey guys im back!! and now the story begins...**

* * *

7 months after

Joseph and Val were officially together, they both realized that they were meant for each other. They admitted to each other that the moment they saw each other they instantly felt right about one another. Valerie was so happy with Joseph, and everything's that's been going on with her life. Joseph plans to propose to Val.

David and Donna were still happily married, Alyssa still enjoys the full attention of her parents, aunts and uncles and grandparents. After Brenda's wedding, Donna's business grew bigger, as she told Brenda that she was her lucky charm.

Dylan and Kelly were still together, but this time they were finally engaged. Dylan proposes to Kelly 2 months after the wedding and Kelly gladly accepted it. Dylan told everyone about his engagement to Kelly when he held a barbeque party at his place a week after the engagement.

Erica was happy for them, while she and Andy were on the rocks. She didn't tell anybody else, especially Brenda that she's suspecting Andy having another affair. They were still together but they fight over every little thing.

Steve and Janet, like Donna and David were still happily married with their buddle of joy—Maddy and Bea.

Andrea met a fellow Dr. at the hospital, TJ Richardson, nothing especial at first pure friendship but as days and months pass by, they gotten to know each other pretty well and TJ adores Hannah which makes Andrea happy, Hannah is the most important person in her life and she couldn't open her heart unless Hannah is ok with everything.

Brandon and Shae were still at New York, Brandon regularly calls Brenda to check on her and the baby, he's been busy with his work, but he has a big surprise for Brenda and the gang when he and Shae return to Beverly hills for Brenda's delivery.

Bane had opened his bar named "the embassy" and became hit after its opening. The rest of the gang helped them to promote the bar, David and Steve booked some of their artists at the bar, Kelly have been helping them in advertising. And now its officially the hottest bar in Beverly Hills. He also invested in Dylan's business, he too loves car and consider it as one of his passions. He involves himself to some of David and Steve's projects too. He was a very business minded man indeed.

Brenda on the other hand focuses her attention in taking care of Bane, the house and the baby. Her pregnancy became easier with Bane around her, the morning or should she say all day sickness stopped at the beginning of her third semester. Brenda spent time with the girls during their free time. Erica and Kelly would always visit her and check her and the baby. She studied the scripts that roy gave her at her wedding and she loved it, she couldn't wait until she's free to do it, and Bane it ok with it. She is due anytime this month.

Brenda and Bane had a very smooth relationship since they got married, no single fight between them except when the 'pregnant woman' wasn't in the mood.

The gang celebrated thanks giving at Janet and Steve's place, and decided to celebrate Christmas at Brenda and Bane's place.

Brenda was sitting at their couch, reading one of her 'pregnancy' books. Bane was out running some errands. She heard the door bell rang, she got up and answer the door.

"hey.." she greeted as she saw Val at the door "to what do I owe this visit?" Brenda said jokingly

"I got bored at the office and here I am…" Val answered

"well then come on in…" Brenda said laughing at her friends antics

They went to the living room, "want anything Val?" Brenda asked

Valerie let a small laugh "nah, I'll serve myself…you relax…" Val said, and then she headed to the kitchen

"yeah sure…get whatever you want…" Brenda called

While Val's in the kitchen, Bane came in "hey honey..i see you have some company.." Bane greeted Brenda and kissed her

"hi Bane…" Val shouted from the kitchen

Brenda and Bane laugh a little "yeah, she got bored at the office and now she's attacking our kitchen…" Brenda said almost whispering, then she and Bane laugh

"so how your day wifey…" Bane said as Brenda lean on him

"I'm good..i'm just reading..nothing special.." Brenda said

"do you wanna do anything else honey? Am I boring you?" Bane said

"no hubby I'm fine…and I know that I'm doing all of this for our baby's safety..so I'm perfectly ok with it…and besides I only have days before she comes out"

Valerie walks in with a plate of sandwhich and a glass o juice "hey why are you two look sad.."

"I see you not that hungry huh?" Brenda teased

"sorry bout this Bane…I kinda get hungry…but I made for all of us.." Val said, Bane shook his head and smiled

"don't be silly Val..you can eat all you want…" Bane said

"thanks… hey we only have days before princess come.." Val said, she call the baby princess since they found out the sex.

"yeah..doctor said I should be in labor in few days, a week max.." Brenda said

"yay!! I'm so excited bren… I think I have to shop a little before she come out.." Val said

"a little? You guys made the nursery room a mini department store…I think she have enough until her debut…"Brenda said laughing

"and look who's talking miss she-have-to-have-this-one…" Val snapped her

"wel… errr…" Brenda said laughing

"well knowing you two I'm sure she'll have more as she grows.." Bane said, the girls glared at him, making them all laugh

They all continue talking about the future of the baby, they were arguing what will she be in the future. Bane was just a mere audience to Brenda and Val. After a few hours of good laughs and talks, Bane got a call from the club and he needed to go check the club himself.

"go hubbby… Val will stay with me.." Brenda said, she knew Bane wouldn't want to leave her alone

"I will?" Val said , Brenda gave her a glare "right…yeah Bane don't worry about us here…go take care of that hot club…"

"I'll be back as soon as I can honey.. " Bane said kissing Brenda "and thanks for staying bal.." he said looking at Val

"nah…its ok…" Val replied

Bane went out and the two decided to watch a movie at the media room, Val went to the kitchen to grab some foods first before she heads to the media room.

"awww..i love pretty woman…such a classic film…" Val said as the movie starts to play

" me too..never got tired of watching it…" Brenda said

They both continue to watch the movie, when the movie ended, Val saw Brenda yawning "hey you come on, its time for your bed missy…" Val said

"I wanna wait for Bane.."Brenda said

"oh don't be stubborn bren…you need to rest now..you can wait for him at you bed room.." Val said, Brenda nodded, she doesn't feel good

When they were about to step at the stairs, Brenda's water broke "uh oh…" Brenda said leaning at the stairs

"what bren? You ok?" Val said almost panicking

"I think my water broke…" Brenda said calmly

"OH MY GOD… we need to call Bane…911…Brandon, Dylan…oh my god…Donna… " valeries said almost panting, she was so tense and didn't know what to do

"Donna calm down..it'll take hours before princess comes out, here help me to get on the couch first…" Brenda said reaching for Val's hand

"yeah sure sorry bren…come here.." slowly they went to the couch

"ok, now, go get the baby bag at the nursery room, and that bag we packed for me.." Brenda said, Val nodded and run upstairs, when she returned "now call Bane and tell him we need to go to the hospital.."

Val dialed banes phone but he's out of reach "shit!! I can't contact Bane…" Val cursed

"try the office" Brenda said as she winced as a small contraction hits her

Val did call the office but the crew said Bane wasn't there. "where the hell is Bane?" Val said panicking

"I'm sure he has a lot to do, why don't you call Dylan.." brenda said, Val dilaed Dylan's cell phone

"hey dyaln..we kinda need help here.."

_"where are you what happened?"_

"I'm at Brenda's..she just…" Val trailed off

_"i'll be there in a sec.." Dylan cut her off_

"unbelievable…" Val said rolling her eyes

"well that's Dylan for you.." brenda said laughing

After barely 5 minutes, the heard a car pulled up and they knew it was Dylan "oh I hope he didn't get a ticket.." Brenda said

Dylan came running to them "bren…what happened? Are you girls ok?"

"yeah Dylan…its just that my water broke…" she again winced as a contraction hit her, this time it was more painful than the other one

"come on… hospital now explain later.." Dylan said scooping Brenda "Val get the bags, and call everybody, call Andrea and tell her were bringing Brenda now.." Dylan ordered "and try Bane again…" Dylan added

Val did what Dylan told, she and Brenda were seated at the back, while Dylan drives " hey mckay..slow down…" brenda said

Dylan rolls his eyes, Brenda could still be that bossy even when she's in her labor, he slow downs a bit. Val finally got hold on Bane "Bane were heading to the hospital…Brenda's giving birth…were with Dylan..we'll meet you there…" the she hangs up. "finally… ok I called everyone, and they were all heading at the hospital.."

Soon after they arrived at the emergency of the hospital, Andrea along with Brenda's doctor and two nurses were all waiting at the door.

"that's them" Andrea told the nurses and they rushes to Dylan's car

"hold on bren…" Dylan hold Brenda's hands as they were all going inside before they can all enter the hospital, they heard Bane's calling

"Brenda…" he shouted everyone look around him

"hey Bane is here…" Dylan said as he kissed Brenda's fore head

"thanks mckay.." Brenda gave him a weak smile, the contractions are getting severe

"oh my god bren sorry… the club…" Bane was lost for words as he saw Brenda

"shhhh its ok… I'm ok.." brenda said

"Bane can come with Brenda..you guys have to wait at the waiting area…I'll be there after she give birth.." the Doctor said

Val and Dylan nodded, they went to the waiting room. After a few minutes, Steve, Donna and David, Kelly and Erica showed up.

"where's bren is she ok?" Erica asked worriedly

"have you heard?" David asked

"they went to the delivery room, and the doctor said we all should wait here.." Val explained

"what happened? Why are you here Dylan?" Steve asked

Before Dylan could answer, Val spoke " Brenda and I were on our way upstairs to rest, when her water broke, Bane was out in the club… fixing something…I called Bane but I couldn't reach him on his cell and on the office, so I phoned Dylan.. and here we are.."

"oh I hope Brenda's ok..and so as the baby…" Donna said

"ok.. anyone for coffee?" Steve asked

The gang nodded, David went with Steve. Dylan and Valerie kept pacing around the room "hey guys relax… she can pull this through.." Kelly said

Val and Dylan looked at her and sighs, then the went to join them sitting. Steve and David came in and handed everyone their coffee.

"thanks.." the gang said as they grab their coffee.

After almost 3 hours, the doctor came in with Bane. Dylan stood up "hey how's bren?"

"she's ok man.." Bane said

"ok, Brenda gave birth to healthy bouncing baby girl, Brenda is perfectly ok, aside from being exhausted, she's fine and I believe she all wanna see you now… she's at room 108.." the doctor said

"thanks doc…" Bane shook hand with him

"come on guys…" Erica said passing all of them, the gang shook their heads

Erica was the first one to enter the room, she saw Brenda sleeping. She slowly made her way to Brenda's side and brushed Brenda's hair out of her face. The gang entered room, this time Brenda stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Bane and the rest of the gang.

"hey…" she said weakly

"hi honey..you did well.." Bane said kissing Brenda

"where's the baby hubby?" brenda asked

"she'll be here in a few…" Bane said

"hi bren… don't ever tensed me like that again.." Val said laughing

"I wont… promise.." brenda said

Bane turned to face Dylan "hey Dylan..thanks, for bringing Brenda here…" Bane said

"nah..dont mention it..anyone would do the same.." Dylan said

"nope not anyone..not anyone would want to have ticket…" Brenda said laughing a little

"you got a ticket?" Kelly asked laughing too

"I'm sure he did… he's at my house in barely five minutes…" Brenda said

"your nuts Dylan…" Donna said the gang were laughing at this time

" well miss Valerie here called me almost shouting in panic and fear… so I have to act on my instinct…" Dylan defended himself

"and you didn't even let me finished..you hang up and sped off…not my fault.. " Val said sticking her tongue out

"well thank you mckay…what's important is that you came in time…" Brenda said

Dylan looked at her and smiled "no problem brender…I called Brandon, he said he'll be here as soon as he can…you know your brother…"

Brenda nod and smiled "thanks.."

They all turn their head as they heard the door opens, the saw the nurse carrying the baby. They all gave way to the nurse as the nurse walk towards Brenda. "here your little angel mrs Jessup.." the nurse said as she handed Brenda the baby. "I'll be back later to feed her…" the nurse said

"thanks.." brenda smiled, without taking he eyes off of the baby "she's beautiful Bane…"

Bane sits besides Brenda "just like her mother.." Bane said

"what her name bren?" Erica asked excitingly

Brenda looked at Bane who nodded "guys..meet Kristina Cassandra Jessup.." Brenda said "KC for short.." brenda added

"beautiful name for a beautiful baby… perfect.." Val said "now let me hold my niece please…" Val sadi

Brenda rolls her eyes, she handed KC to Val "hey there KC…I'm your aunt Valerie…" Val talk to KC "and I've got you tons of toys and clothes…I'm sure you'll like it all…awwww bren she's an angel…" Val said she then kissed KC then passed it to Kelly and Erica

"hi KC…you sure look like your mom angel…" Kelly said "you did great bren.."

"hey there squirt… your mom and your dad calls me squirt all the time…and I'm 18!!" Erica said as if KC understand her "aww.. she's adorable bren.." she then passed the baby to Donna and David who plays with KC and agreed with everyone's have been saying… "she's truly an angel bren.."

"ok my turn.." Steve said scooping KC on Donna's hand "hey there lady bug… aww she's so cute bren..bea will be thrilled to know that she isn't the baby of the gang… and my daughters were excited to meet you KC…" Steve said

"enough said…my turn.." Dylan said, Brenda raised her eye brows "what? I love kids bren..you know that.." Steve handed him KC "bren..i think I saw a picture of you exactly look like KC..yeah.." Dylan said thinking "I think Cyndi showed it to me… you look like your mom when she was your age KC…" Dylan talks to KC "be a good girl pumpkin…don't be stubborn like your mom…" Dylan whispered, but loud enough to be heard by the rest of the gang except Brenda, they all laughed, Brenda was condfused, Erica told her what Dylan said

"mckay don't tell my daughter that I'm stubborn!!" Brenda said

"did I tell that?" Dylan acted innocently "ok KC tell your mom I didn't tell you that she is the most stubborn mom you'll get…" Dylan said as he handed KC back to her mom. Brenda glared at him and playfully hits him.

Andrea came in and saw the gang laughing "hey guys…" she greeted

"hey dr. Zukerman…" Steve teased

'hey adnrea thanks for the help earlier.." Bane said

"nah..its my duty plus its Brenda… to thank you needed… but I would love to see the little one…" Andrea said

Brenda smiled at handed her the baby "awww she's beautiful bren…just like her parents…" she touched KC's cheek caressing it. KC started to whimper "oh I think she want mommy.." Andrea said handing back KC to Brenda

After a few more minutes the nurse came back "sorry time to feed her…" the nurse said "Dr. said you're both perfectly healthy, but he wanted you two to stay here over night and that he'll release you both before lunch tomorrow to be sure… i'll bring her here first thing in the morning..you have to rest too.."

Brenda nodded she kissed KC and handed it to Bane who kissed her too before giving her to the nurse, the she left.

"ok guys… lets all go home and let Brenda rest…" Steve said

"I'll stay…" Val and Erica said at the same time

The gang looked at them "no school tomorrow remember?" Erica said

"no work tomorrow remember?" Val imitates Erica

Brenda and Erica looked at Dylan, "ok… ok… stop looking at me…" Dylan said, Brenda winked at Erica.

"are you ok honey? I'll take a quick shower then I'll be back in no time promise…" Bane said

"take your time hubby..im perfectly fine…and I have this two girls here…" Brenda said

"ok how about I'll bring you girls foods?" Bane said

"that will be great Bane!!" Val said

"ok… bye guys…thanks for being here…" Brenda said as he friends walks towards her an kiss her and congratulating her again.

"rest well Brenda…" Dylan said as he kissed Brenda on her forehead

"thanks mckay..for everything else…thanks.." brenda said, Dylan smiled and they all headed out of the room

"so were your nurse now missy bren…I say you rest now…" Val said acting like a nurse

"yes nurse Val…" Brenda played along.

Brenda drifted to sleep shortly after the gang left, while Erica and Val continue talking, Erica was tempted to tell Val about her and Andy but she couldn't. After almost an hour, Bane came back with their foods, but he saw the girls all asleep, he tucked them in and sits at the other side of the room.

* * *

**so there it goes... it'll get better promise... keep reviewing guys...**


	2. KC's Christening

**sorry for the late update guys... my muse took a leave and she's haven't retun yet... so it took me this long to finish this chapter... i'll promise to get better guys...and again to littlemissbad, brankel01, and bev90210fan thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

The next morning, Brenda was excited to go home and she was glad that she didn't experience any difficulties of giving birth, she's thrilled that she and her baby were perfectly fine. Erica went home, while Val went with the Jessup's. when Brenda step in the house she noticed the banner

_"welcome home wifey and baby KC.."_

"that was sweet hubby…" Brenda kissed him

"I'm off now guys…I know you still need to rest bren..i'll stop by later this evening.." Val said, she just went with them to get her car.

"ok..thanks Val.. get some rest too…" Bane said

"thanks sis… " Brenda said

"ok…let me kiss my niece first…" Brenda handed KC to her "hey you squirt…I'll be back later ok…be good..aunt Val loves you so much…" Val said kissing KC, then she handed KC to Brenda, and headed out

"bye drive safe…" Brenda called

Bane was just staring at her, "hey what's the matter?" Brenda asked

"nothing… its just seem so real now..you…me…KC…this house…" Bane said

"yeah I know…and I couldn't be happier.." Brenda said

"come on..you two need to get more rest…" Bane said

"but I'm starving hubby…" Brenda said

"I know… I'll bring you your lunch..go upstairs.." Bane said

"thanks hubby..and I love you…" Brenda said

"I love you too… both of you…" Bane replied, Brenda headed upstairs

The family drifted to sleep after they ate lunch, KC was in between her parents on their bed.

**After a month**

Brenda is still adjusting with her "mommy" duties, but it wasn't that hard since Bane was always there with her, Bane was the one who usually stay up all night for KC, he would always let Brenda sleep more. cyndi and iris keep a constant communication to brenda since KC was born, and so as Donna adn Janet, they all helped her, and she was thankful for that.

They were preparing for KC's christening today, everyone would be there including Brandon and Shae who didn't make it last month due to work schedules.

"hey are we all set?" Brenda asked worriedly

"don't worry wifey, I manage everything else…all we have to do is be there…" Bane said comforting his wife

"what about the foods?" Brenda asked

"I told you everything is set for tomorrow.. what about her god parents?…" Bane answered

"well, we got 3 sets…Brandon and Val, Dylan and Donna and Migz and Kaelyn… migz and Kaelyn couldn't make it tomorrow but they were thrilled when I told them that they will be one of the godparents of KC… "

"ok..so everything is ok bren..stop worrying yourself ok?" Bane said

"sorry hubby… I just want this to be perfect for KC…" Brenda said

"so am i… so don't worry..look I'll pick up Brandon… are you gonna be ok here?" Bane asked

"yeha sure…I'll get KC ready I'm pretty sure she'll be busy with my brother!!" Brenda said laughing, Brandon was calling her every minute checking on his niece, and literally demanding for pictures everyday.

Bane went out to pick Brandon and Shae at the airport, while Brenda went upstairs to dress KC. After an hour or so, she heard a car pulling.

"bren!! I'm here…" Brandon shouted when he entered the house. "where's my little niece?"

Brenda emerge from the living room "were here uncle Brandon!!" Brenda said holding baby KC, Brandon hurried towards them and scooped KC out of Brenda's hand

"there you are angel… I missed you so much.. do you know who I am?" Brandon talked to KC as if she can understand him, KC look at him and laugh a little as if she really understood him "well that's a good sign, meaning you know me don't you?" KC laugh again "great, I'm your one and only uncle Brandon.." he walk towards Shae who's laughing at him along with Bane and Brenda "and this is your future aunt Shae.."

Brandon introduced his fiancée.

Shae looked at KC, and smile "bren she's adorable…you did great.."

"yeah she is…just like her uncle.." Brandon butt in before Brenda could answer "right angel?" she asked KC who again laugh at him

"ok… your totally a male version of Val.." Brenda said laughing "you two were unbelievable.." she shook her head

"what bren? Uncle and auntie's prerogative…" Brandon said without taking his eyes off of KC "I bought you stuffs KC…come on lets open it…" Brandon said picking his bag and headed to the living room

Bane, Brenda and Shae shook their heads and sighs, they followed Brandon at the living room.

"here's the first one baby girl…" Brandon said opening the bag and pulls out a doll "do you like it princess?" KC giggles "I thought so…there are more of it… and this bag plus that bag " he said pointing to other bag "they were all yours…" KC giggle a little more louder as if saying thank you to her very generous uncle Brandon

Bane, Brenda and Shae smiled at the interaction between KC and Brandon " if you could only see him last night..he couldn't sleep…he's so excited.." Shae whispers

Brenda and Bane nodded "I know..he's been calling me almost every minute…" Brenda whispered back

They let Brandon play with KC, as the girls went to help bane prepare dinner, when they got back at the living room, they saw KC on top of Brandon both asleep.

"I got to take picture of this.." brenda said smirking, then she snap one picture, Brandon stirred at the flash, Brenda put away the camera immediately and act normal again "hey sleepy heads…"

"is she sleeping?" Brandon asked since he couldn't see KC's face

"yeah and I'll put her to bed..she needs to rest for tomorrow…now you go at the dining room and wait for me there…" Brenda said as she carefully pick KC

"wait..can I have goodnight kiss?" Brandon stopped Brenda

Brenda laugh "Brandon I'm too old for good night kiss…and I'm not sleeping yet…" Brenda said laughing

"not you bren.." Brandon said pointing to KC

"oh..yeah…KC…" Brenda said shyly "right…" Brenda said laughing at her silliness, she then let Brandon kiss KC

"night princess…see you tomorrow…" Brandon said

Brenda headed upstairs while the others went to the dinning room. When Brenda came back, she was holding the baby monitor, she join them and they all ate they dinner. Brandon made Brenda and Bane talk about KC, like her first smile, first laugh, when they brought her to the beach and all the stuffs Brandon missed. After eating their dinner, Brandon and Bane went to the casa Walsh, they promised Val that they will stay there. Bane insisted that they borrow one of the cars while they are in town.

Bane and Brenda went to their room to get some rest for tomorrows' event.

**KC's Christening**

The next day, Brenda woke up first and saw Bane still sleeping, she smiled at him and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. When she got out of the shower, she saw Bane carrying KC "morning hubby…"

"morning bren…" Bane said happily

Brenda went to them and kiss Bane first then she turned to KC "hey there squirt…its your big day!!" KC laugh at her mom "come on lets get you ready…" Brenda scooped KC out og Bane's "time for your bath angel…"

Bane and Brenda gave KC bath, they always enjoy that time, it was like the bonding of the family. Even KC enjoys her time with her parents, laughing at the silliness of her parents when playing her, and loving all the hugs and kisses from them. They were such a very happy and contented family indeed.

"go take your shower hubby…I'll get KC ready…" Brenda said as soon as they step out of the bathroom, Bane nodded " and I love you honey…" Brenda added

Bane smiled and walks towards his wife and his daughter "I love you back bren… twice as much…you " he kiss brenda "and you little girl" he kissed KC "the only girls in my life… "

"you're our only man too hubby…" Brenda said kissing Bane again this time it grew passionately, they stopped when they heard KC giggling they look at each other then they look at the KC who's still giggling "why you missy…are you making fun of me and your daddy?" Brenda said tickling KC

"no she's just happy to see mommy and daddy loving each other…" Bane said smiling at KC who wraps her hand around Bane's finger "oh no angel daddy has to go shower…we'll play later ok?" KC smiled at him like she understood her father "that's my girl…now go get dress and impress everyone at your party…" he kissed Brenda one last time and then he went to the bathroom.

After two hours, they were all in the car heading to the church. At the church, everyone were already there waiting for the family to arrived, Jim and Cyndi didn't make it to the christening because Cyndi was advised not to travel. Bane promised them that they will visit them as soon as KC is ok to travel. All of the gang plus the kids were all there, as they heard a car pulled in front of the church they knew it was the Jessup's.

Brenda and Bane walk towards the altar as they saw their friends, Brenda is carrying KC who was wearing a beautiful white baby dress, she look like an angel. While Brenda was wearing casual dress, it was a baby blue dress that falls just below her knees her hair was slightly curled while Bane of course wears his usual attire, being a business man he was always in his coat.

"I can't believe bren…look at her she didn't even look like she was 300 lbs last month!!" Kelly said unbelievable as they saw they family walking towards over them

"well that's Brenda…she could eat whatever she wants and stay in that body forever.." Val said laughing

"hey making fun of us?" Brenda asked as they approach them

"no we just can't believe you don't look like you were 300 lbs last month!!" Val said

Brenda raised her eye brows "ok I'll take it as a compliment…"

Everyone says their hello's and hi's and they all went to kiss baby KC. "where's Dylan? He have to be here…" Brenda said as she noticed Dylan wasn't there

"he sad he'll be here, he just have some errand to run.." Kelly said

"errands? Hmmm I don't believe him.." Brenda said as if she knew Dylan was up to something

"ok let me call him again.." Erica said

After almost 30 minutes Dylan came in, "sorry guys… I just.." he didn't finished his sentence when he saw Brenda, first he noticed how pretty she is with her hair like that and the dress compliments her body, but what really caught his attention was her glares, he knew that look he knew Brenda is mad at him and he knew why, he knew Brenda is very punctual and he was 30 minutes late.

He sighs "ok I'm sorry. .I' m here, come on guys.." he said leading everyone in front of the alter, some one called the priest and they begun the ceremony. Brenda didn't say a word, she knew Dylan knew why.

After the ceremony ended, its time for photo shoot, the god parents will carry baby KC one by one, Brandon went first, then Val, then Donna and lastly Dylan, Brenda handed KC to him, but she still didn't talk to him. Then the photographer took a few family pics, mother-daughter, father-daughter and with the whole gang.

"ok.. thanks Esma" Brenda said as the photo shoot ended

"no problem..i'll hand you the album at most tomorrow night.." Esma said packing her things

"ok.. are you sure you don't wanna join us?" Bane asked

"nah..thanks… I've other things to do…see yah guys…bye.." Esma said waving her hand to the rest of the gang "bye baby..welcome to the Christian world.." she kiss KC "bye.." then she headed out of the church

"come on guys…head to the Burgoos and we'll have lunch there, to celebrate KC's christening…" Bane said to everyone

"yay!! I love that restaurant Bane.." Val said

"I know…so come on.." Bane said

They all headed at the restaurant, Brenda still isn't talking "hey wifey are you ok?' Bane asked her as the drive to the restaurant.

"yeah..im fine..maybe I'm just hungry.." Brenda said

"ok hold on we're almost there.." Bane said

The gang arrived almost all at the same time, Burgoo was closed to the public for KC's christening celebration. They all went in and settled themselves at the long table prepared for them.

And they ate lunch, mothers were all taking care the little ones, while the guys were having their 'boy talk'. Brenda was still not in the mood but she have to be in the mood or else, Brandon, Val or Donna would start asking her 20 questions. She wasn't really that mad at Dylan, a little maybe, she's just really not in the mood. She mingles with her friends talking about life and everything that happened since they all last talked to each other. Dylan watched Brenda, he knew that behind that smiles and talks she's still mad at him for being late.

"oh I'm so full.." Val said

"honey you're eating since we came here.." Joseph said, which makes the gang laugh Val glared at him and hits him at his chest

"you see one of the million things bren and I have in common is we ate a lot!!" Val said

"hey.." Brenda protested

"bren its true.. don't argue.." Brandon said making everyone laughing

"why you two…" Brenda said glaring at Val and Brandon

KC cried at the sound of the laughter, she was in her car seat, she fell asleep when they arrived at the restaurant, and this makes the gang stop laughing. Brenda went to get KC, but Bane went to get her too.

"its ok hubby I got her…" Brenda said scooping KC out of the car seat. "oh honey sorry about that your auntie Val and uncle Brandon here decided to make fun of mommy…" Brenda said as she slowly rock KC back to sleep.

Dylan watched Brenda who's sitting accross him, as she took care of KC. Brenda noticed him looking at him "what?" she asked

"nothing…you're natural with KC… I always knew that you'll be a great mom brender…" Dylan said trying to get Brenda's good mood.

"thanks…I guess… " she replied without even looking at him

"hey what the matter bren?" Dylan finally asked

"I think you know what's the matter mckay…"

"I said I'm sorry…and I'm sorry again ok?" Dylan said

This time the gang look at them, they didn't know what's going on.

"it's ok… I guess I'm just not in the mood…" Brenda replied

"that never happened…" Dylan replied, Brenda gave him her in famous glares "kidding…"

"I told you it's ok…" Brenda said

"ok…since you're asking I'll tell you…see mom wanted to give KC something…" Dylan said

"iris? I talked to her, she said she couldn't be here…" Brenda said putting KC back in the car seat

"yeah..and she asked me to find something for KC…"

"wait don't tell me you got her chimes D…" Brandon but in, the gang laugh

"shhh… keep it down guys…" Brenda said before KC woke up again

"sorry…" Brandon said

"no B… I got her something else…wait here.." Dylan said and headed to his porche

Brenda looked at Kelly, "what? Don't look at me…I don't know anything about that…" Kelly defended

"same here.." Erica said before Brenda could ask

Dylan returned with two big stuffs in his hands. "ok, she literally and figuratively demanded that I find the bigest size so here it is.." Dylan said putting the gifts beside Brenda

"what are this?" Brenda asked

"go ahead open it…" Dylan asked

Brenda open it, she couldn't tore the wrapper, "let me help you beauty.." Bane said , Brenda look at him "what?"

"nothing its just that you haven't called me beauty for months now…"

Bane stop opening the gift "hey… sorry about that beauty.. but you'll always be beauty to me no matter what and don't you ever forget it.." he kiss her

"awwww.." Val teased, Brenda glared at her "open the gifts bren.." she said ignoring Brenda

Brenda rolled her eyes and Bane smiled and continue tearing the wrapper, it was the biggest walking doll and teddy bear there is. "she asked you to find this?" Brenda asked

"yeah..and you know mom , imagine her bugging me all week to find that…" Dylan said

"great…another spoiler…" Brenda said laughing , she noticed KC smiling at them "hey lady bug… look what grandma iris got you…"

" hey, even Alyssa couldn't play with that…it's huge!!" Donna said laughing

"yeah you know iris guys…so don't blame me…" Dylan said

"I think these will be great in her room…I'll talk to iris later…and thank her.."

"hey I was late because of that…" Dylan said

"ok your forgiven… but.."

"don't do it again…" Dylan cut her off "I know…I know.."

"good…" Brenda said

They all continue their meals and continue talking and the proud godparents take turns in playing with their godchild.

* * *

** i** **know this isnt as good as the other chpters but i'll get better so please continue reading. and oh i just wanna explain the christening, it was done in Filipino style also, i have like at least 7 pairs of godparents!! yay!! and the brenda dylan thing isnt really great i know... hmmm just bear with me... maybe i need a little push here guys... **


	3. history repeats itself

**here's an update for you guys... thanks for reading adn reviewing..**

**bevs!! i'm excited with this story... thanks for the suggestion..i hope i'll write it good...i'll try...lol**

* * *

Before Brandon and Shae went back to new york Brandon wanted to have dinner with Val and Joseph and Bane and Brenda. They prepared dinner at the casa Walsh.

"so what is this all about Brandon?" Brenda asked as Brandon opened the door

"well hi to you too sis…" Brandon said, then he took KC "hi angel.." he greeted KC who giggles "come on in.."

They all went to the kitchen and ate they dinner. "so…" Brandon started, Val and Brenda look at him, and they knew he has something really important to tell them.

"we have something to tell you guys… were moving out of New York.." Brandon said

"what?" Val and bren asked

"to where?" Brenda added

"well, we're going to work for another new paper…" Brandon said

"yeah but where?" Val asked

"uhhmmm have you ever heard of LA Chronicles?" Brandon said smirking

Val and Brenda look at each other trying to ask each other if they heard him right.

"Brandon are you kidding me?" Brenda asked him, then she turn to Shae who shook her head

"Oh my God!! That's great Brandon!!" Brenda and Val almost scream out of joy

"shhh… you might wake KC…" Brandon said "and yeah we're moving back here.."

"as in here in casa Walsh I hope.." Val said "I'll move to Brenda's room, so you can have the master's bedroom.."

"of course we'll move here Val.. and thanks" Shae said

"nah..its ok.. I'm so happy!! at least I wont be alone anymore!!

"when are you moving?" Bane asked

"we're already packed, and all set to move, we're just waiting for some papers.." Shae answered for them

"does mom and dad knew about this?" Brenda asked

"yeah..i told them before flying here…" Brandon said

"what about the gang?" Joseph asked

"not yet, I wanted you guys to know first… maybe i'll tell them when we come back next week" Brandon said

"this is so great Brandon… I missed you being around…" Brenda said

"same here sis… and I'm so happy to get close with my favorite niece…"

"she's your only niece Brandon…" Val said

"I know… and still she's my favorite!!" Brandon said

"tell us if you need anything Brandon.. maybe we could help you move out…" Bane said

"it's ok, everything's been taken care of..we're thinking of selling our cars there and buying new one to Dylan's…" Brandon said

"yeah that'll be great bran.. I'm actually thinking of buying one too…" Bane said

Brenda looks at him, she didn't know about that, but then she knew Bane loves cars.

After few more hours Brenda and Bane went home, Brenda was so thrilled of what Brandon had said, so as Bane. brenda put KC in bed, as she was sleeping since they were at the casa Walsh.

* * *

**At Erica's Car**

"so what are you saying Andy?" Erica asked holding her tears back

"I'm saying this is not working out for us…" Andy said, he had change so much over the last few months.

"what do you mean Andy? I did everything for you Andy, I know about your other freak but I didn't do anything, I thought it was just a phase and at the end you'll still love me….how could Andy?" this time she was crying her heart out.

"I'm sorry…"

"sorry? What for? For cheating on me? For treating me like a crap or for dumping me like this? You know what? I'm fine don't worry…and I've just realized that I never really loved you…and thank you for making me realize it…now could get your ass outta here I wanna go now…" Erica said, she put a face that could hide how she really feels, it hurts her so much but she couldn't let Andy see it.

"but…"

"no buts Andy…you've hurt me enough what do want from me? Forgive you and pick up where we left? I don't think so…"

"I'm sorry Erica… I know you didn't mean what you said… I know I've been an ass lately but I want you to know that I loved you Erica…"getting no reaction from her, he sighs and went down the car. Erica sped off and head to Brenda's

* * *

She opened the door hoping that Bane and Brenda were asleep, but just before she close the door Bane and Brenda came down from the stairs "Erica…I didn't know you'll be here.." Brenda said

"have you eaten squirt?" Bane asked

Erica kept looking down, she knew they will notice her eyes and she don't wanna talk about it now "yeah I'm fine, I'm kinda tired and I wanna rest now…see you guys in the morning…" she said passing through them

"whoa..wait there missy…" Brenda stopped her "look at me…" Erica knew she's not getting away with it easily so she reluctantly look at her "what the hell happened?"

"look bren..im fine…uhhmmm…"

"does Dylan know you're here? Wait a minute it's almost 11 where have you been?"

"bren calm down… I'm ok…" Bane returned with a glass of water for Erica "thanks Bane…"

"ok I'll leave you two to talk… Erica tell everything to bren ok? I'm just upstairs if you need me…" Bane said as he kissed Erica on her forehead

Brenda was waiting for her to talk after Bane left, but she didn't, they just stood there waiting for each other to talk, Brenda sigh "are you gonna talk to me or I'm never gonna talk to you again?" Brenda said, she didn't mean it, she just wanted Erica to spill

"ok.. lets go at the living room.." Erica reluctantly said, the two head to the living room "ok… uhhmmm…" she started

"why don't you start from the beginning?" Brenda helped her

"ok…cliff note's version? Andy cheated on me and we broke up earlier.." Erica said trying not to cry

"what? Why? How did this happened? I thought Andy loves you to death?"

"I though so too… but obviously he's not…" tears escape her eyes

"awww… come here sweetie… it's so his lost honey… and you deserve better than him…" Brenda said hugging Erica to comfort her

"but I can't understand bren…" this time Erica broke down "I loved him… I gave everything to him… my heart and my soul…what did I do to deserve this pain bren…"

"shhh… honey… it's not your fault… he didn't deserved your love Erica… your young, beautiful, smart and very talented I'm sure there's someone there for you…"

"but I love him bren…"

"I'm not saying that this is gonna be easy, but I promise you it'll get better…" Brenda said

Erica look at her eyes "is this how you felt when Dylan cheated on you?"

Brenda sighs "I think so… I was devastated that time, I thought I couldn't live again… but look at me now? I'm ok.. I found Bane and I'm happy with my life now… look, I'm not saying that you should get pass this at a snap, it's ok to cry you lost your love one… but don't let this run your life, you can do so much more than moping around and crying yourself to death… and I'm always here for you…"

"thanks bren… I feel so much better now… bren can you promise me something?"

"sure squirt.."

"promise me not to tell Dylan.. I'll tell him myself…"

"but we have to call him and tell him that you're here.." Erica nodded "ok, go upstairs and get some rest I'll call Dylan.." Erica didn't moved "I promise I won't tell him anything….don't worry"

Erica went to hug her "thanks bren… thank you so much…" Brenda hug her back

Brenda went to call Dylan, Kelly answered the phoene

"hey Kel..is Dylan there?"

_"yeah hold on.."_

_"Bren do you know where Erica is? I've been calling her and I can't reach her, I'm worried sick" dylan said as soon as he had the phone_

"yeah she's here…"

_"what? Why? Is she ok?" Dylan cut her off_

"yes mckay she's ok… her phone.. uhhhmmmm… was low bat that's why she could call you… she's sleeping now and she said she's sorry if she made you worry… and promise she'll never do that again…"

_"bren, I know something happened, but I'm not gonna make you tell me everything…I know you two will tell me when you're ready…"_

"thank you Dylan… she said she wanted to tell you herself… and don't worry I've got her… I wont let anything happen to her.."

_"thank bren… call me if anything happens… kiss her for me bren…"_

"I will.. good night mckay…"

_"night bren.."_

Brenda went upstairs , she went to see Erica first before going to her room. She saw Erica already sleeping, she tuck her in and kiss her then she went out.

"hey she ok?" Bane asked as Brenda

"yeah…she broke up with Andy.. I still didn't know the whole story… what I know is that she's really hurt and I can't stand watching her like that…" brenda said as she joined Bane on their bed

"it's ok beauty… she'll get through it… we'll be there for her no matter what…" Bane held her closer

"yeah…" Brenda answered, then she drifted to sleep in Bane's loving arms.

* * *

The next morning Brandon and Shae went back to New York to fix everything they needed for moving back to Beverly hills.

--

Back on Brenda's place, Bane was making breakfast for everyone when Erica came downstairs. "good morning.." she greeted him

"hi squirt… morning… come on breakfast is ready.. I'll get Brenda and KC…" Bane said, then headed upstairs

Erica went to get herself a coffee, she was lost in her thoughts of the events yesterday, she recall her conversation with Brenda and she realized that Brenda was right, it'll not be easy but she has to move on. Brenda and Bane came in with KC, KC giggle when she saw Erica, "hey there missy…missed me?" Erica said getting KC from Brenda

"morning.." Brenda greeted

"morning bren.." Erica said, she kept on playing with KC.

"come on you two… let's have breakfast before it gets cold.." Bane said

Erica went to the table, she handed KC to Brenda and they all ate their breakfast. After almost an hour they finished their bnreakfast talking about everything but Erica's break up. "hey what do you say… we go out today? You know do a little shopping for KC.. she's almost 2 months old.. and I think I could use some shopping too…" Brenda said trying to cheer Erica

"yeah that would be nice beauty…" Bane said "what do you think squirt?" KC giggles "oh sorry lady bug I'm talking to Erica.." that made Erica laugh

"see I told you stop calling me baby names…" Erica said

"so?" Brenda asked again

"hmmm sure… I think I can use some shopping too…" Erica said

"yay!! That's great I'll get KC ready" Brenda said "hmmm hubby are you coming with us?" she asked Bane

Bane shook his head "I have to go to the club beauty…I'm sorry but I could meet you guys for lunch if you want…"

"hmm no it's ok… what about lunch at peach pit? We haven't been there for a while…" brenda said

"yeah that's cool… is 1 ok with you girls?" Bane asked, the girls nodded "ok.. come on.." Bane said motioning them to get ready

They all went upstairs and get ready, after an hour or so, they all meet downstairs, before they all head out the phone rang, Bane went to answer it "hello?"

_"hey Bane..its Dylan.. is Erica up?"_

"yeah she's here.. were just heading out the girls would go shopping… wait here she is.." Bane gave the phone to Erica

"hey Dylan… sorry about last night.."

_"are you ok Erica?"_

"yeah, I'll be fine don't worry… Brenda, KC and me were going out…so I guees I'll stay here till tomorrow.."

_"is it ok if I tag along with you girls or it's exclusive for girls only?"_

"wait I'll ask bren.." she look at Brenda "hey bren he wanna tag along what do you think?" Brenda look at Bane who nodded "sure… as long as he's paying for everything we'll buy.." she made sure Dylan will hear her

_"deal…" Dylan said_

"ok… see you at rodeo? We'll go now…" Erica said

_"ok..bye…drive safe ok.."_

"yeah bye.."

"he said yes?" Brenda asked laughing

"of course he'll say yes.. for all I know he just wanna check on me…" Erica said rolling her eyes, then she head out. Brenda look at Bane " hey hubby are your sure you're ok with this?"

"yeah absolutely… you're my wife beauty… and I trust you… and I trust Dylan so go and spend his money!!" Bane joked

"thanks hubby… I love you so much…" Brenda said as she kissed Bane.

"hey guys… come on now…" Erica shouted

Brenda and Bane stopped at the sound of Erica's voice and laugh a little then they went out.

Brenda and Erica saw Dylan at rodeo drive waiting for them "look he's early…" Erica said

"of course… he doesn't wanna face our wrath, he knew we hate waiting…" Brenda said aas they went out of the car and approach him

"hey…" Brenda greeted

Dylan went straight to KC's stroller "hey there my favorite godchild… how are you? Did you missed me?" KC giggled

"hello…" Erica said trying to get Dylan's attention

"oh hi girls…" Dylan said to them then he look at KC again "aren't you the cutest angel here? So where gonna have shopping huh?" he continue talking to KC

"Dylan!!" Brenda almost shouted

"what bren? I missed KC… godparent's prerogative…" Dylan said

"ok.. soa re we gonna stand all day here or what?" Erica said

"ok.. ok… you two are just jealous…coz i have a new girl here.." Dylan teased Erica and Brenda

"you wished!!" Erica and Brenda said at the same time

"ok..come on now… where do you wanna go?" Dylan said as he went to push Brenda aside to let him take care of KC, Brenda glared at him "I'll push her… you two go shopping and we'll follow you.."

Brenda rolls her eyes "whatever… hmmm I think I wanna buy new jeans… " Brenda said

"well jeans it is… come on…" Dylan said, all three of them went shopping

It's almost 12 when they finished shopping, they got new sets of wardrobe and shoes. "I don't get you girls..why do you love shopping that much?" Dylan asked them

"ok… I have a question for you first before we answer that… why do you love us even if we love shopping this much?" Erica asked, Brenda laughs at them

"hey mrs Jessup what's funny?" Dylan asked

"nothing mr mckay.. you're just too cute when your acting innocent at all.." Brenda said laughing

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, you know why girls loves shopping yet you're asking us as if were the first women you knew that loves shopping… I mean Kelly loves shopping more than we love shopping…"

"yeah I guess you're right… but I still can't understand you girls…"

"because were girls and you're not… end of discussion…" Erica said making Brenda and Dylan look at her raising their eyebrows.

They continue walking to where their cars were parked, but Erica suddenly stopped walking and stared at somebody. "hey you ok?" Brenda asked, Erica didn't respond, Brenda look at the direction where Erica's staring "oh my god…" was all Brenda could say

Dylan look at them curiously, "hey what's the matter girls?" no one replied to him, he too look at where they're looking "what the hell?" he cursed

Erica closed her eyes , trying to get a grip and the she took a deep breath, she walks towards the two people she saw "hi!!" she greeted them sarcastically "I see you two are having fun…" it was missy her bestfriend and her now ex-boyfriend

"Erica.." missy uttered, she didn't know what to say

"so she's the reason why you broke up with me huh?" Erica shouted

"Erica don't make a scene here.." missy said

"shut up bitch… and here I thought you're my bestfriend… how could you do this to me? Both of you…" she said looking to both andy and missy "come on Andy..talk to me… tell me was she the reason why we broke up?" Erica asked again

"we didn't plan this Erica…it just happened…" Andy finally spoke up

"of course you didn't plan it… you just let it happened!!"

Dylan and Brenda could actually them, it reminded them of a **very** similar situation back in 1993, but neither of them isn't talking.

"missy I thought you were my bestfriend… you lied to me… I even told you my problems with Andy and you gave me advice about it…why didn't you tell me?"

"i…i.. I'm afraid on how you'll react Erica… believe me I don't wanna hurt you.." missy said

"well news flash missy you already have.." Erica snapped at her "look… I hate you both, never talk to me again…" she walks away from them and get into the car, Dylan watched her sister cried, he hurriedly walk towards Andy and punched him "I trusted you with her…. how dare you hurt her…" Brenda gave KC to Erica and runs towards Dylan and Andy "Dylan stop!!" she step in front of Andy before Dylan could punch him again

"Brenda he hurt my sister… my baby sister…" Dylan said

"I know… you already punched him, I think that's enough…calm down ok?" brenda said, Dylan hated it when Brenda could make him do whatever she wants with just her calm words. She turned to Andy first "you… I trusted you, I stood by you when Dylan didn't want you for Erica.. look what you did… don't ever talk to Erica again or you'll answer to me, don't even look at her… understand?" Brenda said in a matter-of-factly

Andy nodded, Brenda turned to Missy " and you don't even think that you'll still be friends with my sister… she's your bestfriend for crying out loud… the least you could do is to come clean with her, she can do better than you, both of you… and like I said to Andy…never talk to her again…" Brenda said almost threatening them "and before I forget, I think you "borrowed" some of her stuffs, maybe you could return it to her I think its way overdue to your house…" with that she turned her back to them and walks towards her car

Dylan look at her "what?" she asked

"I thought you told me to calm down?" Dylan asked laughing

"well, at least I didn't punched anybody…"

They stopped walking, Dylan wanted to say something to Brenda about what happened to them but he couldn't, there was an awkward silence between them until, Brenda pull out of her trance and continues walking "come on I'm starving and Bane is waiting for us in peach pit…"

The drive to peach pit was quiet except for KC's giggles. When they arrived at the peach pit, Bane wasn't there yet so Brenda phoned him and he said he's coming in a few. They all sat down, no one's talking until Donna came in for lunch too. "hi…" she started cheerfully but when she saw their faces she drop the cheerful tone "guys…"

"hey what's the matter you three?" Donna asked

"nothing dons… we're just…uhmmm tired…" Brenda said obviously lying, but Donna understood her, she knew that Brenda would talk to her when she's ready

"I see that…" Donna said "here for lunch?"

"yeah we're just waiting for Bane.." Brenda said

"well I'm waiting for Kelly… she called me earlier and she asked me out for lunch…hmmm I bet everyone will be here… we always tend to sense if we're all here the pit.."

"yeah right.." just then Val came in " speaking of the devil.." Brenda said laughing "hey Val!" Brenda called

Val looked at them, Joseph followed her closely "hey guys… do we have a reunion that I don't know of?"

"no we just have 6th sense when it come to the peach pit.." Donna answered then Steve and David came in too "hon!!" she called David

"hey let me guess…it's lunch time and you just thought of going to peach pit?" Steve asked them, the gang nodded "I knew it…"

Bane and Kelly came in together "hey wifey sorry I'm late…" he kissed Brenda

"hey..i don't know that we'll all be here.." Kelly said as she kissed Dylan

"it's ok hubby… but I'm not really hungry…I wanna go home…" Brenda said

"what? Are you ok bren? Do want me to bring you to the hospital?" Bane said panicky

"yeah I'm ok… I'm just tired and KC could use some nap too…" Brenda said

Dylan look at her, he knew what happened earlier brings out some bad memories she already forgot. Val and Donna look at each other then they look at Dylan then to Brenda, Kelly did the same thing, while Steve and David went to order for everyone.

"Bren I'm sorry…" Erica said, everyone turned to her "if not for me you wouldn't…"

"I'm ok Erica… it's nothing promise… I'm just tired…" the gang look at her "seriously…" Dylan kept on staring at her "I said I'm ok.." she said looking at Dylan, she sighs "on 2nd thought I could use some mega burgers now…" Brenda said, she decided that it's better to join them than to explain to everybody what happened.

She looks at Erica "hey squirt what about ice cream? I think we both need some.. what do you think?"

"I want butter pecun" Erica said

"I'll go get your ice cream" Bane and Dylan said at the same time, they stood up at the same time too, the two men look at each other

Donna look at David, asking for help "uhmmm I'll go get your ice cream girls… I'm sure Donna wants ice cream too wont you honey?" David said

"yeah that'll be great…" donna said

"me too!!" Kel and val said at the same time

"all right..ice creams for the girls coming up…" David said then he headed out

Dylan and Bane sat down, Brenda look at Bane "hubby…" she softly said "come on let's talk…" she stood up and gave KC who's sleeping in her car seat to Val. Bane followed Brenda at the office.

The gang look at each other all curious on what happened, "are you two gonna tell us what happened or what?" Kelly asked

Erica sighs "ok… it's all my fault…" she started

"no it's not…" Dylan said

"let me finish my story Dylan…" Erica said looking at him, he nodded, "Andy and I broke up yesterday…"

"what?" Val, Kelly and Donna said all at the same time

"yeah.. we broke up… coz he wasn't in love with me anymore…" Erica said

"that bastard!!" Steve said

"calm down Steve, Dylan gave him a good punch already.." Erica said

"what? When?" Kelly asked

"ok, no more interruptions, we broke up yesterday and I didn't went home instead I went to Brenda's. I told her everything and I stayed there last night, when I woke up, Brenda asked me if I wanna go shopping, I know she's just trying to take my mind out of Andy so I agreed, and it actually helped me, I enjoyed my time with Brenda , KC and Dylan, he tag along because he wanted to see if I'm ok.." she look at Dylan " I know it Dylan don't try to deny… anyways everything's fine until I saw Andy with my bestfriend Missy!!"

"oh my god.." Donna said

"yeah and I said something that made Brenda like that…but I didn't do it on purpose it's just how I felt… I mean…" she started crying "I mean it's bad enough that my boyfriend cheated on me, let alone when it's my bestfriend he 's with now" she said trying not to break down again, Kelly looks down feeling guilty "no offense meant Kelly, Dylan… but it really hurts like hell… and…" she sobs "and I don't think I can do this.. it's like I'm being cut my zillion knives all over my body… it hurts so much.." she cried harder

"of course you can do it Erica… I'm always here for you remember.." Brenda said as she came back everyone look at her, but she seem not affected by it anymore

"I see she told you already…" Brenda said look at them "come here squi… I mean Erica.." Brenda laughed a little, Erica went to her and cried on her shoulder "shh… remember what I told you last night? Remember my journal?" Erica look at her and smiled "yeah, I did all of that..so I know you can do.. even better than I did… "

Kelly didn't know what to do, she never felt that guilty since summer of 1993.

Dylan's heart was breaking seeing his baby sister like that, he could almost feel her pain, and it hurts more to think that he caused that pain to Brenda back in 1993, now it's happening to his baby sister.

"here's your ice cream girls!!" David said all smiles trying to break the tension

"yay!!" Brenda and Erica said at the same time, the gang look at them not understanding a bit of what they are talking about. "hubby.. I want spoon.." Brenda pleaded in her baby voice

"sure beauty…" he said then he got the girls their spoons

"thanks hubby you're the best…" she then opened her ice cream "and I love you.." she added, Bane smiled at her

Val mouthed to everyone 'let it go they need time…' the gang nodded as they watched them eat their ice cream.

* * *

**hey!! i hope you like it guys keep on reading.. **


	4. past is past

**here's an update for you guys...**

**bevs...im excited about everything.. i hope i can write it well.. **

**please review guys... i have a very interesting story line for the next few chapters, and your opinion would really be a great help to me... thanks guys!!**

* * *

When they finished their meal, Erica told Dylan and Kelly that she'll stay with Brenda and Bane for awhile.

"hey guys sorry about earlier… promise it wont happen again…" Brenda said before they leave "and David thanks for the ice cream!!" Brenda said to David

"no problemo Brenda!!" David replied

"you cool bren?" Steve asked

"yeah thanks Steve… say hi to Janet and the kids…" Brenda replied

"and you.." Steve went to jus Erica "it'll get better… we're all here for you…"

"thanks Steve…it really means a lot.." Erica said

"I called work and I told them I'll have the rest of the day off… I missed my godchild!!" Val said

Brenda raised her eyebrows "your godchild huh?" Brenda said laughing a little

"yeah…" Val said picking up KC "right mooshy wooshy.. mommy is jealous because I took off for you!!" Val said playing with KC

"uhhmmm… I'll better get going, my lunch break was over 20 minutes ago… see you guys around.." Kelly said looking at Brenda, then to Erica and the rest of the gang.

"ditto!!" Steve and David said

"see yeah later honey…" Donna said and she kisses David

"I have to go too beauty… are you sure you're ok?" Bane asked Brenda

"yeah..val is staying so I think I'll be fine… I'll let her baby sit KC.." Brenda said forcing a fake laugh

"ok… call me if anything happens ok?" Brenda nodded "and I love you.."

"hey that's my line…" Brenda hits him

"what? I wanna use it too!!" Bane defended

"ok… I love you back hubby..twice as much…" then they kiss

Bane went to KC and kiss her too "bye honey.. keep aunt Val busy ok?" Val glared at him

He hugs Erica too, he didn't say anything but Erica understood him. He kiss Brenda once again before leaving when he was about to open the door Brenda called "hubby!!"

Bane turned to see her almost crying, he rushes towards her "hey what happened?"

"nothing… I just missed you already and I love you…" Brenda said

"are you sure you're ok bren?" Bane asked again

"yeah I'm fine…sorry about that…"

"ok… I'll be home before dinner, I'll cook you your favorite…"

"thanks hubby… I love you…"

"I love you back honey…"

"ok you two cut it off or we'll be here till dawn…" Val said laughing

"ok..i'll go now ok?" he asked Brenda, Brenda nodded

Donna looked at Brenda, she wasn't sure what's happening but she has a hunch what this is all about. "uhhmmm bren I can go to your place too if you want… you know talk or something.."

Brenda looked at her, and by this looks Donna confirmed her suspicion "not now dons, but we surely have to talk…I'll call you.."

Donna sighs "ok…just phone me anytime ok?"

"yeah sure…thanks Donna…" Brenda said

"ok..see yah guys around…" Donna said she went to hug Erica "hey you can talk to anyone of us, don't be afraid to tell us everything ok?" she whispered

"thanks Donna… I will I promise…" Erica replied

Donna went to kiss KC "hey angel… I'll see you around ok? Maddy misses you too…" Donna said then she kissed KC

"bye guys…" she said one last time

"bye" bren, Val, Erica, and Dylan said

There was an awkward silence between the four of them until Val spoke "so… are we gonna sit here all day or are we gonna go now?" Val said jokingly

"yeh…sure come on.." brenda said

"bren…" Dylan stopped her, Brenda eyed him

"what?" she asked

"are you ok?" he asked

"why would I not be ok? I'm ok Dylan… don't mind me… " Brenda knew Dylan wouldn't buy that but she wasn't ready for admitting something that happened from the past.

Dylan knew that she would never tell him anything unless she's ready, he sighs "ok.. call me if for anything else ok?"

Brenda barely nodded, Erica went to her brother "thanks Dylan… I'll be home tomorrow night I promise…"

"it's ok take your time, call me too ok?" he said hugging Erica

"I will.." Erica replied

"ok come on now.." Brenda said then she headed out the peach pit the girls followed her, Dylan was left there

* * *

"ok… let me baby sit for KC..you guys needs to talk.." Val said as they entered the house "we'll be at the nursery room… and looks like missy KC here needs to nap again.." she pointed to KC who's yawning

They both went to the couch "Erica is there something else that you wanna tell me?"

"what do you mean bren?" erica asked back

"I mean everything else about you and Andy.."

"I told you all about us bren… I even told you about our sex life… i had nothing to tell.."

"are you sure?" Brenda asked again

"I'm positive.." Erica replied casually

Brenda jumped at the her replied "bren are you ok?" Erica asked

"yeah… just wanna make sure you're ok.." Brenda covered "ok.. why don't you get some rest too.. we'll talk more later..

Erica look at her confused "ok… I guess I'll see you later… but are you sure you're ok bren? You seem kinda distracted…"

"I'm fine Erica…" she replied

"ok.." she hugs Brenda then she headed upstairs

**Meanwhile at Donna's shop**

Donna couldn't concentrate on her designs, her mind is with Brenda. "ma'am are you ok?" one of her staffs asked

"yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess… can you call Kathy for me?" Donna asked sweetly, the staff nodded

"you called me?" Kathy asked

"yeah, I'm going home, can you close for me?" Donna asked as she gather her things

"uhhmmm sure… are you ok?" Kathy asked

"yeah I'm fine… thanks Kathy… see you tomorrow…" she headed out, she wanna talk to Brenda but she knew that Brenda needed some time alone now, she went straight home instead.

**Back at Brenda's place**

Brenda locked herself to their room, memories from the past kept on running in her head. She tried to block the images of the past but she couldn't. she started crying her heart out, at first she didn't want Val of Erica to hear her, but she wanna let it all out and at the end she didn't care if Val or Erica hear her.

She kept on thinking about the events in 1993, back in park where Dylan and Kelly told her about their summer fling and that Dylan chooses Kelly over her. she still can recall the exact lines that have been said during that confrontation. She can't believe Dylan almost shouted at her at one point during that talk, she can't believe that Kelly wanted her to forgive them right then and there, she can't believe that they lied to them for almost four months, she can't believe Dylan choose Kelly over her. She was so sure that Dylan loved her, enough to stick with her through thick and thin, she knew that it wasn't that easy for Dylan too, but she never thought that Dylan would give up that easily, she thought Dylan would fight for their love, but she thought wrong. Obviously her love for him isn't enough for him to choose her and do the cliché of "against all odds" she cried herself to sleep with all those bad memories in her head.

Val went to check with her, she saw her sleeping with tears in her eyes. Val went to tuck Brenda in, she didn't wake her up, she didn't know why she's crying but she never seen Brenda like that she looks like she lost someone, a very special someone. She went back to the nursery room and did her "godmother" duties to KC. She didn't have any problem with KC, she's easy to baby sit, she's actually having fun, but her mind was in Brenda's tears, she tried recalling all the talks they had and tries to remember something about this whole history repeat itself thing, but she couldn't, all she knew is that, Brenda moved on and found Bane and now she's happily married. She knew how much pain the infamous triangle caused her, but she also knew for a fact that Brenda had really moved on, with time, her wounds have been healed. She sighs, she wished she could anything for Brenda.

At Erica's room, Erica couldn't sleep, her eyes were too tired of crying, she too had some recollection about her relationship with Andy, and the words of Brenda, Val and the others entered her mind and she knew that they were all right, after this, she can move on with her life, she deserves someone else and she can do better than Andy. She knew it wasn't gonna be easy but she also knew that she can and will move on in time.

It's almost 6 PM when Bane arrives, she came in to see Valerie and KC at the living room still playing.

"hey.." Bane greeted

"hi daddy!!" Val said in her baby voice

"hey squirt… are you good to you're your aunt?" KC giggles, she seem so excited to be pick up by her dad "where's your mom?" Bane asked KC, then she look at Val

"still sleeping…same with Erica…. " Val said

"I think they need that… have you eaten anything?" Bane asked. Val shook her head

"ok.. I'll cook dinner for us…here take your niece.." Bane handed KC to her

After almost 2 hours, Bane came out of the kitchen "hey dinner is ready… I'll go get bren and Erica…"

"no need.. we're here…" Erica said coming from the stairs

Bane look at them, they both seem like they've been crying for over a day now. "are you two ok?" Bane ask

Brenda didn't answer, but Erica nodded, Bane walks towards Brenda "beauty are you ok?" he asked again

Brenda look up to him and stared at his eyes, she nodded "I'm ok…" she kissed Bane on his cheek and then went to get KC, she pick her up without saying anything. Val, Bane and Erica look at her curiously.

"hubby you promise me you'll cook my favorite…" Brenda softly said

"I did… come on let's eat before it gets cold.."

The dinner was uneventful, Brenda barely touch her food, when KC cried she excused herself and went upstairs to tuck KC.

"hey girls do you know what's wrong with Brenda?" Bane asked Val and Erica as they all clean the kitchen

"I don't know Bane… I'm getting worry… she tells me everything…now it seem like were so distant to each other, I used t read her like a book but I couldn't know why she's acting like that…" Val said obviously frustrated

"me either, after what happened to me and Andy, she started acting like that..i know she's been crying since she went up earlier.." Erica added

"do you guys think it's because she's still hurting about her-Dylan and Kelly thing?" Bane asked

Valerie eyed him "why are you asking that Bane?"

"nothing, it's not like what you're thinking Val, I know how much pain that caused her, and I know that it'll never be totally forgotten, and I'm ok with brenda and Dylan being as close as they are now.." Bane defended

"don't even dare to think that she still has feeling for Dylan Bane.." Val said in a warning tone

"of course not Val.. it just bugs me to see her like that everytime that triangle were mentioned or brought up…"

"I don't know why Bane but I'm sure she has her reasons, I'm also sure that it's not because she still loves Dylan…" Val said in a matter-of-factly

Erica didn't say anything, she didn't wanna think about anything that moment.

"I know Val.. and i love bren with all my heart… it's just so hard to reach to her now.. maybe she'll open up later on.." Bane said

"that's for sure… but now, she need time for herself.. give her that time Bane.. she'll come around you'll see…" Val said

Val and Erica went home after dinner, Brenda didn't went out of her room since she got there, Bane didn't know how to comfort her.

"hubby hold me tight please.." brenda said

Bane gladly oblige, after a few second, he felt her tears in his skin, he wanted to ask her but he knew Brenda would tell her everything in time, but for now, he just hold her closer to him until she drifted to sleep.

**ok please tell me about this chapter and the story lines... thanks...**


	5. jessup and silver families!

**thanks for the reviews...**

**just wanna explain something, the kids would call everyone from the gang aunties and uncles, i would like to think that they grew closer over the last 12 years that they all became sisters and brothers (not by blood of course..) **

* * *

The next morning, Brenda woke up first, she went to check KC, she find her still sleeping. "I'm sorry lady bug.." she whispered, a single tear came out from her eyes. she decided to take a shower thinking that it can help her to relax and stop thinking about the past. She took a long shower, still thinking what happened back in 1993, she couldn't take that certain memory out of her mind. "come on bren you can do this… you already moved on.." she said to no one she sighs, "you have Bane and KC now… get over with the past.."

"beauty are you ok?" Bane called out outside the bathroom

Brenda jumped at the sound of his voice "uhmmmm… yeah hubby I'm ok…I'll be out in a minute…"

"ok… I'll cook breakfast…" Bane answered

Brenda look at herself in the mirror, she carefully studied herself, "you've been a lot through but I know you can do it… just think of Bane and KC.." she said to herself, then she get herself ready to go downstairs

She found Bane at the kitchen preparing breakfast while KC is playing at her crib, she smiled as she tries to push all her thoughts about that certain year, "morning hubby.." she said embracing Bane from his back

Bane was taken a back with her touch, he expect her to be not in the mood after what happened yesterday, but then he thought that maybe she did passed all through it "morning my beautiful wife…" Bane said lovingly as he turned to face her and kiss her "sit down and I'll be serving your breakfast in a few…"

Brenda felt so safe with Bane's hug and kisses, she lean forward to kiss him again… "thank you Bane…" she said to his lips

Bane smiled and nodded. True to his word, he served breakfast after a few then they ate their breakfast, Bane eyed Brenda carefully, he knew there was more than the triangle, he knew Brenda was hurting but he knew better than to push Brenda further by asking questions that he knew Brenda would tell him in her time. Brenda was praying the whole time that Bane wouldn't ask anything, she wasn't ready, she wanna let Bane know about everything else that happened that year but she's not ready yet.

While washing the dishes, they heard the doorbell, Bane went to see who is it. "hey guys…" he greeted as he sees Donna, David "hey princess.." he turned to Alyssa

"hi Bane…" Donna said

"come on in.." Bane step aside "so what brings you here in this fine Sunday morning?" Bane asked as they entered the living room

"hmmm… Alyssa here wanted to go to the beach and she wanted to see KC, so we're wondering of you guys were up to this family bonding at the beach…" David said

"I think it's brilliant, we all could use some fresh see breeze… but I have to ask bren first.." Bane said

"speaking of her, is she up?" Donna asked

"yeah she's in the kitchen with KC." Bane said "I'll go.."

"hey Donna…hi David.." brenda cut him off as she came in with KC, Alyssa runs towards her "hey…" she said to Alyssa

"let me see KC aunt bren…" she eagerly said, Brenda placed KC on her car seat, then placed it beside Alyssa "hi baby KC… " Alyssa said all smiles to the baby, KC grabs Alyssa's finger "look she's holding me!!" Alyssa almost shouted to her parents and to Bane and Brenda

The two sets of parents smiled at their child, ever since KC was born, Alyssa acted like a "big sister" to her, Donna would always tell Brenda and Bane about Alyssa asking about KC non-stop.

"hey aunt bren does KC have swim suit?" Alyssa asked

Brenda look at her curiously "I think so why?" Brenda asked still smiling at them

"hmmm I wanna go to the beach with her… maybe I could teach her how to swim.." Donna and David look at her, she then realized that she doesn't know how to swim yet "hmmm maybe we could build some sand castle instead.."

They all laughed at Alyssa's words, she talks like she's older than her age and that KC is old enough to do stuffs with her. Brenda looked at Donna "hmmm she wanted us to go to the beach, but she said we should ask you guys to come with us.." Donna said

"I'm ok with it honey…I think our lady bug there is ok with it too" Bane said pointing at KC and Alyssa who seems like their understanding each other.

"well I'm ok with it too… and I wouldn't wanna let Lyssie down.. so I'll just have to pack KC's stuffs and then were off to the beach.."

"yay!! Thanks aunt Brenda… you're the best!!" Alyssa went to hug her

"awww… that's sweet honey.." she hug her back "ok give me a few minutes to get ready ok?" Alyssa nodded

Brenda went upstairs to pack them their things, when she returns she said "I'm all pack…so come on guys…" she said cheery but she and Donna shared a look that only the two of them could understand.

The two families went out and drive to the beach.

**At the beach**

KC is dress in the cutest littlest swim suit, she even has her littlest shades so as Lyssie. Brenda was wearing a sunny dress so as Donna while the boys were wearing their board shorts.

"daddy.. come on… lets build a castle!!" Lyssie said

"ok.. come on… we have to find our perfect spot first.." David said

"uncle Bane come on join us, so that KC would see and learn how to build sand castle.." she said innocently

Bane laugh a little, "hmmm ok… I think it's time for her to learn how to build one… come on.."

Father's and daughter's started to walk away from Donna and Brenda, but the girls cleared their throats, they look back at them and smiled "hey mommies…are you two gonna be ok there? We'll just have father and daughter bonding for a moment.." David said playing along with Lyssie's antics.

Brenda and Donna laughed a little "not after you kiss mommies first…" Donna said laughing

They went back to Brenda and Donna and kissed their own mommy "ok.. you four have fun…" Brenda said after kissing Bane and KC

"bye..see you later mom.." Alyssa said

"bye honey… build a huge castle for mommy…" Donna called out

The girls watched their husbands and daughters walk away, they saw them settled at one spot not too far from them and started building their castle. There was an awkward silence between Donna and Brenda until Donna decided to ask Brenda "hey bren… how are you? If you wanna talk about anything, I'm always here for you.." Donna said

"I know dons and thank you…I don't understand Donna, I've handle this for the last 9 years, why now? I can't take it out of my head… and … and.. I don't know what to do dons.."

"Brenda, I know that kinda of pain will never go away, it'll be easier if you're talking about it instead of keeping it to yourself.."

"Donna, I didn't tell anybody about it but you.." Brenda admitted

"what?" Donna said in disbelief "you mean all this years you kept in to yourself?"

"we do talk about it sometimes.. and I thought that was enough.."

"bren I can't believe you… what about Brandon? Do he knows?" Brenda shook her head

"no one knew except you dons, but I have a feeling that that'll not be true sooner or later…"

"what do you mean?"

"well for starters, I cried all night last night, I know Bane was just giving me time and space now but he'll definitely ask me about it…"

"you mean he didn't ask you anything at all since yesterday?"

"nope… and I know he knows that I'll talk to him when I'm ready… don't you just love that man?" Brenda said looking at Bane who's helping Alyssa in building the castle

Donna look at Bane then she smiles "yeah… but too bad I have David now.." Donna said jokingly

"Donna!!" Brenda exclaimed then laugh at Donna's antic

"what? I'm just kidding…" Donna laughs too "seriously bren… what are you gonna do now?"

They both stop laughing, Brenda look at her husband and daughter, she sighs "I love them so much dons, they were everything for me, and I couldn't live without them… I don't want this to ruin my family…"

Donna nodded in agreement, "I'm not gonna tell Bane unless he ask me… which I doubt… I really wanna tell him about it… but I couldn't.. he knew how Dylan and I used to be, before he completely got over it, he's jealous even at the sound of Dylan's name…"

"yeah I remember that…" Donna said

"we both work so hard for this relationship Donna… I don't wanna be the reason of breaking it…"

"but from what I see bren, he's gonna take it well.. you just have to talk to him and tell him everything…"

"I know that Donna, but I don't know where to start… and besides I think I'm better now, I mean i know how to handle it the next time I'll break down because of it…"

"it's all up to you bren… but if you want my advice, tell Bane about it… then you'll have someone, besides me…, to deal with it… you'll feel better with Bane's on your side bren…trust me…"

"I don't know… maybe I will… in time Donna…I'll tell him…" she once again look at Bane, Bane caught her looking at him and he waves back to her and smiled "thanks for being with me through all this years Donna… I could've survive it all without you…" Brenda said looking at Donna

"I'm glad I'm with you through all of it Brenda… I couldn't imagine you alone with that situation.. and I love you bren… you're my bestfriend… I would never leave you alone whatever happens.."

"awww… I love you too dons… and I'd do same thing for you in a heartbeat.." Brenda and Donna hugs, "I really feel better now that I've talk to you… thank you for this time Donna.."

"thank Lyssie… she wanted you guys to come with us!!" Donna said laughing

"ok.. how about we'll have lunch at the peach pit and I'll buy her, her favorite pie?"

"she'll be thrilled!!"

"mom!! Aunt Brenda!!" Alyssa called as she walks towards them "look daddy and uncle Bane didn't know how to build castle!! It always falls apart!!"

Brenda and Donna laughed, "hmmm you came to the experts honey… come on aunt brenda and I would help you.."

Then all of them were building the castle, Brenda and Donna reminisce about the sandcastle contest they joined back in high school and their bragging about it to Bane and David, Alyssa had so much fun so as KC who seem like she could understand what the 'adults' were doing. When they finished the castle, Alyssa was so happy, she practically run around the castle thanking Donna and Brenda endlessly

"ok… how about we swim now?" Brenda asked

"yay!! I wanna swim!!" Alyssa said "but are you a good swimmer coz I know little about swimming…" Alyssa asked Brenda

"yes my lady… I'm a good swimmer… I even know how to surf remember?" Brenda replied

"oh yeah I remember now… but who's gonna take care of KC while were gone swimming?" Alyssa's tone shifted from excitement to worry

"I'll take care of her pumpkin.." Bane said

"I'm not a pumpkin uncle Bane.." Alyssa said "but thank you… come on aunt Brenda.." she practically drag Brenda to the beach

"hey squirt… can mom join you?" Donna asked

"don't be silly mom… of course you can…" Alyssa said

They all laugh at Alyssa she's acting a little old for her age. The girls went out to swimming, while Bane and David went back to their spot and watch the girls play at the water. David told Bane to join them and that he'll watch KC for them, Bane went to join them, after almost an hour of playing around, Alyssa got tired

"mom I think I'm hungry…" Lyssie said

"well, I'm very please to tell that aunt Brenda here got some good news for you…" Donna replied as they walk back to their place

"what is it auntie?"

"well, I'm so happy you wanted us to go with you here, so as a thank you what do you say we go to Nat's?"

"yay!! Pies!!" Lyssie exclaimed, Brenda nodded "I'm cool with it… come on, we have to get dress…" she runs towards David and told him about what Brenda told her,

They all went to change and they headed to the peach pit afterwards.


	6. getting close again

**thanks for the review guys**

**littlemissbad: i love donna and brenda too!! and i dont think ive written them like that before so i decided to have a family bonding...**

**bevs: whatcha think? hmmm i'm starting that story line... i hope im writting it well...**

**a/n: just wanna remind you guys, this story is brenda centric...so you'll obviously read more about her than the rest of the characters, but im trying to involve everyone in my story coz i love the original 8 plus val... so bear with me guys...and i hope youre still enjoying the story...**

* * *

For the next few days, Brenda slowly went back to her old self, Bane didn't ask her about what happened, she was tempted to tell him the truth but she still couldn't find the guts to tell him. Everything went back to normal, Brandon and Shae move back in the casa Walsh, they started working at the LA chronicles 2 days after they moved in.

Erica has slowly moved on, a lot if guys were asking her out but she wasn't ready yet, at least not right now.

--

Brenda went out to get something from the grocery, she decided to take out mega burger so she drop by the peach pit, when she got there, Dylan is sitting at the bar.

"hey stranger..." he greeted her, that was the first time they saw each other after what happened

"hey…" she replied

"where's KC?" he asked

"at home with Bane, I just wanna take mega burgers.." she said without looking at him "hey Nat.. 2 mega burgers to go…" she ordered

"I'm on it.." Nat answered

"so…" Dylan tried to talk to her again

"so…" she imitates him

"how are you bren?" he asked

"I'm fine… nothing's new except KC started to crawl.." Brenda said

"that's great.. sooner or later she'll learn how to walk and talk"

"yeah I know… it's just a matter of time…" Brenda said , another awkward silence between them, this time Brenda was the one who broke it "so how's Erica?"

"she's fine… she's doing great in school.."

"well.. that's good.."

"here you go bren..kiss that little angel of your for me…" Nat cut her off, he handed him the mega burger and she was about to pay but Dylan stopped her

"it's ok… I got it.." Dylan said as he pay Nat

"uhhhmm..ok thanks… I got to go now… see yah around…….. McKAy.." Brenda said finally smiling at him

Dylan smiled back "sure… take care bren… say hi to Bane and KC for me…"

"I will… bye…" she turned her back on him

"hey bren wait.." Dylan called

"what?" she walks towards him again

"I need a favor.." Dylan said "it's Erica's and Kelly's birthday next week… and i…"

"you wanna surprise them…and you're thinking if I could help you plan the party…" Brenda finished his sentence

Dylan raised his eyes brows and laughs a little, Brenda reads him like book, he could never keep anything from her. "yeah… so what do you say we team up for their surprise party?"

"sound good to me, be at my place tomorrow so we could talk about it…" Brenda said

"yes ma'am… " Dylan teased, Brenda glared at him "kidding… "

She shook her head "ok, see yah.." then she headed out.

* * *

Later that evening, brenda and Bane were having dinner, "hey beauty I have good news" Bane said "remember Jonathan?"

"hmm yeah, what about him?" Brenda said

"well, I spoke to him earlier, and he said he has a proposal for me, he asked me if I wanted to buy his dad's company here, the advertising company…."

"really? Why are they selling it? I thought it's doing great?"

"yeah, but his parents wanted to move to Europe and they don't think they can handle the company when they're miles away… so what do you think beauty?"

"me? You're the business expert…" Brenda laughs

"yeah but of course I want your opinion…"

"well, my opinion is that you take it and I'm sure you'll do great with it…"

"really? You think so?"

"no I don't think so… I know so… so go for it hubby…." Brenda said "and I'm so proud of you…" she kissed him

"ok.. I have to meet them tomorrow at 9.. and talk about everything else.. are you gonna be ok here?"

"yeah.. don't worry about me… go do your thing… "

"hmmm what about we go to bed now… you know… do _our _thing…" Bane said smirking

"well Mr. Jessup.. I have to think about it…" Brenda said teasing Bane

"you're cruel Mrs. Jessup…" Bane said, Brenda laughs at him "now you're laughing at me…"

"you're acting like a kid… come on.." Brenda said finishing the dishes

"where are we going?" Bane asked innocently

"I'm done thinking… and I think that's a great idea.. but only if catch me.." then she run away laughing, Bane closely followed her.

The next morning, Brenda woke up first she fix Bane's suit and she prepared breakfast for him. When Bane woke up he saw the suit and smiled, he took a shower get ready and went downstairs.

"hey sleepy head…" Brenda greeted him

"someone kept me awake all night, what can I say?" Bane answered smirking, before kissing Brenda "good morning"

"morning hubby… I see you like what I picked.." Brenda said looking at Bane's suit

"I've always love anything you choose bren… you know that.." Bane said

"flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Jessup" Brenda said seductively

"really huh? Hmmm I think I changed my mind about this morning's meeting…" Bane said pulling Brenda closer to him

"don't be silly hubby… go eat your breakfast.." Brenda said pulling away from him

"but.."

"no but's honey… come on…eat your breakfast.." Brenda said

"ok.. can't blame a man for trying…" Bane said laughing, he then went to the table and started to eat breakfast.

after they finish their breakfast, Brenda walk Bane to his car, carrying the baby monitor. "good luck hubby.." Brenda said

"I think I had tons of luck from last night.." Bane said smirking

"Bane be serious…" Brenda said

"I am.. and I'll see you later… I love you so much wifey… kiss KC for me.." Bane said kissing Brenda

"bye… I love you back hubby…"

"get in.. I'm fine.." Bane said

"bye, love you!!" brenda said before going inside the house

Brenda went to the kitchen and started to clean up when she heard the doorbell, she rolls her eyes "what now hubby.." she said when she opened the door

"hubby? Is that my new nickname?" Dylan asked laughing

"Mckay!! Hi… I thought…"

"I was Bane…"

"right.. come on in.." Brenda said "have you eaten?"

"not yet.."

"well it must be your lucky day.. I prepared some breakfast.. come on lets eat.."

The two headed at the kitchen, "where's Bane?"

"had a meeting, he probably take over an advertising company.. a friend of ours from London wanted him to buy their business here.."

"oh I see.." Brenda handed him his coffee "thanks.."

"ok.. what are we gonna do about the party?" she suddenly hears KC crying "oooppsss mother duty calls… be right back.." she headed upstairs to get KC

After a few minutes she came back with KC on her arms "hey there pumpkin" Dylan greeted KC who in return giggles at him

Brenda put KC on her crib "so what were are we…oh yeah the party.."

"well, I think beach apartment is the place to be… whatcha think?" dyland asked

"hmmm could be… we could have a party for a day… we could invite Erica's friends too…"

"yeah I like that…"

"I have to tell Donna, maybe we could go there and get the place ready.." Dylan nodded "so what do we need? uhhmmmm , foods, drinks, music, decorations… I think we can handle all this without anybody's help… that way it'll really surprise them.." Brenda said

"hmmm love it when you work on the plan department… so when are we going to start?

"I'll take care of Erica's friends, you take care of Kelly's.. wait that's not fair..you'll go with me in CU..i have to talk to Kate.. them we'll order cakes for them..the rest we can do that 3-4 days before the party… "

"yes!! Ma'am!!" Dylan teased her

"and don't ever mention to them about anything… whatever happens.."

"I have 1 more problem bren… I don't know what will I get for them.."

"yeah me too… we could search the mall together this weekend if you want…" Brenda said

"hmmm I'll think about it.. you in the mall? Going shopping? I think I need to sleep for 2 days straight…" Dylan said laughing

Brenda hit his arm "not funny Mckay.."

Suddenly the phone rang, Brenda went to answer it, meanwhile Dylan scooped KC out of her crib and play with her.

"hey angel… how are you doing.." Dylan asked KC, who laughs at him "I guess your ok right?" KC laughs again "right.."

Brenda went back to the kitchen and saw Dylan and KC playing, before she knew it she had tears on her eyes, she quickly wipe her tears and fake a smile "hey you two… " she said

"bren you ok?" Dylan asked, he noticed her eyes

"yeah, that was Val.. she wanted me to go to the casa Walsh, she and Shae didn't go to work.."

"ok.. why don't you get ready and I'll watch KC for you…"

"you sure?" Dylan nodded "okay come on up.." they all headed upstairs Dylan and KC stayed at the nursery room while Brenda went to have a quick shower. When she was dressed up, she went to the nursery room, again tears filled her eyes 'damn it!' she cursed as she wipes her tears

"look there's mommy.." Dylan said

"ok… time for your bath missy…" Brenda went to get KC from Dylan

"can I watch her?" Dylan asked

"sure…come on I could used some help…"

They went to give KC a bath, Dylan was holding KC while Brenda gave her, her bath. They both had a good time bathing KC, KC herself enjoys bathing too. After a short while, "ok… that's enough for you squirt or you'll catch a cold…" Brenda said wrapping KC on a towel

They went to Brenda's room and Brenda went to KC's wardrobe to pick her clothes "this one or this one?" she asked Dylan, she's holding two dresses a pink one and a yellow one

"pink always look good on her…" Dylan replied

"ok.. then pink it is.."

They both dressed KC, when they were finished, she went to her dresser to fix her hair, she pulled her hair in a pony tail, and wear her perfume.

"all set…come on.." she pick up KC's baby bag

"I'll take care of KC…" Dylan said

"ok…let's go.."

They went down, "oh wait I'll see if I can contact Bane.." Brenda said picking up the phone "it's his voicemail his probably still on his meeting.." she puts down the phone

Dylan settled KC on her car seat in his car, he said he'll go with them. Brenda was in the passenger seat while Dylan drives.

The drive to casa Walsh was quiet, Brenda didn't say a word she kept on looking outside humming some song that stuck in her head. Dylan smiled at her, he knew she's nervous she always hum something when she feel nervous or awkward. When they pulled up Dylan get KC from the back seat and they went inside the house through the kitchen's door.

"hey…" Val greeted her but she saw Dylan behind Brenda "guys.. what are you two doing together?"

"uhmmm.. he went to the house to get some things of for Erica.." Brenda covered

Val raised her eyebrows "oookay… If you say so.." Val let a small laugh, Brenda glared at her, while Dylan's rolls his eyes

"hey hi Shae.." Brenda kissed Shae

"why don't I get a kiss?" Val asked jokingly

"KC, kiss your aunt for me…" Brenda said laughing

"hey, hi girls…" Dylan finally spoke up

"hiya…" Val said childishly

"hi.. Brandon would be here any minute too, we don't have lots to do on the paper…" Shae said, as if on cue Brandon walks through the door

"hey B… glad you're here…I'm out numbered with this girls.." Dylan said

"hey D.. hi sis…" he quickly said, then kiss Shae, then he went to get KC "hey niece… I missed you…" he kissed KC

"well at least I know who's his other girl in his life now.." Shae said laughing

Brandon went to kiss Shae again, but this time it's a little passionate "eeewww…" Brenda and Val said

"hey not because Bane or Joseph aren't here, it doesn't mean we can't kiss, you two were worst than us…" Brandon said

"it's almost lunch… what do you want for lunch bren?" Dylan asked

"hello… other people in the house…" Val said "never mind… Joseph will be here…" they heard a doorbell "now…"

"you know Val could be the craziest person on earth…" Brenda said "and thank you… I'll have anything that you guys like…" she said to Dylan

Brandon eyed Dylan and Brenda, they were kinda close, literally close. Shae elbowed Brandon as she noticed him staring at Brenda and Dylan. He pushed all his thought of Brenda and Dylan out of his mind.

"hi guys.." Joseph greeted the gang "hey Dylan.."

"hey Joseph..what's up man…" Dylan said

"hi" Brenda, Brandon and Shae echoed

"what about take out for lunch?" Brandon asked

"mega burgers!!" the girls echoed "and ice cream too!!"

Brandon shook his head "alrighty… be right back…"

"hey.. we'll go with you.." Joseph said, pointing to Dylan

"ok.. come on then.." he lean to kiss Shae, while Joseph kissed Val, Dylan lean down to brenda, he look st her eyes then lean further to kiss KC, Brenda sighs in relief, she thought Dylan would kiss her.

When the boys were out of sight "you thought he'll kiss you right?" Val asked Brenda

"Val!! Of course not.." Brenda said

"ok fine… but what's up with you two? You're kinda close…" Val said, Shae nodded

"what? We've been close since high school… and now you're making a big deal out of it?"

"nothing.. lets drop it… I'm just happy to see you guys that close… " Val said

"where's Bane?" Shae asked

"in a meeting, he might take over a advertising company here…if everything's goes well at the meeting.."

"really? Good for you guys.." Shae said

"yeah, you know Bane, he's great at everything he set his mind at.." Brenda said

"just like you.." Val said

Soon after, KC fell asleep and Brenda settled her at Brandon's old room, she laid there beside KC, and drifted to sleep too. When the guys arrives with their lunch, Dylan look for Brenda "where's Brenda and KC?" he asked

"upstairs at Brandon's old room.." Shae answered

"ok.. I'll go get Brenda…" Brandon said but Dylan stopped him "I'll go… stay here.." then he headed upstairs

The four look at each other confused.

"hey bren.." Dylan woke up Brenda he brushed here hair out of her face

"oh.. I fell asleep.." Brenda said standing up "whoa.."

'hey you ok?"

"yup..i just stood up a little fast.."

"ok.. come on mega burgers and ice creams are waiting for you…"

"yay!!" Brenda exclaimed

"shhh…" Dylan stopped her and pointed KC

"sorry… come on…" Brenda said picking up the baby monitor, they were teasing each other on the way down, "you can't even put that little fish in the hook…"

"well, I remember you didn't put it either… you hook my sweater.." Dylan answered

"but at least I know how… unlike you.." Brenda said pinching Dylan's nose then she runs to the stairs, Dylan followed her. when Brenda entered the kitchen running Brandon, Shae, Joseph and Val look at her curiously, then Dylan came in running too

"that's not fair brender!!" Dylan said, Brenda hide behind Brandon

"hey sis..i think you two are old enough for that game… come on eat your lunch.." Brandon said, the four laughs at them

Brenda stopped hiding and giggling, she went to seat next to Dylan but she gave him a touch-me-and-your-dead look, Dylan roll his eyes,

"they were like that in high school.." Brandon whispered to Val

"I can definitely imagine them.." the both laugh

They all continue eating, just as Brenda and Dylan continue teasing each other about anything.

"I'm so full…" Brenda said after they finish their ice cream

"Brenda you ate a whole mega burger plus almost half of mine, you ate half of the ice cream too… what kind of pet you have in your stomach?" Dylan said, the gang laughs

"whatever Mckay… " Brenda said rolling her eyes "what time is it?" she asked

"almost two.." Joseph was the first to answer

"shit!!" Brenda cursed

"what?" Val asked

"Bane…" she said running upstairs to get her cell phone, when she came back she cursed more "damn it, damn it, damn it!!"

"bren calm down his a big boy…he can take care of himself.." Brandon said

Brenda wasn't listening to them, she's busy calling Bane's phone but she couldn't reach it, she tried their house but she got no answer. "now where is he?"

"he'll probably out with some girls having lunch…" Dylan said jokingly, but Brenda didn't take it as a joke

"not funny Dylan..he'll never have lunch with other girls besides me and KC.." Brenda said defensively

"okay… I'm just kidding…" Dylan said

Suddenly her phone rang, "hubby… where are you?" she said as she saw Bane's name in the screen

_"I'm still at the meeting, have you eaten? Where are you?"_

"I'm at the casa Walsh with, Brandon, Shae, Dylan, Val and Joseph, KC is sleeping upstairs and yeah I already ate.. what about you?"

_"already did..i'll pick you there later ok? Wait for me.. and kiss KC for me… I missed you two.."_

"we missed you too, how's the meeting?"

_"going well actually, I think I'll buy the company, it's doing really great and I think I can handle it.."_

"of course you can…I'll see you later hubby.. and I love you.."

_"hey I'm not forgetting you're 'flattery will get you everywhere' remark earlier…"_

"then don't.. I'll give you your reward later…love you.."

_"love you more beauty…"_

When she hang up, she wore the biggest smile she have, the gang look at her holding their laugh, they were always amazed how Bane and Brenda talks, they were always like teenage sweethearts.

"what? I owe him something..so he'll have his reward later…" Brenda said smirking

"ewww.." Val said

"and he decided to buy the company, he said it's doing great and that he thinks that he can handle it.."

"that's great bren… I'm happy for you two.." Shae said

"Bane loves business… and he's good at it… I'm not gonna be surprised if he'll have a part on every business here in LA.." Brenda said

"what about you? Aren't you gonna go back acting?" Shae asked

"well I liked all the script that roy gave me at my wedding… I think I'll do it… I just have to talk to Bane first… he's gonna be busy now and we have KC to consider.."

"I'll baby sit for you.." Dylan and Brandon said at the same time

"why thank you both.. but I don't think I can leave KC yet.. she's still so young and she needs me…"

"maybe roy can do something to transfer the production here at LA.." Val said

"hmmm I think so, coz he said that the producer is willing to do anything for me to play the lead role…so I guess I can ask them.."

"wow.. my sister really hit it big…" Brandon said teasing brenda

"but I never shook hands with the president.." Brenda teased him back, Dylan laughs along with the other

"hey D… I thought were on the same side?" Brandon asked

"oh yeah I forgot.." Dylan said, he stop laughing which makes Brenda and the others laugh harder

**what do you think guys? please review... thanks a lot!! much love charmingbrenda**


	7. doing their plans

**here's another chapter for you guys... thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

Later that afternoon, the girls were talking at the living room while the boys were playing basketball. The three girls were busy looking at the fashion magazines that Shae brought from New York.

"oh I so love this… I think I have something like that…" Shae said as she pointed out a small picture of a cute top

"you know what girls maybe we could do business here…" Brenda said

"what business?" Val asked

"maybe we can have boutique like Donna, the only difference is that we don't design our clothes, we'll get them from New York" she said looking at Shae "and from London" pertaining to herself "and something from LA" she said looking at Val

"I think it's brilliant idea, three major cities at one boutique? That'll be a blast!!" Shae said

"yeah, I have connections in London, they could give me the latest trends and we can all combine them for our costumers…" Brenda said

"I'm thinking maybe we could venture to Donna's boutique, she and I will do the LA thing.. she can design right? We'll set the trends, while you two would input other trends from other cities…" Val said

"you know Val you can be smart sometimes!!" Brenda said laughing

"hey I resent that!!" Val said "and finally I can quit my job!!"

The girls laughs at her, they didn't noticed the boys coming in "what so funny?" Brandon asked as he sits besides Shae, Joseph besides Val and Dylan besides Brenda.

"nothing… finally we know what to do!! Yay!! I'm excited I have to tell Bane…" Brenda said

"what are you up to?" Joseph asked Val, Val look at the girls who shook their heads

"sorry it's a girl thing.." Val said

"hey no fair you three…I mean four if you count that little angel who seems to enjoy watching us…" Dylan said as she pointed to KC who's laughing at them

"you'll see… you just have to wait.." Shae said

They heard a car pull up, "that must be Bane!!" Brenda said as she practically runs towards the door, when she opened it, it was Kelly "oh hi Kel… your fiancée is over there…come and get him.." Brenda said jokingly

"your nuts bren.." Kelly said as she hugs her

"hey Mckay your fiancée is here.." Brenda called before closing the door

"hi guys… is this a private party?" Kelly asked as she saw the gang

"of course not Kel… your welcome to join them" Brenda said coming from behind

"them? What about you" Kel asked

"uhhmmm… I think I'll take a nap… KC could use some nap too.." she covered, the truth is she don't wanna be the seventh wheel

"you know bren, you suck at lying, I thought you're a good actress?" Brandon said

"I'm not lying.. I really feel sleepy now.." she yawn "see…"

"alright use my room.." Val said

Brenda went to pick up KC, "hey can I get a kiss first.." Kelly said

"here you go kiss aunt Kelly.." Brenda said handing KC to Kelly

"hey little pumpkin.. how are you?" Kel said as she kiss KC, KC giggles, then let out a yawn "oh… you're sleepy too? Ok get some rest princess… and see yah later.." Kel said kissing KC again then she handed her to Brenda

"hey what about me?" Brandon said

"and me.." Val and Dylan said

"guys, were just taking a nap..loosen up…" Brenda said and then she heads to Val's room

"what's up with Brenda?" Val asked, they all look at Dylan

"why me? I don't know.. I kinda notice it too, she's getting harder to read.. but I know she's not ok…"

"what do you mean?" Shae asked

"he means Brenda's obviously hiding something from us… and I have a feeling that she's just putting up that smile in her face now.." Brandon answered

"bingo!!" Val and Dylan said

"well, whatever it is, we all know how Brenda is when it comes to her problems.. so we better wait till she's ready to tell us…" Kelly said

"agreed.." Val said

They all continue to talk, after an hour or so, Bane came in " hi guys…" he greeted them

"hiya!!" Val said again childishly, Bane laugh a little

"hi.." they all said

"where's my ladies?" Bane asked

"upstairs, taking their naps.." Kelly said

"ohh.. well I better not disturbed them…" Bane said sitting besides Val

"how's the meeting? Brenda told us about your possible acquisition of am advertising company…" Val said

"I see, well it's great, we'll close the deal tomorrow, but I have to talk to Brenda first.."

"why I thought she said she's ok with it?" Shae said

"yeah, but I'll be busy and we have KC, and I wanted to make sure she's ok with it… otherwise I'm not gonna do it.." Bane said

"hey if you need a very dependable secretary… I'm available ok?" Val joked

"hmm you my secretary?" Bane asked laughing

"hey..i resent that question.." Val said, the gang laugh

"no I mean I'm not gonna get you to work for me… you're my wife's bestfriend/sister and not to mention KC's godmother.. but if you want we can be partners in crime… not my secretary.. get it.."

"awww Bane that's sweet… but I forgot we have other plans.." Val said

"oh yeah the girl thing" Brandon mock them, Shae hits his chest

"what girl thing?" Kelly asked

"we'll tell you later…" Val said

"see that's not really fair.." Brandon said

"honey..that's why we said it's a girl thing… " Shae said

"is Brenda involve in your 'girl thing'?" Bane asked

"yup!!" Val and Shae said, Bane nodded

"anyone up for coffee?" Val asked them

"sure Val.. that'll be great…" Bane said

"come on girls let's make coffee.." Kelly and Shae went to kitchen with Val

Brenda came down, and saw Bane "hubby!!" she called

"hey sleepy head…" Bane said smirking

"well someone kept me awake all night what can I say?" Brenda said imitating Bane's line earlier

Brenda sat on Bane's lap, "how's the meeting?"

"it went well..but we have to talk about it later at home…" Bane said

"ok.."

"and what about this girl thing that Val and Shae were talking about?" Bane asked

"later at home.." she said looking at Brandon, Dylan and Joseph who's obviously listening "where are the others?" she asked

"in here.." Val said holding up a tray of mugs

"thanks.." the guys said as their partners handed them coffee

"take mine bren.." Bane said

"nope it's ok.. I'll do my coffee.."

"nope... stay here.. I'll do it.." Bane insist then he headed at the kitchen

"ok..love you.." Brenda called

"have you two ever fought?" Shae asked out of curiosity

"nope…" Brenda said "I tried making him mad at me once.. but it didn't work.." she said laughing

"what did you do?" Kelly asked

Brenda look at her first, but she instantly pushed any bad thoughts out of her mind "see we're celebrating our second year anniversary, he had one of his restaurants close just for us, you know candle light dinner and all that… he bought me this nice dress, with limousine and everything else… but.."

"she stood me up on purpose.." Bane said coming from the kitchen, he handed Brenda her coffee "I waited for like five hours for her.."

"what?" the guys exclaimed

Bane and Brenda laughs "yup five hours… and that's not all.." Bane said

"oh no Bane.." Brenda said

"hey don't listen to my sister… continue the story.." Brandon said, Bane hesitated because of Brenda's pleading eyes, but Brenda eventually nod

"I found her drunk.. she's out partying with Kaelyn and the gang…"

"well that I didn't plan.." Brenda said laughing "I can still remember how bad my hang over was… I almost cursed alcohol"

"yeah if you could only see her…" Bane said

"you didn't get mad or hurt or angry or something?" Kel asked

"hurt maybe.. but never mad.. " Bane said

"but I made it up to you right?" Brenda said smirking

"ok…too much info…" Val said laughing, the gang laughs too "look it's almost dinner…" Val said making it a little louder for Bane to hear

"want me to cook you dinner Val?" Bane asked

"hmmm no of course not…I know you're tired from the meeting… we'll just have take out… not that we didn't have take out on lunch but I think it's ok to have two take outs today.." Val said sarcastically but sweet

Bane laughs at her "nice try Val.. I'll cook dinner for everyone.."

"really? Yay!!" Val said

"really… really.."

"you sure? Aren't you tired?" Brenda asked

"nope… I think this is all worth it… you know… we have our thing later right?" Bane whispered to Brenda's ear

"yeah.. I'll be good later…you'll see.." Brenda whispered back

"I like that… now I wanna go home…" Bane whispered back

Brenda laughs "don't be silly you promised Val.. now do your thing hubby.." said, Bane put up his best pleading look "cute but still.." Brenda said

"alright… but you so owe me…" Bane said standing up

"I'll pay you double…with interest…" Brenda said smirking

"really huh?" Bane asked leaning down to Brenda

"really..really.." she imitated him, then she kiss him "now go cook for us please…" she said with her best pleading look

"ok.. I'm on it.." Bane said kissing her one last time "love you.."

"and I love you back hubby.." Brenda said, with that Bane went to the kitchen

"I'll help him.." Shae said, then she went to the kitchen too

Brenda didn't say a word after Bane left, but Dylan, Kelly, Joseph, Val and Brandon kept on talking. Dylan eyed Brenda, he knew something wasn't right, Kelly kept her eyes on Dylan and Brenda too, but she didn't say anything.

"I'll go check KC.." Brenda said standing up, then she headed upstairs

After almost two hours, Bane came in and saw the gang playing cards "dinner is ready guys.." he said "hey where's my wife?" Bane asked when he noticed Brenda wasn't around

"were here daddy!!" Brenda said coming from the stairs, she has KC on the car seat, it was kinda big for bren to carry

"hey…why didn't you call me…" Bane said getting the car seat from her

"I'm ok.. don't worry… now kiss your daughter.. she missed you.."

Bane took KC out of the car seat "hey there princess… I missed you…" Bane said, KC wrapped her little arms around Bane, trying to hug him.

"aww… KC's trying to hug you Bane…" Shae said

"she missed you…" Kelly said

"and I missed her and her mom too… " Bane said kissing his wife and his daughter "come guys let's eat before the food get cold"

Everyone went to kitchen, Valerie was so happy to see all the food that Bane and Shae prepared, she and Brenda were so much a like when it comes to food.

"I love it Bane… thanks…" Val said

"figured… I know you and Brenda are so much a like..so I thought you'll like this too…"

"I do.. and thanks again.." Val said

They all ate dinner, they kept on chatting about anything, the boys kept on asking about the 'girl thing' but the girls didn't say a word, Kelly knew about it because Val and Shae told her about it when they made coffee earlier. After dinner, the girls clean up the kitchen and the boys played with KC at the living room.

"hubby..i wanna go home.." Brenda whispered

"really… ok let's go home.."

"I'll get KC's things" Brandon said

"thanks Brandon.." Brenda said

"hey beauty I didn't saw your car earlier, how did you get here?" Bane asked

Val, Shae, Brenda and Dylan looked at each other "uhmmm… Dylan drives us…" she answer

Bane was a little confuse but didn't asked more, unlike Bane, Kelly didn't liked what Brenda said, she looked at Val, then Brenda then to Dylan. But non of them spoke anything until Brandon came back

"here you go sis…" Brandon handed her the bag but Bane get it from her

"ok were off now guys… see you around.. and we have to talk about that thing ok?" she said looking at the girls

"sure thing bren…" Val said "and thanks for the dinner Bane…" she hugged Bane

"welcome Val.." Bane said

"bye guys… "Brenda kissed her girlfriends

"you know bren I'm hurt… you hardly kiss me goodbye…" Brandon said

"don't be silly Brandon.." Brenda said kissing him

The gang kissed KC one by one "bye!! See you tomorrow…" brenda said looking at Dylan who nodded, Bane didn't noticed it but Kelly did.

The Jessup's took off, "I think we better get going too…" Dylan said

"yeah… you look like you can use some rest…" Kelly said sarcastically. Dylan rolls his eyes 'here we go again' he thought

"bye guys…" Kelly and Dylan said

"bye" they all said

Kelly and Dylan went to their cars and took off too.

"I smell trouble.." Val said with a sigh

Brandon shook his head, and then all four of them went inside the house.


	8. mall

**and im in the mood of giving you 2 chapters today!! enjoy reading guys...**

**brankel: i cant tell if kel and dylan were gonna break up, not because of anything else but because i dont know where my story leads..LOL..im actually having hard time writting those two..but bev90210fan gave me an idea and im trying to write her ideas...**

**and speaking of bevs? where are you gurl? LOL... **

**please review guys..thanks!! much love**

**charmingbrenda**

* * *

_**at dylna's place later that night...**_

"hey guys where have you.." Erica started but she saw the look on Kelly's face "been.."

"have you eaten?" Dylan asked

"yup.. I'm just gonna be at my room.." Erica excused herself

When Erica was out of sight Dylan turned to Kelly "what is it this time Kel?" he asked

"what's with you and bren? Kelly asked

"what's with us? What do you mean?"

"she said you drove them earlier to the casa Walsh, then before they leave she said 'bye see you tomorrow' and she's looking at you.."

Dylan sighs "Kel, I went there to talk to her, and I'm gonna go there tomorrow too, were just… talking about something that I cannot discuss now.. you have to trust me Kel… we've been through this too many times before..and I'm getting tired of it…" Dylan said

"talking huh?" Kelly said "yeah right…" Kelly went to their room

"Kelly wait.." Dylan followed her in their room

**At Brenda's place**

"finally…" Brenda said as she joined Bane at their bed, she hug Bane and rested her head to his chest "you ok hubby?"

'is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked

Brenda knew exactly what he's talking about "he went here, because we needed to talk about something that I cannot tell you now, then Val called and said she wanted us to go there, he offered to drive us since he's here.. " Brenda explained

Bane didn't say a word, instead he hugs Brenda tighter. "and he'll be here tomorrow too.." she added Bane loosen his hug " ok I'll tell you but promise me no more questions after this and that you'll trust me ok?" Bane nodded "were planning something for Erica and Kelly's birthday next week, so were gonna be together often for this week till their birthday…"

"ok.. just please tell me everything ok?" Bane said

Brenda smiled at him, she moved on top oh him pinning him, "yes sir.."

"bren..im not really in the mood right now.." Bane said trying not to smile

"really huh… I think I have my ways to change your mind.." Brenda said, then she started kissing Bane all over his face but not his lips, Bane smiled at her and move her on her back so he was on top of her

"well since your insisting Mrs. Jessup.. I think I've changed my mind.." Bane said

"oh I know you will.." Brenda said finally kissing him at his lips, Bane kiss her back and they made love again the whole night

The next morning Brenda prepared again Bane's suit, then she went down to fix their breakfast.

"morning beauty.." Bane greeted her as he hugs her from behind

Brenda turned to face him and kiss him "morning hubby... breakfast is ready come and get me.." Bane smirked "I meant come and get it.."

"hmmm I don't mind it at all.. I think I like the first choice.." Bane said moving closer to Brenda

"me too, but you have to work so eat your breakfast…" Brenda kissed him again then pull out leaving Bane aching for more Brenda laughs at him

"you're cruel beauty…. It's a good thing that I love you more than my life…" he kissed Brenda on her neck

"and don't you ever forget it.." she returned the kisses, when breathing became a problem, she pulled away "ok Mr.. times up..go eat your breakfast or you'll be late.." Brenda said, Bane smile " I mean it Bane…"

"ok..ok.." Bane said kissing Brenda quickly on her lips "you know, its really all your fault.. why I can't keep my mind off of you.." Bane said as he sip his coffee

Brenda raised her eyebrows, "me? Why me I didn't do anything.."

"nothing.. forget about it… I love you honey..i love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you.." Bane said as he hugs Brenda

"are you ok honey? Not that I didn't appreciate it but are you ok?"

"yeah… I just wanna tell you how much I love you…"

Brenda smiled "and I love you back honey..twice as much.. now can you eat your breakfast before it's too late?" Brenda said

"yes ma'am.." Bane said, this time he really eats his breakfast

"good luck hubby… call me if anything happens… I love you…" Brenda said as she walk Bane to his car after his breakfast

"I will, and kiss our princess for me beauty.. and I love you both…" Bane said

"I will.. bye… see yah later…" Brenda said

Bane went inside his car and drove away, but before he could even went out of their gate, he saw Dylan's car coming, they both honk to say hi then they both continue driving, Bane look at his side mirror and saw Brenda and Dylan getting in the house, he trust them both but he couldn't take their past out of his mind. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, turned the music on and continue driving.

Back at the house

"so.." brenda said as they entered the kitchen

"I thought were going to the mall?" Dylan said

"oh shoot I forgot to tell Bane.." Brenda said

"ok maybe we should do this some other time, I don't wanna cause trouble…" Dylan said

Brenda squint her eyes at him "did you and Kelly fought because of KC and me?"

Dylan sighs "what do you think..?"

"I take it as a yes.." Brenda said "I'm sorry…"

"not your fault bren.. if only she knew what were doing.." Dylan said

"it's ok.. she'll get over it.." Brenda said

"I hope so bren… I hope so…"

After cleaning the kitchen, "hey wanna help me with KC?" Brenda said

"you know id love to…" Dylan said

They both gave KC her bath, Brenda took shower too and when they both ready, they went out and get in Dylan's car. They took off and heads to the mall. They went every store they saw, searching for the perfect gift, Dylan stopped at a jewelry shop and look at a white gold necklace "she'll love that.." Brenda said from his behind

Dylan look at her "how did you know?"

"well for starter I'm a girl too if you haven't notice" Brenda laughs "and she's my friend I still know her style…"

"you sure?"

"positive… and that bracelet would be great in Erica's wrist.."

"you sure?"

"yup…"

"ok then let go get them…" the went inside the store, Brenda look around while Dylan buys the jewelry for Erica and Kelly, she's eyeing a white gold earrings, she wanted it but she thought she'll ask Bane to buy if for her. Dylan saw her trying the earrings, he smiled at her. he's always amazed on Brenda's personality, after what had happened to them, he didn't exactly know how they remained this close, the only things he knows is that Brenda never gave up their friendship no matter what happened.

"penny for your thoughts?" Brenda said while Dylan was lost on his thoughts

Dylan smiled at her "come on… you didn't get anything for them yet…" he get KC's stroller from her and he pushed it, Brenda followed her out.

"I think I get bag for Kelly… and I saw one perfect for her.." Brenda said they went to prada's boutique and bought the bag "I couldn't think of anything for Erica.."

"maybe because you've given her everything here in the mall?" Dylan asked teasing Brenda

"of course not… I just don't know what she wants this time…" Brenda said "og what about the car that she wants? The one exactly like mine?"

"I promised that to her after this sem…" Dylan said

"new phone? Hmmm no… bag? She have tons… clothes?" Brenda talk to herself

"Brenda she could open a mini departmentstore with her clothes" Dylan but in

"then what will I give to her?" Brenda said getting frustrated

"hey… why don't we eat lunch first then we'll continue looking for your gift to Erica…" Dylan said, Brenda nodded

They went to a restaurant near the mall, they ordered and when the food arrives they started eating. KC is asleep in her stroller.

"hey you look tired.. wanna go home?" Dylan asked

"nope I'm fine..i think I'll get Erica drums or keyboard what do you think?"

"she'll love any of that.." Dylan said 'you really know her huh?"

"I think I do… I'll get her both, Bane would probably get her the same thing.."

Dylan asked for receipt and paid their bill "thanks for the lunch Dylan.." Brenda said while they're heading out

"your welcome miss Walsh.." Brenda raised her eye brows "I meant Mrs. Jessup.." Dylan added

When they're about to exit they bump into Bane and Kelly "hubby?" brenda asked as she saw them laughing

"bren..what are you doing here?" he asked Brenda, then he look at Dylan who's holding KC's stroller

"I texted you coz I can't reach your phone.. didn't you read my message?" Brenda said, she kissed Bane and they stepped a little further from Dylan and kelly

"Dylan..what are you doing here?" Kelly asked obviously not happy to see Brenda and Dylan together

"I'm with Brenda, she needs to buy something and she needs help with KC.." Dylan said

"are you done shopping?" Bane asked Brenda, Brenda shook her head

"I just need to buy Erica's presents… are you done with the meeting?" Brenda asked Bane, she shook his head

"I need to go back there, but I can drive you home if you want.." Bane offered

"no it's ok.. go back to your meeting" brenda said looking down

Bane lift her face up "hey what's the problem?" Bane asked

"nothing…" Brenda lied "actually there's something, what are you two doing together?"

Bane let a small laugh "don't tell me you're jealous bren?"

"so? What if I'm jealous? I'm your wife.." bren said

Bane sighs " I went for lunch here and I saw her with some clients, and I invited her for lunch since it's lunch time.." Bane said laughing at Brenda

"and why are you making fun of me?" Brenda said laughing too, hitting Bane's arms

"nothing…you're kinda cute when you're jealous…" Bane said

"really huh lets wait till you get jealous…" Brenda said laughing

"don't ever think about it bren.." Bane said

"see.. I haven't done anything and you're acting like that already…"

"because…"

Dylan and Kelly approached them, cutting their conversation "you ready bren?" Dylan asked her

"last two things ok?" bren said , Dylan nodded

Bane went to kiss KC who's still sleeping, then he lean forward to kiss Brenda, she kiss him pretty passionate then said "see yah at home.." Dylan pushed KC's stroller, when they were like two steps away Brenda went back to Bane and whispered "I love you honey..see yah later" and kiss him again quickly, Bane smile at her and he didn't have the chance to said anything coz Brenda runs back to dylan

Kelly and Bane were left there looking at their wife/fiancée walking out of them. "do you know what they're up to?" Kelly asked Bane

"nope.." Bane lied

"are you ok with them together?" she asked again

"what do you mean together?"

"I mean them spending more time yesterday and now.."

"yeah.. I'm ok with it, I trust Brenda and Dylan…" Bane said

"but.."

"Kelly, I love my wife, and I'm secured with her love for me and my daughter… I'm sorry but I think you're thinking wrong about them.." Bane said

"whatever..but don't go running back to me telling me that you should've listen to me…"

"I wont don't worry.. see yah around Kel.." Bane said then he walks away from Kelly

Brenda and Dylan are walking towards the music store, Dylan was awfully quiet "another fight I guess?" Brenda said

"what else is new… I can't believe her bren.." Dylan said

"Dylan, you've been together for so long and you're still not used to her?" Brenda said laughing a little to cheer Dylan "don't you know that as long as I'm around you'll always fight?" Brenda said jokingly

Dylan laughs at her "you know bren I still think you should've concentrate more on comedy plays.." Dylan said laughing "but there's kinda truth in what you said… " Dylan said

"I know… but don't worry after their party they wont see us together anymore.."

Dylan stop walking "what do you mean bren?" he asked her

"hey relax, I meant like this.. doing something they don't know… and besides I don't want Val to tease us again… you know how crazy that girl is… I'm sure she'll love to tease us to get into Kelly's nerve… you know their history…" Brenda said laughing

Dylan sighs "come on lets get the drums and keyboard…" Dylan said putting his arms around Brenda's shoulder

They decided to buy the decorations and some stuffs for the party too.

Soon after Dylan drop off brenda and KC, Bane came home too "beauty?" he called

"upstairs.." she answered

Bane went upstairs to find Brenda fixing the stuffs they bought earlier "hey beauty.." Bane greeted "whoa that's a lot of stuffs.." Bane said

"well we have two parties.." Brenda said

"where's our princess?" Bane asked

"sleeping she got tired…"

"aren't you tired too?" Bane asked as he kissed Brenda to stop her from fixing the stuffs

"I am.." Brenda said kissing him too "but I have to finish this or Erica will see this if she comes here.."

"ok how about I'll finished that and you take your rest and I'll join you in a minute?" Bane offered

"what about you help me finish this and we go to bed together?" Brenda counter his offer

"hmm sounds good to me.." Bane said smirking

"hubby we've been having sex for 2 days straight aren't you tired?" Brenda said as she knew what that smirk

"with you? Never…" Bane said

"well I'm kinda tired maybe we can take a day off?" Brenda said

Bane acted so hurt but continue helping her "hubby… I'm just kidding… like you I'll never get tired with you…" Brenda said smirking too

They continue fixing the stuffs at Brenda's closet. And went off to bed—together.


	9. sunset

**here's chapter 9 for everyone..**

For the next few days, Brenda and Dylan continue 'seeing' each other which annoys Kelly more. Dylan wouldn't tell her why he's always with Brenda. Bane got busy with his newly acquired company which happens to be the mother company of the magazine that Kelly's working for. Dylan and Brenda went to CU to talk to Erica's friends, they told them about the party and told them not to tell anything to Erica. The party is on Saturday, and it's already Thursday , Brenda and Dylan's agenda for the day is to clean the beach house. Dylan went to pick up Brenda and KC

"hey you two ready?" Dylan asked

"yup..come on.." before Brenda could grab KC's bag and her car seat Dylan got it first. "oookay.." Brenda muttered following Dylan out of the house..

They first went to Donna's boutique to get the keys. "hey what are you two up to?" Donna whispered

'you'll know…thanks for the keys.." Brenda kissed Donna and headed out of the boutique, Donna rolls her eyes, Kelly was confiding to her about Brenda and Dylan's 'thing' but as usual everyone but her didn't gave a damn about it. The gang knew that Dylan and Brenda was definitely over ages ago and that they were just bestfriends.

The two headed to the beach apartment, they first clean a room to settle KC, Dylan make her crib and set the baby monitor, Brenda went to change her dress too, she changed into a short and loose T-shirt, pulled her hair up ready for a general cleaning. Dylan laughs at her when he saw her.

"making fun of me?" she ask

"never…" Dylan answered quickly

"good let's start… I wanna finished this before sun set…" Brenda said

They both clean the house, Dylan went to the living room while Brenda work on the kitchen, when they finished their areas, they both went to the rooms and clean up there. After the rooms, Brenda got tired and laid down at the bed, she's sweating all over her body. Dylan watch her catching her breath.

"hey if you're tired, we can rest for a while…" Dylan said laying besides her, Brenda move a little further away from Dylan's, Dylan got up without saying a word, Brenda thought he's hurt because she moved away from him. But when he returns, he got cold water with him "here…" he handed one to Brenda

"thanks…" Brenda said after a few minutes "hey Mckay come on… lets get going…" Brenda said

"yes ma'am.." Dylan said standing up

They continue cleaning up, Dylan went to clean the bathrooms while Brenda went outside to clean up the foyer, porch and the balcony. After almost another hour, they clean up everything else. They meet up at the living room and sat on the couch.

"aww Kelly and Erica are so gonna owe me…" Brenda said arching her back

"come here.." Dylan said motioning her to come closer to him, Brenda eyed him "I'm just gonna massage you brender…" Dylan said rolling his eyes

Brenda moved closer to him, he started to b\massage her shoulder, Brenda relaxed to Dylan's touch. She was totally enjoying Dylan's massage, but she suddenly pull away

"uhhhmmm that's ok… thanks… it helps…" Brenda said, then she lazily slouch at the couch

"hey wanna watch the sunset?" Dylan asked, he knew Brenda loves watching sunrise or sunset

"uhmmm.." Brenda hesitated "sure… let me change this sweaty shirt first…" she headed to the room where KC is sleeping, they were thankful that KC seems to know that they were gonna be busy so she decided to sleep almost all day.

When she got back, she's wearing her sunny dress that she's wearing earlier her hair is neatly combed and falls at her shoulder. She looks so fresh as if she didn't clean that big house.

"is she still sleeping?" Dylan asked

"yup… but I'll bet she'll wake up soon… coz she'll know that were done cleaning…" Brenda laughs, then KC started to stir "see…" KC opened her eyes "hi baby did you missed mommy?" Brenda asked KC smiled at her "aww I missed you too honey…" Brenda kissed her daughter

Dylan went to pick of KC's stuffs, and get KC from Brenda, "come on mommy…I'm sure she loves to see the sunset too.." Dylan said

They went to the shore, Dylan place a blanket on the sand for them to seat on, they both sat down relaxing themselves after a tiring day.

"hey you can lean on me if you want…" Dylan offered

To his surprise Brenda went closer to him and leaned on him, she's too tired, he could feel her body relaxing against him. Brenda gave KC her bottle, and Dylan watched her suck her milk "look at KC… she look like she haven't ate in a million years.." Dylan said

"alt least I know where she got her apetite.." Dylan said laughing

Brenda hits him "hey I thought your tired? That hurts…" Dylan protested

"you know better than to tease me with my eating habits and making fun of me and my daughter…" Brenda said

"yeah I know you better than anybody else remember?' Dylan said, Brenda sat up and look at him

"no Dylan you used to know me better than anybody else…" Brenda said

"I beg to disagree bren… and you know it.." Dylan said

Brenda sighs "well maybe you know more about me than anybody else… " Dylan raised his eye brows "ok fine you still know me better than anybody else.. there.. satisfied?"

Dylan chuckles "better.." he said "come on the sun is setting.." Brenda went back to leaning on Dylan as they both watched the sunset.

"oh what a wonderful view…" a familiar voice came from behind them

They both turn around to se Kelly standing behind them. Brenda instantly got up, which make her a little dizzy "whoa.." she said to herself Dylan rolls his eyes he knew exactly what will happen next

"what are you doing here Kel?" Dylan asked, Brenda started to pick up KC's stuffs

"I think I should be the one asking that question Dylan what are you doing here with her?" she said looking at Brenda, Brenda look at her but didn't say a word, she get KC's stuffs at her car seat

"I think I should be going…" Brenda said

"wait no.. I'll drive you home…" Dylan said

"no it's ok.. I'll take a cab.." Brenda said

"so you drive them here? You went to her house again?" Kelly asked

"Kelly not now… we'll talk later.." Dylan said

"we never talk Dylan, you never told me what's up to you two…" Kelly said

"ok.. I'll leave you two" Brenda said "thanks again Dylan…" she said looking at Dylan

"wait there Brenda.." Kelly stopped her "does Bane knew this?" kelly asked

"no… but he will when I tell him when I get home…" Brenda said, she's too tired to have the same argument with Kelly that they have over the last 12 years.

"so you're sneaking behind his back I see.." Kelly said

Brenda took a deep breath, she wanted to put some senses on Kelly but she knew better than that, "no Kelly I'm not like.." she stopped before she said something that could make their 'gap' bigger "what you think… now would you excused me and my daughter? we need to go home.. Bane's waiting for us.."

"bren.." Dylan tried to stopped her but she gave him a don't-try-to-stop-me look

"great.. seeing Dylan behind his back then coming to his house at the end of the day playing a nice wife and mother…" Kelly said, Brenda turned around to face her, she wanted to slap her that very moment but she didn't, she look straight to her eyes, her eyes were filled of tears, tears of mixed emotions, she's tired, pissed off, hurt and she couldn't believe Kelly would say something like that to her. she didn't say a word, her tears run down her cheek, she turned her back on them, wipes her tears and then continue walking away from them

"do you really need to say that Kelly?" Dylan said

"now your siding with her again…" Kelly said

"stop it Kelly… she's married and were engaged for crying out loud" Dylan almost shouted

"there you say it… were engaged but your with her… why don't you two admit it?" Kelly shouted back

"admit what Kel?"

"that you both still love each other… stop playing with mine and Bane's heart.." Kelly said

"damn it Kelly!! when are you gonna accept that Brenda is my bestfriend and you're my fiancée, my soon to be wife.. the one I wanna marry and spend my life with.." Dylan started shouting but soften on the last part,. He really means it

Kelly softened on Dylan's word, she wanted to believe him but the thoughts of him and Brenda together got her. "you're just saying that.. because i caught you.." she said not thinking about it, she regrets it instantly

"I can't believe you Kel.." Dylan sighs he kissed Kelly on her forehead "I'll be on the shop… I think we need time and space away from each other.." he said then he walks away from her

"great.. just great.." Kelly said, tears started to pour on her cheeks "happy birthday to me.." she said to herself

**At Brenda's house**

Brenda didn't have cash on her so she made the cab wait for her outside their house, when she went inside Bane was watching TV "hey beauty how's the.." he trailed off as he saw Brenda's eyes "what happened

Brenda went to get her purse and pull out a couple bucks to pay the cab, she again went outside to pay the cab, Bane was confused, he look at KC who seems like she's gonna cry too "hey princess what happened to you and to mommy?" he asked KC

When Brenda came back, Bane went to her quickly "hey bren what happened? I thought you and Dylan would clean the beach house?"

"let's put KC to bed first… and I'm hungry hubby… have you eaten?"

"yeah.. I'll heat the food… but princess.." he said pointing to KC who's sleeping now, they both can see a single tear on her left eye

"awww, she's such an angel…" Brenda said kissing her daughter

"ok, I'll put KC to bed.. you go to the kitchen and wait for me there.." Bane said, Brenda nodded

When Bane came back from upstairs, Brenda was setting the table, she's didn't look at him or say a single word, the dinner went uneventful, they hardly talk, Bane knew Brenda would talk to her when she's ready, after washing the dishes, Brenda look at Bane, she knew his waiting for her to talk about what happened "come on hubby.." she holds Bane's hand and leads him to the living room, the sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"what happened honey?" Bane asked knowing that Brenda would like to talk about it now.

"I was with Dylan, and were cleaned the house the whole day.. I got tired and Dylan wanted me to relax so he asked me to go to the shore and watch the sunset knowing that I love watching it…" Brenda started, Bane nodded "i… I was leaning to him because I'm too tired, and he offered.. " Brenda said waiting for Bane's reaction, but Bane just nodded again "I'm just resting there enjoying the sunset..but then.. Kelly came and saw us…"

"what?" Bane said "what did she do to you?"

"she.. she said I'm cheating on you with Dylan.." Brenda said looking down and started crying again

"hey…you know I hate to see you cry… don't mind Kelly.. you know how her mind works when it comes to you and Dylan…" Bane said hugging Brenda

"I just can't believe she said that to me.. that's why I leave them and took a cab.." Brenda said "I wanna tell her about the party earlier… but now, I think, she wouldn't believe it either.." bren cried more, "I would never ever cheat on you Bane.. you have to know that.." Brenda said

"shhhhh… I know that bren.."

"really.. tell me the truth Bane.. are you thinking that just because Dylan and I have our past, did you ever think I'll cheat on you?" Brenda asked

Bane didn't answer, he has to admit that it crossed his mind. Brenda look surprised, she always thought Bane knew how much she loves him. "I can't believe you Bane.." Brenda said standing up

Bane snapped back at the reality when Brenda stood up, he regrets entering in that trance "wait bren, that's not what I meant.."

"what do you mean by that silence then?" Brenda raised her voice for the first time to Bane

" I just…I'm just lost with my thoughts about everything's that has been happening…I'm sorry.." Bane said almost pleading

Brenda wasn't convinced she knew Bane too well, and he knew he has something on his mind "we'll talk about this tomorrow.. I'm tired…" Brenda said leaving Bane at the living room, on her way up, tears fell from eyes.

She changed into her nightgown, and claimed to their bed, she tuck herself in. Bane came up and saw her at the bed, he sighs, he changed into his boxers too and laid besides Brenda moved a little further from Bane, she didn't wanna talk to him at least not tonight.

But Bane moved closer to her and hugs her from behind "bren talk to me.." he whispered Brenda sobs, but didn't replied. Bane gave up, he kissed Brenda on her head and hug her tighter. Then he went to the guest room, he couldn't stand being with Brenda at the same bed knowing that she's mad at him. Brenda didn't stop him, she felt the same way, she couldn't stand being with Bane and not talking to him but she needs time.

Both of them couldn't sleep all night, they were awake thinking about everything that happened.


	10. first fight in 7 years

The next morning, Brenda didn't get up to prepare Bane's suit and breakfast, she stayed at bed, hoping that Bane would leave, she doesn't wanna talk to him. Before 9 am, Bane leaves the house, Brenda got up and checked KC, when she entered the nursery there is a bouquet of blue roses, and the card says "I'm sorry beauty.. I love you…"

Brenda sighs, she look at KC who's still sleeping, she found another note besides KC "please forgive daddy…", this time Brenda let a small smile. She went down to see what she can eat, she saw the table set for one, filled with her favorite breakfast, and found another note "eat well beauty..and I'm sorry… I love you…" as tempting as it looks, she didn't touch the food.

She instead make herself a sandwhich and coffee. Doorbell rang then it hits her, it's Friday and its their last day for the preparation of Kelly's and Erica's party, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to continue the party, she sighs, she just thought of Erica if not for anything else, she'll do this for Erica. She went to open the door, and it was Donna

"hey.." Donna greeted

"Donna.." Brenda said in relief, at least one of her bestfriend is with her.

"I hope it's ok, David and Alyssa had their father-daughter bonding, and I don't feel like going to work so I decided to drop by.." Donna said

Brenda shook her head "I'm not gonna answer that, you know what will I say..so come on in.."

The two headed to the kitchen, Donna saw the foods "wow is there a breakfast party here?" Donna joked, Brenda didn't answer "uh oh I know that look… what happened"

Brenda told Donna everything that happened since Dylan and her started to get close again up until last night. "so that's why you two are always together this past few days?" Donna asked as she finally knew why, Brenda nodded "and you all did this for Kelly and Erica" Brenda nodded again "and yet, Kelly said some awful things to you.." Brenda nodded again "and now Bane… I can't believe him…" Donna said

"me either… I wonder what gotten into him, you know how we are Donna, we never fight, as in never in what 7 years? He met me when I'm still not over with Dylan, he knew everything about me.." she stop as she saw Donna raised her eyebrows "well, not that, but at least aside from that he knew everything about me, he accepted me for who and what I am, I thought our love were stronger than anything else…"

"don't get me wrong Brenda, but I think you and Dylan were kinda close this past few days, I mean really close.." Donna said laughing a little

"and I regret it.. I regret being close to him… I should've said no when he ask me to help him, I know how Kelly is when it comes to me and Dylan I should've stay out of their relationship…" Brenda vent

Donna sighs, she understood Brenda, they've been through this too many time since high school, she look past Brenda and saw Dylan standing there "Dylan!!" she called out, she look at Dylan, then to Brenda. "hi there Dylan…" donna said trying to be cheery and pretended that everything's ok

Brenda couldn't look at him, she remain facing Donna "you regret everything huh?" Dylan said

Brenda turned to face him "it's not like that Dylan.." Brenda said softly

"I know and I understand… I'm sorry if I again put you in this situation but it'll be over tomorrow…I hope.." Dylan said, looking at Brenda's eyes

"so!!" Donna said before anything happens "what's our agenda for today?"

Brenda look away from Dylan and turned to Donna "invitation to the gang, the drinks, and I have to set up my present to Erica.." Brenda said

"sounds fun.." Donna said

"ookay I need to get ready… you two feel at home..and do whatever you think of.." Brenda said trying to laugh

"hey bren can I eat this?" Donna said

"yeah sure.. I don't wanna put that into waste anyways..so go indulge yourself.." Brenda said

When Brenda was out of the scene Dylan look at Donna as if asking for advice "leave it to Brenda, she always know what to do best… so just stay cool ok?"

After almost an hour Brenda went down with KC, she was wearing sun glasses since her eyes were swelling because of her crying. She was wearing her favorite denim mini-skirt and a baby T, Dylan went to get KC and her stuffs as usual, but Brenda stopped him "we'll go with Donna.." she almost whispered

"sure.." Dylan reluctantly said

He settled KC at the back seat and put her stuffs at the back making sure everything ok, he went to get Brenda's present to KC and load it to his car, while Donna and Brenda went to get all the stuffs they bought for the party they were about to load it in Donna's car but Dylan stopped them "put it here… KC is at the back seat..want her to be comfortable.." Dylan said, the girls nodded and load everything to Dylan's car. When they done, Dylan went to his car and followed the girls car. They went to the beach house to set up,

Brenda avoided Dylan at all cost, not because of anything but she was cautious just in case Kelly decided to 'visit' them again, thanks to Donna, somehow they had fun despite of everything happened. While preparing, Brenda's cell phone rang at least 50 times but she didn't answer any of it, she continue what she's doing completely ignoring the calls. The banners were all up, the bar were made, Brenda's present for Erica were set, the only lacking is the food and the guests and of course the celebrants.

"wheew.. I thought it'll be fun" Donna said as she lazily slouch at the couch

"and now you're complaining.." Brenda said laughing

"so what else do we need?" Dylan said joining them at the couch

"inform the gang.." Brenda said

"I can take care of that…you need to rest bren.." Donna said "and that little angel.. I can't believe she's that behave…as if she knew your busy…" Donna said laughing

"you're telling me" bren and Dylan same at the same time

Brenda's phone rang again, "Brenda I'm gonna answer that.." Donna said standing up

"whatever..tell him you found my phone somewhere…" Brenda said

Dylan eyed her "what? I don't wanna talk to him.." Brenda said

Donna went a little further from Dylan and Brenda, Brenda kept on looking at Donna, she couldn't hear what they were talking, Dylan laughs "I thought you don't wanna talk to him?"

"yeah..right…" she stop looking at Donna and played with KC instead. After a few more minutes, Donna came back to them. "what did he wants?" Brenda asked as if she didn't care

"you of course…" Donna said laughing

"well, let him suffer.. I still can't believe him.." Brenda said

"yeah right let's see… as I know Bane would never let you get mad at him this long…he might have something for you when you get home…" Donna said

"I don't care.." Brenda said

"so what are we gonna do now?" Donna asked

"mega burgers will do… what do say bren?" Dylan asked

"nope.. I wanna go home… I'm tired.." Brenda said

"tired or your excited about Bane's surprise if he has one?" Dylan teased, Brenda glared at him "kidding.." he said

"ok.. I'll go out and spread the news… and you drop Brenda home?" Donna said

"sure"

"no" Brenda and Dylan said at the same time, Dylan look at Brenda "uhhmmm don't you remember you have… to… ah.. get the proposal..about that girl thing were talking about…" Brenda lied

"oh that one… yeah.. I forgot.." Donna play along

"bren… you don't need to lie.. it's ok with me.." Dylan said obviously hurt

"sorry" Brenda almost whispered

Dylan didn't say a word, he just nodded "so I guess I'll see you two tomorrow.."

"yeah.." Donna said

He stood up ready to leave "Mckay.. you mad?" Brenda asked

"to you? Never… see you tomorrow…" Dylan said then he headed out

"great just great!!" Brenda said

"what's the matter bren?" Donna asked

"Donna I don't know… I just have this feeling that he'll find out soon.. I can't really look at him or be with him without feeling weird…" Brenda said

"aww bren I hope I can do something.."

"just be with me all the time Donna… I need you… you're the only person who knows everything…"

"of course I'll always be here..and by the way, Bane cried to me.. not that you're interested but I think you should know.." Donna said

"he did?" Brenda loose he guard off, Donna laughs, "I mean so what.. it's his fault, Kelly talking me like that I can handle, him thinking like that I can't…" Brenda said

"oookay.. come on… I have a party to spread.. " Donna said

The two heads out, after Donna drops Brenda and KC to their house, she went to the casa Walsh telling everyone about the party, then to the hospital to tell Andrea, to Janet and head home.

Brenda change in her PJ, it wasn't night time but she wanted to rest early. She and KC played on their bed. She found herself waiting for Bane after several hours, it's almost 7 and Bane should be there, 3 hours ago. She fell asleep waiting for Bane.

It's almost 10 when Bane came in, came in drunk. He went beside Brenda and hugs her "I'm sorry beauty.." he said , Brenda could smell the alcohol from him

"you're drunk.. get some rest now.." Brenda said coldly

"no bren.. we have to talk.." Bane said

"when your sober.." Brenda answered

"damn it Brenda.. I'm trying here.." Bane said

"then maybe you shouldn't came home late and drunk…" Brenda said

"fine I'll leave you alone..if that's what you want" Bane said standing up, "I love you bren..i love you so much that it hurts so to see us like this…" Bane said the he leaves.

The next thing Brenda heard is Bane's car speeding off. "damn it Bane..where will you go at this hour!!" Brenda said to no one

Bane went back to the club, he went back drinking, someone sits besides him "mind if I join you drinking?" a female voice said, he look up and sighs

"what are you doing here Kelly?"

**A/N: so what do you think guys? please review and tell me what you think..**


	11. there's a beauty in HER breakdown

**

* * *

**

sorry for to keep you waiting...here's a very especial chapter for you guys... and i hope you like it

**special thanks to Bev90210Fan, thanks for the help bevs, she has inputs in this story and i love all her ideas... thanks girl..**

**the title came from a artwork made by PlaygraoundDiaries in Fanforum**

**also wanna dedicate this chapter to all my friends in Fan forum, 90210fans board and ShanDo. net forum sarah,kaelyn,gabs,heather,esma,mel,caro,kd,amy,ruby and everybody at the boards!!**

**and lastly i wanna thank my three friends here, bev90210fan, littlemissbad and brankel, you guys never left me and thanks for all the reviews, to all the readers thank you to you too!**

* * *

"Dylan came home earlier so tired that he can't even tell me where he has been all day" Kelly said ordering a drink

"he's with Brenda" Bane said

"What? Again?" Kelly said, Bane nodded, Bane is wasted, he didn't even know what his saying all he knows is that he have to drink to ease his pain. "and you didn't do anything after all I've said to you?" Kelly asked

"Kel, I maybe drunk but I still trust Brenda, and I still love her.."

"then why are you drinking?"

"none of your business.."

"you know what I'm sick and tired of all of this, Brenda will always have Dylan no matter what I do.. she have everybody, she have KC and she have you.."

Bane raised his eye brows, "I mean, everyone is in her side.. I'm sure they all knew what's going on between Dylan and Brenda… since high school they all want Brenda and Dylan to end up together.." Kelly said, that was martini talking

"stop drinking Kel.." Bane said getting the shot glass out of her hand "come on I'll drive you home.." Bane said

"I don't wanna be home… you know what hurts most?" Kelly said crying and laughing at the same time "its my freaking birthday tomorrow… and Dylan didn't even care…"

"not true.." Bane said

"and how would you know? All he do is to be with your wife and kid god know what they're doing when were at work…" Kelly said as she drinks another shot

That made Bane jumped out of his edge, he couldn't bear the thought of Dylan and Brenda alone with her daughter.

"I don't know what you saw in Brenda.." Kelly turned to face Bane "what Dylan saw in Brenda.." she put her hands on Bane's chest "their cheating on us… don't you think we need to play even?" Kelly whispered on Bane's ears

Bane look at her carefully, trying to process everything's that Kelly's saying. Part of him believes her yet part of him keeps on thinking bout Brenda.

He continue drinking, listening to whatever Kelly's telling him "she didn't deserve you Bane.. you literally gave the world to her.. and look what she did to you.." Kelly said

**At Dylan's place**

Dylan was waiting for Kelly at the living room, he tried calling him but he got no answer. Erica got up to drink water, she saw Dylan at the couch "hey what are you doing up?" Erica asked

"waiting for Kel… go back to sleep now.." Dylan said

"ookay.. night Dylan.."

"night sis…"

"where are you Kelly?" Dylan asked no one. He fell asleep crying and waiting for Kelly.

**At Brenda's place**

Brenda went to the nursery room, she saw the flowers that Bane gave her earlier.. "I should've answered your calls… we should've talk… where are you Bane.." Brenda said to no one, crying.

She tried calling Bane but she got no answer. She fell asleep crying and waiting for Bane.

**Back at the bar**

"you know what… I think I have an idea… come on.." Kelly said pulling Bane out of the bar, he reluctantly went with her, forgetting about everything including-- Brenda and KC.

Both had too much drinks, they left their cars and took a cab. Bane was practically asleep during the ride, Kelly managed to pay the cab and both of them who couldn't barely walk straight head to the beach apartment.

"wait.. lets walk first. I love the see breeze.." Kelly said, she removed her shoes and walk barefoot at the sand. "come on Bane… enjoy the night… that's the least we both can do…"

Bane smirked, he walks towards Kelly, just as he approached her their lips met, kissing each other, hands all over their bodies "I know you want me.." Kelly said to his lips

"let's get out of here…" Bane said, Kelly's smile grew bigger.

They barely make it inside the house, they were making out, Bane pinning Kelly over the wall exploring her body. Both strip their clothes on their way to Kelly's old room, the didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Kelly bumped into Erica's keyboard "what the hell…" she look down but didn't gave a damn. They ripped some of the decorations that Brenda, Donna and Dylan put up earlier.

When they make it to the bed, both only had their underwear, Bane was on top of Kelly looking at her carefully "do it Bane.." Kelly said, Bane nodded "they owe this to us…" he said, both were too drunk to think, Bane lean down to kiss Kelly on her neck down to her belly.

Both enjoying each other's body, when their were about to climax, both moaned their wife/fiancée names "Brenda" "Dylan" they both fell asleep exhausted

* * *

The following morning both Dylan and Brenda couldn't believe they fell asleep, it's almost 8 when they both woke up. And thought that the gang were probably getting ready to go to the beach.

Brenda look for Bane hoping that he came home after all, but she didn't see him and she checked his car is nowhere their garage. She decided to take a shower before KC woke up, after her shower she checks her cell phone and the machine, still no sign of Bane. KC woke up and she dressed her daughter. Before they go out, she tried calling Bane but still no answer. Last night she called the bar, but the crew said that they didn't notice Bane all night. She texted Bane _'hubby I'm sorry..im stubborn I know but I love you…I love you so much…we'll be at the beach house…love you hubby…'_ she smiled hoping Bane would get the message.

Dylan took a shower, he knew Kelly didn't come home last night and he's freaking, Kelly didn't answer any of his call and didn't even call home. He too sends a message to Kelly 'happy birthday my fiancée… meet me at the beach house… I love you'

He went to Erica's room "you ready?"

"Dylan where are we going? I'm still sleepy and don't you remember anything?" Erica asked coming out of her room

"no, Kelly didn't came back home last night and I'm worried… and to answer you question, we're going to the beach house… everyone will be there… gang's weekend…" Dylan lied

Erica rolls her eyes "sure whatever.." Erica said under her breath.

Silver and Sanders family, Val & Joseph, Brandon & Shae, and Andrea where all heading to the beach apartment since Donna told them that they all should be there before 10, she didn't tell them about the party… she just told them that they'll have a gang's weekend.

Meanwhile at the beach house, Kelly stirred, "aw..aww" she said holding her head, she felt a terrible hang over, she look at the place and she recognized it "shit!!" she cursed then she look over her side and saw Bane still sleeping, she then noticed that they were both naked! "oh my god.." Kelly almost shouted "Bane get up…"

"I'm still sleepy beauty…" he answered, he then remembers that he has a fight with Brenda and it's impossible that they were in the same bed, he opened his eyes and saw Kelly with blanket wrap around her naked body "oh shit!!" Bane cursed

Bane put his hands on his head too, he too have a terrible hang over from last night. "oh my god Kelly… what did we do?"

"what do you think we did Bane?" Kelly said, she did know how to feel, the first thing that enters her mind is Brenda, sure they had fall out but she didn't intend to hurt her again like what happened before.

They both went to search for their cell phones "damn it!!" both cursed, they started to pick up their clothes which is all over the room, except for their coats, they both fixed themselves before going out of the room. None of them spoke anything.

When they were done fixing themselves, they went outside, to their surprise they saw the whole gang standing at the living room, with Brenda and Dylan who's holding their coats.

Kelly look around and saw the banners and the decorations, she look around and saw Erica's keyboard on the floor, and saw the bar with litter of 2 bottles of beer. She closed her eyes, tears came pouring out of her eyes, she didn't remember everything that she and Bane did last night but she knew it wasn't right.

Bane look at Brenda who looks everywhere but Bane, she's crying, softly crying that she thought no one could notice, but then she felt hands rubbing her back for comfort. Bane's heart broke into zillion pieces that was the most painful sight he saw, Brenda crying over him.

"what the hell is this all about Bane?" Valerie said angrily, everyone from the gang were holding their anger but Val didn't, she's Brenda's bestfriend, she knew Brenda's crashed right now. Val walks towards Bane and Kelly "why don't you answer? Both of you.."

Suddenly Brandon came rushing towards Bane and hits him, "oh my god Brandon.." the gang was shocked, they haven't seen Brandon that angry, Steve and David went to stop Brandon

"what do you have to say for yourself" he shouted at Bane and Kelly

Bane and Kelly couldn't speak a word, it's like they lost their. "I can't believe you Kelly… doesn't this situation familiar to you?" Val said still not changing her tone "oh let me refresh your memory…summer of 1993.."

"Val stay out of this.." Kelly said almost whispering

"stay out of this? Are you nuts? What do you want us to do sit there and continue your freaking party?... and oh by the way… Dylan and Brenda did all of this… see all those times you thought…" she started then she look at Bane "you both thought that they were cheating on you they were so damn busy preparing for this day…" Kelly look shock "right Kel… Brenda and Dylan did all of this… well at least I could say that you enjoyed the place.." Val said giving Kelly a laugh that obviously insults her

"and you Bane.." Donna spoke up, she had tears, coz she knows the time has come, and she couldn't imagine what pain Brenda is going through right now. "you knew what this is all about right?" Bane barely nods "and yet you let it get into you? I can't believe you…" Donna said angrily

The gang were surrounding Bane and Kelly who still didn't speak a word, only Andrea, Janet and Shae were with Brenda and Dylan who still look so shock, Brenda is holding KC, she's holding her so tight as if she's getting all her strength from KC, Dylan, didn't notice that he's crushing the bouquet of flowers he's holding. He wanted to punch Bane but he couldn't, at least not in front of Brenda.

Brenda step back and lost her balance "whoa bren…" Shae said catching her the gang look at them "let me take KC bren.." Shae said but Brenda didn't let go of KC, her tears were pouring non stop, she too couldn't speak, but she gave Shae and the girls an assuring look that KC is fine with her.

"how could you do that Kel?" David said, his tone weren't different from Brandon, Val and Donna

"man, that was a no-no for any of my girlfriends.." Steve said who wanted to hit him too but he knew better than that

Both Kelly and Bane's eyes were lock on Dylan and Brenda who's at the other side of the room, Bane bravely walks towards Brenda passing through Val and Donna but Brandon moves faster than him 'uh oh..' he stop Bane

"let me talk to her.." he said calmly

"pal I think you know my answer to that…" Brandon said

Bane close his fist, he wanted to hit Brandon just to go to Brenda, Brenda saw him getting angry, she moves in front of Brandon.

"bren.." almost everyone in the room called Brenda look at her and nods, she look at Shae and handed KC to her.

She looks at the yes of Bane still crying, "2 minutes.." she said coldly

"Brenda I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything.. I know this isn't enough and I can't ever justify what I did..but please give me a chance.."

"chance? What chance? To do that again next time we get close?" Dylan spoke angrily, Brenda look at him and shook her head

"bren listen to me… we really need to talk.. please…" Brenda stared blankly at his eyes.

"beau.." Brenda glared at him "Brenda please.. listen to me.. you know how much I love you bren.."

"I used to know that Bane.. I was secured before this whole thing happened, I thought you love me and our daughter enough for you to stay loyal to us.." Brenda finally said, but she still didn't show any emotion except for the tears that's pouring on her cheeks

Kelly tried to go towards Dylan but Erica stood up in front of her brother "I don't think so…" she said

Kelly pulls her bitchy face and said "stay out of this missy"

To her and to everybody's surprise Erica slapped her "you know what for the longest time I wanted to do that to you… for everything you've done to my brother, to Brandon, to Val to Brenda and to me when I was new here… but Brenda taught me better than that… I know better than to waste my time on a self-centered bitch.."

"Erica.." the gang chorus but Erica didn't mind them

"I've always wanted Brenda for my brother you know that? Even mom and iris… but I don't know why, but he fell in love with you, and worst he proposed to you.. don't you get it Kel he loves you… are you that naïve not to know that? I've always know what and who you are ever since high school… you know what you must be thankful that my brother loved you coz from what I heard no one.. I mean not ever your gonna be truly love you slut!!"

Kelly couldn't take Erica's word, she was hurt by every single word that Erica said, she was about to slap Erica but she felt a hand stopping hers. It was Brenda "lay off Kel.." she said finally showing her true emotions

"Brenda…"

"save it Kel… I'm not gonna listen to your crap…" Brenda snapped her

The gang look at her, they never heard Brenda in that tone. "I'm sick and tired of you Kelly… I thought we settled this before my wedding?" she stopped and looks at Bane 'I thought you said that, you learned to accept my relationship with Dylan? I don't know what else to do Kel… I even offered to move back to London just for you to be happy but you said there's no need for that.. and what now?"

"bren.. we were drunk…"

"and that's an excuse?" Val but in

Kelly gave her a look, but she knew she wouldn't get any sympathy from the gang. Donna moved closer to Brenda, Brenda lean on her, the gang were looking at them curiously.

"Kelly, I know I have shortcomings as a friend and I'm sorry about that" brenda said, she obviously didnt know what to think or to say that time.

"bren don't say sorry… you did nothing wrong.." Kelly cut her off

"really? Then why did I deserved this pain from you Kel?" she asked breaking down, Donna held her tighter

"I didn't mean too.."

"that's bull shit Kel.." Val but in again

"Val.." Brenda said looking at Val "fine.. but please don't tell me you'll be this big person and forgive her after a week.." Val said

"I'm not..' Brenda said looking at Val, then she turned to face Kelly again "she's right… that's bull shit Kel… everytime we have this situation that's what you always tell me…"

"we were drunk, he's drunk because you had a fight,"

"and that's my fault?" Brenda asked

"I could never say anything right here… but please lets talk when we're all cool.." Kelly said trying to move closer to Brenda but Brenda step back

"no were done Kel.. I'm done with all this crap.." Brenda said getting all the strength she needs "I've lost 2 of the most important people in my life to you on different times… and now Bane.. my husband.. KC's father… I can't take it any more Kel…" Brenda said crying harder, Bane walks towards her but Val and Erica stop him

"wait bren what do you mean two?" Dylan moves closer to the girls

Brenda regret her choice of words instantly, "I meant you and Kelly" she lied "I know we seem ok but I think we both know that after what happened we're never the same Kel… and will never be the same…" Brenda continue

"I didn't say anything to both of you back then…if you only knew…" Brenda was trying not to spill anything to them "all of you… if you only knew how much pain I went through that… no one knew…but I did it Kel… I moved on…I now this probably ancient story but I'll tell it anyways, back in high school you've done nothing but to take away anything that makes me happy, including Dylan.. 1 week after you told me about your relationship you want me to forgive you and not to cut you off my life.. and I was like 'are you even thinking of what you're saying'? you lied to me big time, you cheated on me, and my boyfriend dumped me and…" she paused "dumped me… I thought I could never find love after him.. and no one care… not even Brandon.." Brenda totally breakdown, she was holding all that for years and now she just felt like venting

"Brenda.." Brandon said softly

"no its true Brandon.. of all people I thought I have you back then… but you never said anything to me.." Brenda look at Bane, she needs him to her side now "all of you… it's as if I deserved all that pain that nobody tried to talk to me, that what Dylan and Kelly did to me is ok since they love each other and there nothing I can do about it… and that I just have to let it go and accept it… but it's not easy… you wanna know why Kel?" she said, her emotions were taking over her

Donna stop her "bren.."

"no Donna she needs to know all of them needs to know…" everyone was so eager to know what Brenda would say, they were all curious about something that Brenda wasn't telling them.

"do you wanna know why Kel?" she asked again "you all saw me cried when same thing happened to Erica recently, I didn't cry because I'm still hurt over that freaking break up… I'm so over it.." she didn't care what Dylan would feel, she just wanna let it all out

"I cried and got depressed because it brings out bad memories again… memories that I thought I forgot already.." Brenda said now in a calmer tone

"when you guys went to my house that day.. to tell me you choose Kelly over me.." she said looking straight to Dylan's eyes "and to tell me that she's the girl from summer.." Brenda look at Kelly "I wasn't really feeling well.. that's because few days before that Donna and I found out that I'm.. I'm pregnant.." she said breaking down again

**"what?"** the whole gang chorus in disbelief Dylan was so shocked he looked at Brenda. Tears started to fill his eyes

"oh my god bren.. that's…" Val lost for words in disbelief

"you knew this all along?" David asked Donna

"yeah but…i.."

"David I asked her not to tell anybody.." brenda said

"not even me?" Brandon said sounding so hurt

"or me?" Val added

"guys… let her talk.. she has her reasons…" Donna said

"no wait, that's my baby?" Dylan finally spoke

Brenda nodded, "damn it bren… why didn't you tell me?"

"then what choose me over Kelly because of the baby? No way Dylan… I will never use my child to be with her father..." Brenda almost shouted

Brandon hits Dylan "Brandon!!" Shae shouted

"what's that for B?" Dylan asked

"what's that for? I never said anything back in high school, I saw my sister's life fell apart, it hurt me ten folds, and know she lost her baby because of you two.." he was about to hit Dylan again when Steve stop her "let go of me Steve.."

"B I didn't know anything about the baby… and I would never do that to your sister if I knew.."

"see?" Brenda cut them off "you would never hurt me or choose Kelly if you knew I was pregnant… now I'm really glad I didn't tell any one… after that scene at the park, I went home devastated… I was talking to my baby, telling her that she lost her father… before I knew it blood runs through my legs and then it hits me… I lost my child because of you two!!" Brenda said as she cry harder "no one knew how much pain I went through alone… Donna knew it but still, when I'm alone and doing nothing memories of the past came running through my mind and I'll always cry myself to sleep. It was so hard for me to see you two almost everyday in school, but slowly I cope up and move on… Kelly I moved on… I lost my child, my one great love all at the same day and I lost them both to you, but I learned to move on alone!!" Brenda cried harder, the girls were all crying this time, they couldn't imagine what Brenda went through

"I felt so alone during those time, I really felt so alone that I wanna elope somewhere to forget everything that happened, then came the opportunity to get away from all of you… I told you that the offer were for summer only, but I knew all along that it's not.. that roy wanted me to stay in London to study drama, and I accepted it because I wanna get away from all of you… " Brenda said crying and looking at everyone

"why can't you do it too? You have Dylan, he loves you.. I think he loves you now more than he loved me.." Brenda said, she earn a piercing look from everyone "no I'm serious, and I know that looks in his eyes whenever he sees you… what I don't understand is why can't you feel his love?" Brenda "for once Kelly, use your heart, it knows where you really belong, what's real from what's not… use it Kel.." Brenda said "after all the pain you put me through, I'm surprise that I'm still talking to you right now, I thought that I can wing it.. I thought that everything will work well… so I stayed civil and be friends with you… but you just pushed me over the edge Kel.. and I'm done with it… " Brenda said with conviction , she look at Kelly's eyes letting her know that she meant every word she said

"that's it bren?" Val asked "you know sometimes, I really wish I'm you.. you know what I mean.." Brenda shook her head

"look guys… I'm sorry about all this..im sorry I didn't tell you about it…" Brenda said, then she look at Dylan "I'm sorry…" she said, she owe it to Dylan, despite of everything he still deserved to know about it. "but I can't help to feel relief now that you all know about it.. I'm happy I was able to tell you all about that, I've been carrying it for the longest time… now I truly can move on..but not here…"

"wait a minute bren…I know that tone.." Brandon said in disbelief

Brenda looked down "no bren…you can't… we can all work this out together.."

" I don't think so Brandon…" Brenda said

"so you're leaving again huh? Well I can't seem to notice that's what you do best bren.. leaving me, us…" Erica said as she realized what the twins are talking about

"what?" Donna and Val asked her

"listen guys… I'm sorry.. but you guys have to understand me, I can't stand to see.." she hesitated to say her name but she did it anyways "I can't stand to see or be with Kelly on the place… I'm sorry… this all just to much..loosing Dylan to her, I can accept it, I hated her when I lost my child, but still I moved on but sleeping with MY husband? That I can't take… sober or not..." brenda started to get angry again

"bren.." Bane started

"save it Bane.. I don't wanna hear it… I don't care if you're drunk or not.. you still did it…" more tears came out from Brenda's eyes

"bren.." this time Val tried to calm her and change her mind

"Val.. you know that I'm just like you when I make up my mind…" Brenda said, not really mad but she can't believe them all trying to change her mind

"yeah but about KC?" Brandon asked

"she'll be with me…I'm her mother… she'll be fine.. look guys I just need time… time to think everything through.." Brenda said, Brenda walk over Shae and told her to bring KC to Bane to say goodbye, he's still the father after all, Bane took KC and kissed her, he's crying and he told his daughter how much he's sorry and that he love her and her mommy so much. Brenda went to Erica "happy birthday sweetie..im sorry…" Erica didn't answer nor return Brenda's hug, she understood her, she just can't stand the thought of Brenda leaving again.

Brenda get all of KC's stuffs then went over to Bane, she didn't even look at him she scooped KC out of his arms. Before she turn her back on him, she finally look at his eyes, but still didn't say anything, she look at him her eyes talked to Bane, her eyes reflects everything that Brenda was feeling that moment, tears came running to her cheeks, Bane wanted to say something but he couldn't, he's lost with Brenda's eyes. then brenda finally turn her back on everyone.

"bren.." Dylan called, the guys looked at him but didn't stop him, they knew if there anyone who could talk through Brenda it's Dylan,.

Brenda stopped but didn't look back at first, abut she felt Dylan moving closer to her, she turned around "let any of us know where you are bren… any of us…" Dylan said

She gave him a weak smile, Dylan knew that she needed that and she was glad that Dylan understood her. "and take care of this angel…and you too…take care brender..we still have to talk though.. but it can wait..what's important to me is that you find your peace of mind… and when you're ready to talk again you know where to find me okay?"

Brenda nodded, she hugs Dylan. Bane felt his anger rising, she never get a chance to touch Brenda and yet she's hugging Dylan. "thank you Mckay.." brenda said softly. She look at the gang once again then she fix her eyes with Erica who's crying, then to Val and Donna, to Brandon and finally to Bane. She then headed out.

* * *

**A/N ok.. i know a lot of Kelly fans would cursed me after reading this chapter... nothing personal guys.. just wanna make good story.. peace yall..**

**and about brenda's revelation you'll read more on duture chapters so stay with me and please review guys!! thanks!!**

**much love charmingbrenda**


	12. thoughts and explanations

**thanks for all the reviews guys...**

**to my new reviewers rose lily potter, shanfan, brendylanfan and quistis04-- thank you, you guys are great!!**

**and of course my three angels.. littlemissbad, brankel and bev90210fan thank you, as always you guys were awesome!!**

**and i feel the same way with all of you.. i too was like _"awww poor bren.."_ i cant even write that chapter at first, ask bevs.. i was like _"oh no, bren cant go through it all over again.."_ LOL**

**anyhow, here's the next chapter...nothing intense just thoughts and some explanations.**

* * *

Dylan turned back to the gang, his eyes were lock on Kelly's, he gave them his own version of death glare then headed out too.

The gang was left confused, no one was able to talk for a moment there. Until Erica broke her silence "ok..i guess the party is off, and I'll tell you guys, this is the worst birthday I have.." she said, she turn to Kelly and Bane "and I have you two to thank for" she said sarcastically. She two head out of the beach apartment.

The gang still couldn't speak a word, everything's sinking to them, Brenda and Bane fought, Bane got drunk, Dylan and Kelly had their usual fight, Kelly went out, Kelly and Bane slept together because they're too drunk to know what's right, Brenda and Dylan plus the whole gang caught them, Brenda's breakdown, Brenda's confession and Brenda's leaving. That's too much for them, and now they were facing Kelly and Bane.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Kelly?" Val started

Kelly still lost in her thoughts, she couldn't believe that in just one night everything's changed and that she'll hurt people whom she love and care about.

"I.. I.. I didn't mean everything to happen.." Kelly said

"Of course you didn't.. You just let that alcohol take your sanity and forget about Dylan and Brenda" Val said

"Ok this wouldn't help, we need to talk about this like adults.." Brandon said

"No, we need to talk, but not with both of them… like Brenda said I too, have enough of this…" Val said "lets go, I feel dirty just to be around this house.."

Kelly wanted to defend herself, but knowing Val she knew she wouldn't win at all. The whole gang nodded in agreement, and they started heading out after they each give Bane and Kelly a disgusting look.

Soon after the gang left, Kelly and Bane stayed there still trying to recall everything's that happened. Kelly cry harder as she realized what had happened, she lost Dylan, she lost her friends just because she can't accept the fact that her fiancée and her friend were bestfriends. Bane came closer to her to comfort her "shhh… Kelly I'm sorry for all this, I should've been more careful.."

Kelly look up to him, "No Bane it's my fault.. it's all my fault.." she cry harder on Bane's shoulder

"We'll get through this Kel, we just have to give them time, and us too, we need time to think about a lot of things"

"Yeah I guess you're right.." Kelly said, she look around "and you knew all of this?" she asked

"Yeah, Brenda never keeps a secret from me…" realizing that brenda just told them something that no one knew except Donna "well aside from what really happened to her back in 1993, which I perfectly understand why she didn't tell me.." he added

"I'm so stupid to let all this get into me" Kelly said as she shook her head

"No, come on, we need to go, I need to see Brenda before she go, and you try to talk to Dylan… we can make this right Kel.. Trust me.." Kelly nodded and they both head out.

At the casa Walsh were the gang went, "I can't believe Bane.." Donna said staring into nothing, everyone were contemplating everything

"You're telling me… and what about that bitch?" Val added

"Val.." Steve and Brandon warned her

"What? Get this, Brenda may forgive Kelly as we all know Brenda is incredibly forgiving but I wont, and I'll never be the same with her again.. I wasn't here when this happened the first time, and if I were here, I would definitely stand up for Brenda, even if I don't know about the baby… oh my god… Brenda went through it all alone…" Val said another tear escaped her eyes.

"How did she do it Donna? How did she get through that alone?" Andrea asked

The gang waited for her answer, "Well, let me tell you the whole story instead" Donna started "When she found out that she's pregnant, I'm with her, and I know that if I wasn't there, I too would never knew about it. And Brenda was so happy… she's happy to have Dylan's baby, we talk a lot, about her future, the baby's future, your reactions, Cyndi and Jim's reaction and all that… but then she started to cry, I know its about Dylan, that time I think its just beginning, I mean the you-have-to-choose-between-us drama of Brenda and Kelly, and she honestly didn't want Dylan to choose her because of the baby, as much as she would love to have her family with Dylan she just can't…"

"See that's Brenda, always thinking about her so called friends first.." Val but in

"Yeah I know.." Donna agreed "anyways, as time goes by, she started to feel sick, you know the morning sickness and all that, and Dylan hasn't choose among them, but that day, when Dylan and Kelly went to her, she told me that by the moment she opened the door and saw them together, she knew she lost Dylan.. I didn't know what to do back then, I was the only person who knew about everything, but she told me that I just have to be there with her and everything will be ok… and I did, we're always talking at the phone, when we're together we didn't talk about it at all, its like Brenda suppressed all her pain and forced herself to be the person we all saw back then. That afternoon, when she called me, she was crying and I was panicking, she just said 'Dons I lost Dylan and my baby..' and I couldn't believe it at first, she started crying harder and it all sink in to me, I cried with her, we stayed at the phone just crying about her losses" Donna said, everyone were eagerly listening to her, all had tears in their eyes again.

"I too, knew about her not coming back here, we talk about it and she decided that it'll be easier for her to really move on when she's not here, as much as I would like her to stay but I know that it'll be best for her, during the first 2 years, she had a hard time, nightmares came to her at nights, she didn't have anybody there, we would talk everytime she got time and slowly she pain go away and she started to really enjoy her life at London.." Donna finished

"I feel bad about myself, I'm her brother… I should've been more sensitive about her feelings.." Brandon said, Shae holds his hand to comfort hm.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Brandon.. no one knew… I feel bad myself too..but this was all in the past, we need to face what's happening now.." Andrea said

"Knowing Brenda, she wouldn't get over this that easily, not with Bane hurting her and especially not with Kelly as the third party.." Donna said

"I agree… and speaking of.. where do think she'll go?" Val asked

"She could be anywhere, and I know bren, she'll call any of us.. and I'm not too worried though, she's tough, she's gonna pull it through.." David said

The gang nodded in agreement "well, we just have to be here for her and give all the time she needs, and I know everything will be ok in no time.." Steve said

**At Dylan's place**

Erica went back to the house, she wasn't feeling any good to go out and celebrate her birthday, she went straight to her room and locked herself in there. She heard a car pull up, she knew it was Kelly coz she knew Dylan, Dylan wouldn't come home at most later at the evening. She didn't went out to see Kelly, she don't wanna say things that she'll might regret after.

Kelly started to pack her things, she knew Dylan wouldn't want her near him or Erica, and she accepted it, she too felt like she needs to go away and clear her mind. When she's done packing, she went to get a pen and paper and write Dylan a note, she placed it in bedside table. Then she heads out.

When Erica heard her sped off, she went to Dylan's room and saw all the hangers empty, she knew Kelly left. She felt happy to know that, but part of her still cares for Kelly, they may not be the closest but she practically grew up with her around.

Erica tried calling Brenda but she wont answer, she then send her a message '_sis, I know your hurt.. and I understand everything.. I'm sorry about lashing you earlier… take care bren.. call me when you're ready to talk.. I love you.. and I hope to see you soon..'_

**At Brenda's place**

She was packing KC's things first, she was crying so is KC, "sshhh.. baby don't cry.. we'll be ok.." she comforted her daughter she pack the last stuff she needed and went to their room, she started packing her own things. She heard her cell phone rang several times, she knew the gang would contact her so she intentionally ignored the calls. She pack her suitcase she went to get her bag and wallet, she took out all credit cards that Bane gave her or anything that has to do with Bane's money. Ever since Brenda and Bane got together, Bane didn't let Brenda spend a penny on anything, he provides everything she wanted and needed, so all of her own money from acting and other jobs she took when she's in London were saved. Brenda bring KC downstairs and place her on her crib while she load their things on her car. She was upstairs getting the last bag when Bane came in, Bane went to see KC who's crying at her crib, "ssshhh..baby… I'm sorry.." he said hugging her princess

Brenda came in and saw Bane holding KC, she wanted to get KC right away but she couldn't deny KC to her father, she didn't say a word or look at him, she continue loading her bags at the car. After everything, she went back to the house and do few phone calls, 'ok that would be great... thanks...' she said and she put down the phone. She turned to Bane who's' still holding KC.

"We have to go.." Brenda said coldly

"Bren.. Can we talk?" Bane asked

"No.." Brenda answered firmly; she went to get KC from him

Bane reluctantly gave KC to Brenda, "Bren... I'm sorry... if not for anything but for just causing you so much pain…" he tried again

Brenda didn't reply nor look at him; she picks up her bag and turned her back on Bane, and never looks back until she reaches her car. She fixed KC on her car seat and then took off.

She was just actually heading to a hotel; she wasn't sure herself where to go what she knows is that she needed to get out of the house. When settled at the hotel room, she phone Donna.

_"Bren?" Donna answered her cell phone, the gang look at her curiously_

"Yeah hi Donna…"

_"Where are you?"_

"At the hotel, I didn't wanna be home with Bane; I still don't know where to go… I'm thinking about my parents but I don't want them to find out about my baby, I wanted to go to New York but I'm pretty sure Roy wouldn't let me go till I do his plays and now I'm thinking of going to Iris..."

_"Iris?" the gang looks at Donna who all wanted to know what Brenda is saying_

"Yeah... She wanted me to visit her long ago but I haven't had time, I think now is just perfect..."

_"Yeah, I think that great Bren..."_

_"What's great?" Val asked, Donna signal her to quiet_

"So you're still with them I see..." Brenda's tone suddenly changed

_"uhhmm.. Yeah…"_

'It's ok... Just don't tell them my plans ok? I'll call you when I get there... and Donna, uhhmmm, thanks for everything…"

_"Bye, take care…"_

"I will..." then they hung up

Brenda did several phone calls for their flight to Hawaii, she phoned Iris and she was ecstatic when she told her that she's coming over. She decided to take a nap, she felt exhausted, she felt like she's been crying all day long, soon she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Back at the casa Walsh, the gang looks at Donna curiously after she hung up.

"What did she tell?" Brandon asked

"uhmm.."

"Where will she go?" Steve asked

"She's…"

"Is she still crying?" Val asked

"Well guys, one question at a time, no she's not crying anymore, at least she's not crying when I talked to her" she answered looking at Val "she didn't tell me where she's going.." she said looking at Steve "and she just wanted to thank me about earlier.. You know Brenda, she never fails to thank you for the slightest thing you did for her..." she said looking at Brandon.

"Ok I say we all go home, I think we had enough of all of this... We just hope and pray that Brenda and KC will be fine and that everyone pull through it…" Andrea said

"Yeah I think your right, I still can't believe what happened though..." Janet said

"Either could I..." Andrea answered

As the gang heads home, Brandon and Valerie couldn't stop thinking about Brenda. "hey you two, I know you're very much concern about Brenda, we all do but I think you two needs to rest too.." Joseph said, Val looks at him

"I think your right honey… come on..." Val and Joseph head upstairs

"What about you Mr. Walsh?" Shae asked

"I'm sorry hon, I can't help but blame myself, she's my sister, my twin sister, my better half, and how can I not know about what she went through?"

"Brandon, what's done is done, you wasn't able to help her before and now you have a chance to make it better for her, and I'm sure Brenda didn't mean anything she said about you not being there when she nerds you, she's hurting and that's what pain and anger do to you right? So don't beat yourself..." Shae calmly said

"What will I do without you?" Brandon asked as he understood what Shae said

Shae smiled, "oh, I don't know, uhmmm suffer endlessly?" she joke

Brandon laughs a little "And I think you're right about taking rest too, my head feels like it's gonna explode."

"Well then, come on now…" Shae said as they too head upstairs.

Meanwhile, little did the gang knew, Dylan is in his 'hang out' during high school, the one where he used to drink himself to sleep and play pool all night long.

"Hey to what do I owe this visit from the Prince of Beverly Hills?" Carlo, the owner said as he saw Dylan came in, "well it's too early to open child… but since you're a regular here… I think, I..." he trailed off as he saw that Dylan isn't ok "hey child... What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing..." Dylan answered "I'll play at my table..." he said heading to a certain table at the corner.

"ok, you know the drill so enjoy your game I guess?" Carlo said, he definitely knew that something isn't right but he also knew that Dylan doesn't wanna talk about it yet.

As for Kelly, she moves in, in her old place before moving with Dylan. She unpacked her things and took a long cold shower. It'll definitely help her with her hang over and help her to relax a bit.

She made herself a coffee, still for her hang over, as she thinks of what had happen, tears came pouring out of her eyes again. She felt so guilty about Brenda's child, her stealing Dylan from Brenda, her being so jealous of Brenda since they met, and her sleeping with Brenda's husband.

She reflected on her life, on what she was and everything's that has happened to her. She was sure that she was well loved by her friends and family, even Brenda, she knew Brenda was true to her in spite of everything else. After thinking a lot, she eyes gave in and before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep in her bed.

Bane isn't doing well too; he locked himself at their room holding their family picture and KC's stuff toy. He saw all Brenda's credit cards and ATM cards that came from him, he knew Brenda could take care of their daughter without his help but he wished Brenda didn't left all the cards in case of any emergency. He blamed himself for everything that happened, his mind is with his family, he wanted to call Brenda and asked her where is she, but knowing his wife, she wouldn't answer his call. He too cried himself to sleep, still holding the picture.

Back to Dylan, the place is getting crowded, he was playing with some old folks and barely said a word to them, "well what's wrong with this picture? Prince McKay playing pool without beer in his hands?" one of his pals said

Dylan didn't answer, he continue playing pool. He was fighting so hard the temptation and thinking hard he was surprised to realize that she just kept thinking about Brenda and it keeps him from doing something he knew Brenda would never like.

Erica alone at Dylan's place, she's getting worried since Dylan haven't call her yet; she couldn't call Brenda this time, and Kelly wasn't around. She dismissed her thoughts; she knew Dylan would come around.

At the hotel, Brenda was having her dinner, she didn't actually touch the food that much, but she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, KC wouldn't stop crying all afternoon, like her, KC cried herself to sleep that evening. As soon as she finish 'eating' she took a quick shower then allowed herself to sleep, coz she knew that she'll need to be strong without Bane on her side.


	13. healing

**OMG sorry for super late update... i was having writers block... i cant seem to write anything... but here's a short chappy for you guys...its not as great as the others but please bear with me ill get better with this promise... and thanks for all the reviews..you guys were awesome!!**

Brenda took the first flight came morning, and Iris will be picking her at the airport. Her mind started to clear up during the flight; she was just so focused on KC, who seems to understand what's happening to her parents. Before she leave, she send a message to Donna telling her that she's leaving and that she'll call her soon and she asked Donna to look after Erica too.

When she arrives, her eyes search for Iris, she went to sit down at the waiting area. A few minutes later she heard a familiar voice calling her "Brender!!" she look around and found Iris

Iris hurriedly walk towards her "oh I'm so sorry child." She said "I could feel your pain Brender…but you did right by coming here.."

Brenda sobs on Iris's shoulder "shhh… you'll get through this.. I know you will…" she notice the stroller "hey is that my almost grandchild?" she asked

Brenda pull away and said "yes… meet my daughter Iris, Kristina Cassandra Walsh-Jessup we call her KC for short"

"Lovely name for a lovely princess… you did good Bren.."

"Thanks.."

"now, come on I know your tired from the flight.." Iris said as she pushed KC's stroller while Brenda push their cart

After almost 30 minutes they arrive at Iris's place. "wow… this place is so cool Iris.."

Brenda said, as they came in. It was a small house near the beach, everything is wooden and if not wooded it's all white, very cozy and very Hawaii.

"thanks, I know you'll like it here.. ok choose your room, settle your things and I'll watch KC for you, then maybe we can eat or something.."

"ok.. Thanks Iris… " Brenda said, Iris nodded and the she heads to her room.

Meanwhile back in Beverly Hills, Dylan came home at almost morning, he went straight to his room and found Kelly's letter, he open it and read it after reading it he crumpled it and threw it on the floor "all lies…" he muttered then he laid back to the bed and drifted to sleep.

Bane and Kelly were both asleep at their own places, both had fallen asleep crying over their love ones.

They didn't know that Brenda had gone long when they wake up.

"the food is great Iris.. thanks.." Brenda said after they've eaten their breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it…" Iris said, there was an awkward silence between them "you don't have to tell me your problem Brender, I'm here to just be here for you…" Iris finally said

"Thanks for understanding Iris… I just need time."

"Take all the time you need and I'm sure you will definitely enjoy here.."

"I know… I love the place, and not to mention the beach…"

"and I'm glad you decided to be here… I'm planning to go visit you next month…"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I haven't seen this angel.." Iris said picking up KC from her car seat "and of course I missed Dylan, you and the rest of the gang.." she continues

Brenda didn't react at all, and Iris noticed it, she sighs, it's obvious that whatever happened to Brenda is connected to Dylan and the gang.

"ok..why don't you two take a nap first and I'll show you around later… I know you two are tired…" Iris said

"yeah that would be great Iris.. and that pumpkin needs to eat too…" brenda said pointing to KC

Brenda started to clean the table but Iris stopped her " I'll take care of that Bren.."

"no.. I'll do the dishes, go enjoy KC… I'll be there in a few.." Iris smiled and went to the foyer, which has a wooden swing, she sat there putting KC on her lap and then they both played. KC laughs at Iris making silly faces in front of her.

When Brenda came back from the kitchen minute later, she saw KC sleeping at Iris's lap, she smiled at the sight, Iris is like her second mother no matter what happened to her and Dylan Iris will always be her second mother, Iris saw her standing at the door "I don't know, she fell asleep, one minute we were laughing and playing then before I knew it, she's already asleep." Iris said quietly as she handed KC to Brenda

"she must be tired…" Brenda almost whispered back

"ok, you two off to bed now.. and I'll see you later…"

Brenda nodded and went to her room, she tuck KC in and surround her with pillows. She lay beside her daughter and both girls were fast asleep in no time.

Back at Beverly hills, it was after lunch when Dylan woke up, he saw Erica at the kitchen having her lunch alone. "hey" he greeted his sister

"hi" Erica greeted back but she didn't look at Dylan

Dylan sighs, he knew Erica is hurting he went to sit next to her "saved anything for me little sis?" he asked hoping to change the mood in between them

Erica stood up and got Dylan his plate and gave him his lunch "thanks sis…" Dylan said

Still no word from Erica "hey talk to me.." Dylan faced her

Erica finally look at him "I don't know what to say Dylan.. I'm still confused.."

"Erica I know what you feel, I still cannot believe what happened yesterday… and Brenda... and I haven't really talk about it yet.."

"speaking of Brenda, just so you know, she left earlier this morning.. but Donna wouldn't tell me where she went…"

"I know she wouldn't tell you, don't worry if I still know Brenda like I used to, I know where she is as we speak… and I'll tell you she's definitely in good hands.."

Erica sighs, yes she's worried about KC and Brenda but with Dylan's words, she knew in her heart that they were ok.

"ok.. if you say so.. " Erica said "uhhmmm Dylan, I'm going out , I'll be with heather and ruby and the rest of my friends, we'll just watch a concert then dinner.."

"ok, just be careful and call me if you need anything… do you still have money? You haven't ask me for allowance lately.."

"that's because Brenda was giving me too!!" Erica said smiling

"ahh.. no fair sis…. Why didn't you tell me?"

"hmm its nothing, she's not really giving me money.. she's just buying anything I needed before I even tell you.. so I got to save my allowance coming from you… and after tonight I'm sure you'll have to give me my allowance, coz the girls wanted me to treat them since it was my birthday yesterday…"

"of course you'll treat them, wait here…" Dylan stood up and went to his room when he came back he handed Erica an envelop and his gift.

"what this?" Erica asked

"open it.."

Erica open it and saw that beautiful bracelet than Dylan and Brenda bought for her "happy birthday sis…"

"this s beautiful… thanks Dylan" she looks at the envelop

"and that's yours too.." Dylan said

Erica opened it and saw credit cards "you gave me credit card?"

"well, I think it's better like that especially when your shopping.. and besides Brenda never gave up until I agree…"

"I knew Brenda has something to do with this…" Erica said laughing "but then again thanks.."

"welcome… now go get ready for your night out…"

"thanks.." Erica kissed Dylan and went to her room

Dylan smiled, that's the least he could do for Erica. Then his thoughts went back to Brenda, he reach for his phone and call Donna

_"Dylan?"_

"yeah hi Donna.. I heard Brenda left.."

_"yeah earlier this morning.. she haven't call me yet but I think she's ok…"_

"I know she is and I just call to say thank you for being with Brenda when I wasn't there"

_"Dylan, I'll do it in a heartbeat again for her and I think you two needs to talk too.."_

"yeah we will.. when she comes back.."

_"ok.. I'll see you around then.."_

"Donna? Can you tell Brenda to call me anytime she wants?"

_"uhhmm sure Dylan.. bye.."_

"thanks.. bye…"

Meanwhile Bane's got himself busy with the work, both in office and in the club. He wanted to call and talk to Brenda but he knew Brenda wouldn't answer, so instead of moping and feeling guilty for what he did, he decided to keep himself occupied.

Kelly on the other hand filed a vacation leave from her work, she knew she couldn't concentrate at her work with her situation right now. She tried to call Dylan but after one ring she drop it out, she was too afraid of what Dylan would say.

Back at Hawaii, later that afternoon, Brenda and KC went out of their room and found Iris reading some book in the foyer.

"hey you two.." Iris greeted "nice nap huh?"

"yeah.. it felt so good to finally have a good sleep.."

"come on.. lets go to my store and I'll show you around…"

"sure.. let me just get KC's stuff.." she handed KC to Iris to get her stroller and her baby bag.

After a few minutes Brenda came back and the both headed out. They went to Iris store of beach collectibles and items.

"wow Iris this store rocks…"

"oh I know you'll love it.. you're a beach girl.."

"I am.."

They both went to walk around the beach, it was like a small community, all living at the beach shore, practically one big family of beach lovers, they all have businesses for the tourist. Iris had introduced Brenda to some of her friends there.

Brenda was enjoying her time, she's free, away from all the others especially away from Bane.

Later that night when KC was already asleep, Brenda and Iris had a chance to talk about everything. At first Brenda was hesitant to tell Iris about everything, but then Iris assured her that everything will be ok and that she needed to get it all out. And she did, she told Iris everything, she was crying all throughout the talk, and Iris was all ears to hear, she didn't know what to say she couldn't believe that she almost had a grandchild with Brenda.

"you've been a lot through child.." Iris finally said as she hugged Brenda "and I don't blame you when you decided not to tell anyone about it.. I would've done same thing…"

"I'm sorry Iris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this" Brenda said still crying

"shhh… what's done is done, and I'm glad you're here with me now… you definitely need time away from them…"

"thanks Iris…"

"your like my daughter Brenda, I'd do anything for you just like I'd do anything for Dylan and Erica"

"thank you.."

"now that we've talked about your problem, you can start your life over again, relax yourself while you're here and when you go back at them, you still have lots of talking to do…"

"I don't know what to say to Dylan… he's probably mad at me right now.."

"you know he'll never be mad at you… just tell him what you told me and everything will be ok…" Iris stood up and get something from the cabinet "I've given you that crystal necklace before and now, I think you should have this.." she handed Brenda a bracelet "it's a charmed bracelet, for luck, love and peace of mind… you definitely need that.."

Brenda put the bracelet on her wrist "thanks Iris…"

"I think you should rest now and we'll talk about this more tomorrow.. just know that I'm always ready to listen…" Iris said kissing Brenda on her forehead "but I think you should call them and tell them your ok…"

Brenda nodded and hug Iris "thank you Iris… thank you.." with that Iris headed to her room leaving Brenda alone at the living room. She have her cell phone on her hand, not really know if she'd call or what, she sighs and dialed a number.

"hello?"

_"Brenda?"_

"yeah It's me.. uhmmm look I just called to say we're ok.."

_"I know you are.. but where are you Brenda?"_

"somewhere peaceful Brandon… look, uhmm can you tell Valerie that I called and that I'm ok.. and the gang too… I don't want you guys worrying about me…"

_"you do know that I'll worry about you right sis?"_

"I know.."

_"and that I'm always here whenever you needed me.."_

"I know Brandon, and thanks…"

_"ok, Bren I just wanna say sorry about everything.."_

"Brandon, you don't have to say sorry, you know I didn't mean anything I've said about you not being there for me back then.. its just me being angry and all that.. but your still the best brother/bestfriend a girl can have.."

_"awww Bren we missed you here.. come back soon… and your also the best, maybe stubborn but the best twin sister/bestfriend a boy can have…"_

This made Brenda laugh a little "alright then, I promise to be home soon… send my love to everyone…"

_"and kiss KC for me please.."_

"will do… bye.."

"bye.."

Brenda hangs up and headed to her room, she felt light now, she knows that it'll be better tomorrow.

Meanwhile back at the Beverly Hills, Dylan went back to his 'hang out' he played pool just like the other night, but this time he was drinking, he thought about his baby, that would've been probably same age as Hannah, he thought about his life with Brenda if he hadn't been that stupid to let her go like that. Before he knew it he was drinking a little over to his 'limits'

.


	14. hello beverly hills

**thanks for the reviews guys... you guys were great!! and it seems like that you all wanted a BD reunion... let me think about that ok? LOL... meanwhile i'll give you another chapter... thanks guys!!**

It's bee a week since Brenda left Beverly Hills, they all continue their works and kept themselves busy to take their mind off of their problems. Erica went back to school, just like the others she kept herself occupied by school works. Kelly too went back to her job and tried talking to Dylan a couple of times but he wouldn't talk to her. Bane got so busy with the company and the club, he tried calling Brenda but she wouldn't answer to him, instead, Brenda would call Donna to tell him that KC is ok. By this time the gang knew that Brenda is with Iris, all except Dylan.

Dylan had gone back to drinking, the gang tried to talk to him, even Erica but he wouldn't listen, Brandon have to look after his auto shop because Dylan wasn't sober enough to run the shop most of the time. He was out every night drinking himself to sleep, ever since Brenda left he did a lot of thinking, and regret everything he had done to Brenda.

"why are you always right Bren?" he said to no one, he was at his room with a bottle of beer in his hand "why didn't I fight for you back then… I'm so stupid…I killed my child.. I caused you so much pain…" before he knew it he was falling asleep with Brenda in his mind.

At the casa Walsh the trio was having dinner when they thought about Dylan, "I tried talking to him.. but he wont listen.." Brandon said obviously frustrated about the situation

"So what are we gonna do?" Shae asked

"You know what if there's anybody who can get through Dylan it's Brenda.." Val said

"I know, but she's not here and we don't even know if Brenda would be ok with helping Dylan, I mean they didn't even have time to talk about what happened.." Brandon said

"Yeah but knowing those they only need one night.." Val was cut off by Brandon

"Val.."

"Let me finish ok? They just need one night of talking.." she finished giving emphasis on 'talking' "come on you know those two, together or not they still have their way into each others.. Admit it.. They have this strong connection that not even us have with either of them, considering that we're their bestfriend and you are her twin brother…"

"ok I get the point.." Brandon said letting a small laugh at Val's reasoning "and I hate to admit it but you're right, those two were almost like one, and I never know anybody who could get through Dylan except Brenda, and I never knew anybody who accepted my stubborn sister like Dylan did…" Brandon said laughing

"ok how about we try one last time before we get Brenda?" Shae speak

"yeah.. I think that's great let's try to talk to him again…" Val agreed

Back in Hawaii Brenda had a wonderful week, Iris and her had a lot of talking after that night, she cope up with the 'beach people' and enjoyed their company as well, she was always at Iris store, she made several charm bracelets necklaces made of sea shells and gems. She had called the gang several times just to stop them from calling her. She too did a lot of thinking, she realized that despite of everything she still wanted to be with Bane and she didn't want KC to grow up without a father. Bane had probably called her a million times since she left, she wanted to answer him but she wasn't ready but after a week of thinking and being away from him, she thought she's ready to talk to him.

So when Bane called her later that morning she answered him

"_Bren?"_

"who else would it be.. you called me right.."

"_yeah… right.. sorry…"_

"what do you want?"

"_I just missed you so much and KC too.."_

"she misses you to.."

"_she?"_

"your daughter…"

"_Bren.. can we talk? I mean really talk…"_

"I've got time, so shoot.."

_Bane sighs, "ok, first of, I really wanna say sorry for causing you so much pain Bren.. I really didn't mean it and I would never hurt you on purpose Bren you know that.."_

"I know that…"

"_I want you back Bren.. you and KC… come back to me Bren…"_

"not that easy mister…we'll talk more when I get there ok?" Brenda was loosing up a little, she missed Bane, and she just doesn't want to admit it.

"_are we ok?"_

"let me think about it…"

"_Bren…"_

"Bane we'll be ok in time, but let it be my time ok? And don't push it… wanna talk to KC?"

"_I'm dying…"_

"ok hold on I'll put you on speaker…" she went beside KC and put the cell phone of speaker mode "ok daddy, I'm here…" Brenda said in her baby voice

"_hey there princess, I missed you so much…" Bane said_

KC giggled at the sound of her father's voice, she kept on looking around for him "aww honey.. he's not here…" Brenda said

"_she's looking for me isn't she?" Bane said_

"yeah.. she's looking around for you.."

"_hey princess.. I'm here… but you can't see me now.. maybe mommy would bring you home soon so I can hug and kiss you…" Brenda smiled, she knew Bane's talking to her too. "don't you miss me princess?"_

KC tried to answer him, as if she said yes _"aww I missed you too princess.. I missed you and mommy so much…"_

KC yawn, "hey squirt are you sleepy?" Brenda asked her daughter

"_then let her sleep Bren… I'll call you back later…"_

"ok.."

"_Bren?"_

"hmmm?"

"_I love you beauty… I missed you so much…"_

"ok… later.." Brenda said as quickly as she can then she hangs up.

She didn't know how can she possibly be with Bane again without thinking about what happened, but she knew Bane would never hurt her intentionally, she knew what alcohol can do to a person, it wasn't right but she can't do anything about it anymore, what's done is done as they say. She then decided to go back at Beverly Hills in 2 days.

Back in Beverly Hills, the gang meet up at the peach pit. "Hey... What 's the matter now?" Steve asked

"It's Dylan... He's been drinking since Brenda left..." Erica said

"What?" Donna and David asked in unison

Suddenly, Kelly came in "uhhmm, hi guys…" the gang just nodded at her, Val wanted to say something but Shae look at her and mouthed "let it go…"

"Have you heard?" Steve asked her

"Heard what?" Kelly asked back

"Dylan's been drinking for a week now…" Val said with duh tone

"Sorry.. I didn't know about that... I tried calling him but he won't answer…"

"I know... He left his cell phone on his room... I barely see him at home..." Erica said

"Let me talk to him..." Kelly said

"What makes you think he wanted to talk to you?" Val said

"Val... just let me talk to him… I think I still can get through him…"

Valerie and Erica rolls their eyes, "ok, Kel try to talk to him… you know where to find him right?" Brandon said before Val can say anything

Kelly wasn't sure but she didn't want to give Val another reason to talk to her like that, "uhhmm yeah…" she then stood up and heads out, but Andrea knew that she was lying, she went after her.

"Hey…" Andrea caught her before she open her car

"Hey…"

"uhmmm look I know you've enough on your plate right now.. I don't want to add at it, he's at home…"

Kelly sighs and hugs Andrea "thank you…" Andrea nodded and went back to the pit.

"I doubt he'll talk to her but the least she could do is to try to talk him.." David says

"ok… why don't we go to the casa Walsh and talk some more about it, I'll txt Kelly to go there after they talk.." Steve said, the gang nodded in agreement, as they all went out the pit and headed at the casa.

**At Dylan's Place**

Thanks to Erica the place is still neat and tidy, no sign of Dylan's drinking. She went to their room and slowly opens the door. There she saw Dylan lying on the bed, the room was littered with empty bottles of beer, clothes on the floor, and bed's obviously not been made for a week. She sighs, part of her knew that Dylan wouldn't talk to her but she have to try. She moves closer to Dylan and seated at the end of the bed, she's hesitating to touch Dylan, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Dylan…" she softly said as she touches Dylan's face

Dylan stirred at the touch of Kelly, he barely open his eyes "Bren?" he asked without looking at her

Kelly was hurt but didn't let it get into her "no Dylan it's me…"

Dylan look at her and sighs "what are you doing here Kel?"

"we need to talk…"

"talk about what?"

"everything… come on Dylan…look at yourself…"

"Kel have you heard of minding your own business?" Dylan snap at her

"ok how about everything else?"

"what about it? Wanna tell me what happened that night? I'm sure you enjoyed it.. Kel… I don't have to hear it, because I know you.."

"Dylan, that wasn't done in purpose… we were both drunk and you of all people knows what can alcohol do…"

Dylan rolls his eyes "Kel, I never slept with my friend's wife when I'm drunk…"

"I know what I did was wrong, and I can't take it back… but Dylan at least let us work this out…"

"I don't think so Kelly.. now if you would excuse me I've better things to do than talking to you…" he stood up and headed out

Kelly followed him "better things huh? Or are you gonna go to that pool bar and drink yourself to death?" she said

"none of your business Kel.. bye.." Dylan answered and leaving Kelly alone in the house

Kelly sighs, then she heard her cell phone, she read the message and went out of the house too.

"ok.. let me try to talk to him again…" Brandon said after Kelly told them what happened

"I hate it when Dylan's like this… he's been sober for years.." Andrea said

"I wish Brenda was here… " Erica said almost whispering but the gang heard her anyways

Brandon again tried to talk to Dylan, he wouldn't tell anything to Brandon and he wouldn't listen to him, he told him to leave him alone and stay out of his problems. Dylan told Brandon that even if he tells him what's going on she wont understand it and the only person that could probably understand him wasn't there. He obviously wanted to talk to Brenda, and Brandon knew that Dylan is just as stubborn as his sister, so he decided to leave him alone and hoped that Brenda would be there anytime soon.

Brenda called Valerie to tell her that she's going home tomorrow, Val almost jumped when she heard Brenda's news, she didn't tell Brenda about Dylan, she didn't know how to tell her about it. Brenda wanted her to pick them up at the airport and that she will stay at the casa Walsh for a while because Bane and her still have to talk about them.

The next day, Val and Brandon went to pick Brenda at the airport while the rest of the gang minus Kelly, Bane and Dylan, were all preparing for a little welcome back party, they weren't sure if Brenda would be receptive with the party but they thought that that's the least the could do for Brenda and KC.

**At the airport**

"Val!!" Brenda called

Val and Brandon turned to her and rushed towards her, Val hugs Brenda "oh god I missed you Bren.."

"I missed you too, but I kinda need to breath here…"

"oh yeah right sorry…" Val said pulling away

"but not as much as I missed you sis.." Brandon said hugging her too

"thanks guys.. but I'm kinda starving and I know you guys prepared a party for us so come on…"

Val laughs a little "you knew us that well?" she asked

"yes, and I think you guys have something more to tell me…" she carefully eyed them, and then she confirmed her suspicion, now she just have to wait till they get o the house and talk.

"we'll talk later…" Brandon said picking up his niece

"ok.. so come on…" Val said picking up some of Brenda's luggage

Back at the casa Walsh the gang heard a car pulled up and they knew it was Brandon, they all went to the front door and waited for them.

"welcome back!!1' they all said when Brenda opened the door

She smiled at them, she missed the gang and she felt guilty leaving them like that, they could've just talk about the problem instead she went away leaving them confused.

"thanks guys… I missed you all.." the gang went to hug and kiss her one by one saying I miss you to each other.

When Brandon came in with KC, the gang rush towards him to see KC. Brenda laughs "and here I thought that this party was mine…" she said jokingly

'of course its yours too… we just missed KC too.." Donna said kissing KC

"I can see that…" Brenda said laughing "now do you guys prepared something for me.. preferably food? I'm starving… you know how Iris is, we only ate only vegetables and fresh fruits…"

"say no more Bren.." Steve cut her off, as he place his arms around her shoulder "we.. especially me prepared a very special meal for you… come on.." he lead her at the kitchen

They all followed them, and together they all enjoyed the meal, Brenda was telling them her week long 'vacation' and everything about Hawaii. No one dared to open the topic that they've all wanted to talk with her, and Brenda being the ever cautious about her friend noticed it.

"spill it guys…" she said making everyone look at her.

"uhmmm Hannah and Erica why don't you put the kids up to my room.." Val said, she knew they were gonna have the 'talk'

Hannah and Erica obeyed Val, though Erica was hesitant at first but she knew she wouldn't win with her big sisters and big brothers.

When Erica and the kids were out of the kitchen, Brenda looked at her friends "come on guys.. what's the matter?"

"uhmmm see Bren… uhmmmm… " Donna couldn't finish whatever she wanted to say

"let me…" Val said "ok Bren, see Dylan's been drinking for over a week now… and we couldn't make him stop, not us, not Erica or even Kelly tried but we wouldn't listen…" Valerie said getting straight to the point

"what??" Brenda exclaimed "and no one bothered to tell me?"

"look Bren sorry we didn't tell you but we thought we could make him stop but we obviously thought wrong… and we were supposed to tell you but you beat us by telling us that you're going home…" Brandon said calmly

"and uh… Erica managed to get Dylan to go here now.." Val said

"what?" the gang chorused, they didn't know that

"are you thinking that I can talk to him and that he'll listen to me?" Brenda asked them

"yeah..i mean.." Val started but cut by the sound of the doorbell "shit.." she cursed

"what will I do… we haven't even talk about our problem and now I'm supposed to save him from drinking… again.." Brenda said

Brandon stood up and opened the door, when they came back to the kitchen, Dylan saw the whole gang and didn't even noticed that Brenda was sitting there with them.

"I knew it…" Dylan said, he knew that his friends wouldn't give up to him even if he said so. Then he noticed a familiar face that he's been wanting to see all week, 'its Brenda!!' his mind shouted, they both enter into trance, Brenda just looked at him, she honestly didn't know what to say, same with Dylan, he looked at her, their eyes says it all, but Brenda and the rest of the gang were shocked when Dylan stormed out of the kitchen and went out, later they heard his car sped off, and they all swear that they saw tears coming down from Dylan's eyes.

The gang was left confused "what the hell happened? Why did he run off?" Steve asked

Erica came down as she heard a car sped off "is that Dylan?" then she noticed the looks at the gang's faces, "what happened where is he?" she turned to Brenda "did he talked to you?"

"I'll go find him…" Brandon said

"no… I'll go talk to him… wait here…" Brenda said standing up and she went to Erica "I'll bring him back.. don't worry.." then she hugs her

"here use my car…" Steve handed Brenda his key

"thanks.." Brenda said, then headed out

"wait does she knows where Dylan would go?" Andrea asked

"she knew Dylan better than anybody else here… I know she knows where to find Dylan…" Erica answered before anyone could answer Andrea.


	15. dylan and brenda

**ok here's the chappy you'll love!! (i hope so..) and this for bev90210fan!! enjoy reading guys... and thanks for the reviews..**

Brenda was driving, she thought of the place that Dylan would go. "ok… if I saw my ex who told me a little over a week ago that we almost had a child where will I go?" she said to no one

After thinking a lot of possible place she found herself parking at the beach, "ok.. I can do this… remember what Iris told you Bren… just tell him everything…" she tried to have the guts to face him, then she was surprise to see his car parked not far from where she stands, "this is it.." she said then she walks ahead.

Her eyes searched for Dylan, the she spotted him sitting at the shore a few feet away from her, she slowly walks towards him.

"what are you doing here.." Dylan said before she even said anything

"Dylan let's talk…" she said "please.." she added, she seated beside him

Dylan turned to face her, he could never say no to Brenda's plead. "ok.. I'm listening…" he said

Brenda knew that Dylan was waiting for them to talked about what happened to them, "ok… before I say anything… I want you to tell me first everything you've thought while I was gone…"

"what makes you think I've thought of anything?"

Brenda gave him a i-don't-believe-you look "ok.. but promise me that this talk will be honest.. we both have to be honest ok?" Dylan said

"yeah right..as if we could ever keep something from each other…" Brenda said

"ok.. after what you told me, us.. it was until the next day that it all sink in to me…" Dylan started "that we almost had a child…" tears came running down to their eyes "that I was the reason why she's not with us anymore…" Dylan cried harder, Brenda hold his hands for comfort "I've thought about how stupid I am for letting you go… for causing you so much pain… for killing my child…"

"ok.. Dylan… letting me go and causing me so much pain I agree, but don't blame yourself about what happened to our child" Brenda said, Dylan looked at her, it felt so good to hear Brenda saying _'our child'_ "its my fault too… I should've thought about our baby's health before I break down like that, I should've been more careful…"

"no Bren.. first of all you wouldn't have that breakdown if not for me…" Dylan said

"ok… we can't really argue about it now, remember you told me that we don't have to deal with something that happened in the past for we have a present to take care of…"

Dylan smiled at the memory of them talking about Dylan's past, "I know… and Brenda I want you to know that I'm not mad because you didn't tell me… I understand you… I understand perfectly"

"thank you…"

There was an awkward silence, until Dylan spoke "what happened to us Bren? We used to be so in love with each other… you used to be my world.. I can't even sleep without hearing your voice first back then…"

Brenda was taken aback with Dylan's suddenly talking about how they used to be " I don't know Dylan…"

"well, I do, back in high school, our love was too intense for our age, we were too young for that kind of love, then we have your parents, no actually your father trying to break up us everytime he have opportunity to do so, after that Baja incident, when your father forbid us to see each other, I was totally crashed, we weren't broken up yet but the thought of loosing you drives me crazy…" Dylan explain, brenda was just listening to him "and I'm not really used to that kind of situation, I mean I told you before I've never loved anybody else as much as I loved you Bren.. until now… you'll always be my greatest love…"Dylan admitted "but you know who I am before we got together, I was spoiled brat, I was loner, aloof, I don't have any parents to guide me, and I gave up easily on you, I didn't even fought for you… but to tell you the truth Bren, I was just thinking about you… I was thinking that your better off without me and I don't want you to hate your father because of me…"

"but did you ever thought of what I want?" Brenda cut him off

"what did you want?"

"I wanna be with you… from the very first time I saw you I know we'll be together for the rest of our lives… my father acted like any father would act when his 16 years old daughter is madly in love with her boyfriend, but I know he'll come around, I know that he'll accept us eventually… but it didn't happened coz you realized that you love my bestfriend over me…" Brenda said with a hint of bitterness in her tone

"that's crap Bren… you know that…" Dylan protested

"do I? when I came back from Paris.. and told you about Rick, you should've told me about Kelly too, we could've talked about it… but you hid it from me… you lied to me for months…"

"I know that Bren… but don't you ever think that it was easy for me…"

"why not?"

"because it wasn't… I was lost without you… but I couldn't make things ok… I didn't have the guts to stand up for you… when I choose Kelly, it didn't mean anything to me Bren… I'm like oblivious with what's going on all I know is that I want to stop the pain we both going through…"

"well news flash Dylan you didn't stopped my pain you made it ten folds.." Brenda said

"I know, and I can never take that pain away from you Bren… I know that… when I was with Kelly in high school, I didn't felt anything like I felt when I'm with you… we always fought about anything… and there was a point that I grew tired of all the fights and told her that we better separate because I know that it'll never worked between us… when we were in college, I wanted you back Bren, I wanna be with you…but you kept on saying that were better off as friends, and I thought you're right, and another thing is that I'm so scared that I might hurt you again in anyway…" Dylan said, staring at Brenda's grayish green eyes

"before you left for London, I finally got the guts to win you back again, but I was too late, you already set your mind in London, and I couldn't be the reason for you not to follow your dreams, so again I let you go.. but it wasn't easy Bren… when I heard that you wouldn't come back, I was so devastated, I needed you that time Bren.. I lost Erica, my money, Kelly's with your brother, and the worst of all of it, your not with me… that was the first time I ever felt so alone… and I never understood why you have to stay at London… I got mad, I went back to drinking.. hoping that you'll come home for me… but it never happened…slowly and painfully I begin accepting that you're not coming back and that we're never gonna be together…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you lost everything…"

Both of them were still holding hands, they seem like getting strength from each other.

"but I wasn't there when you most needed me too…"

"it's ok Dylan… I know we're both hurting but we can get through this together…"

"have you ever thought of how will our child would look like?" Dylan asked

"a million times… she'll probably same age as Hannah…"

"she?"

"I want her t be girl…"

"but I want a boy.."

Brenda laughs a little "I think it's too late to argue about the sex of our child…" this time Dylan laughs also

"what about you and Kelly now?" Brenda asked

"I'm not with Kelly anymore… and I don't think we'll be together again…. And what about you and Bane?"

"hmm we still have to talk…"

"you know Bren, that's what I love about you, you're incredibly forgiving…"

"first of all I still haven't forgiven him, second, I know what alcohol can do to people so it makes me feel better as days does by.." Brenda said "and speaking of alcohol…"

"I know.. I know… I'm sorry.."

"Dylan, you knew better than to depend on alcohol in times like this…you've been sober for years Dylan.."

"I know and again I'm sorry…"

"they all tried to talk to you but you all shut them down.."

"but I'm talking to you right now…"

"and what if I didn't came back?"

"then I'll keep drinking until you come back.." Dylan said laughing a little, he knew how Brenda is when it come to his drinking

"Dylan!!" Brenda wanted to hit Dylan at his chest but he holds her hands tighter "let go of me…"

"no I wont I've let you go so many times before…" Dylan said, Brenda didn't know if he's joking or what

Brenda laughs at him "and you wouldn't have me again MCKay.. so let me go.." she said laughing

"oh really?" Dylan said then he pinned Brenda on the sand, their faces were an inch away from each other

Brenda's heartbeat grew faster "get off of me Dylan… stop joking around…were talking remember?" Brenda sounded nervous

"who's joking? And why are you nervous? I'm not dong anything…. Yet…" Dylan said seductively

This time, Brenda knew that Dylan's just playing pranks on her and gave him her famous death glare "get off of me now Dylan…" she ordered

"ok… I'm just kidding… why are you so affected…"

"of course not…don't flatter yourself Dylan…" she rubs her arms, she didn't realized how cold the see breeze

Dylan took off his jacket and put it on Brenda, when their faces were an inch away again, Dylan felt the urge to kiss Brenda, this time its real feelings, and they stared at each other for like hours before Brenda look away.

"uhmmm think we should go back to the casa, the gang especially Erica is waiting for you… and I promised her that I'll bring you back.."

"and how did you know that I'll go with you…"

"because I do… now scoot… and I also know that your starving… so come on before Steve and David eat all the foods there…"

Dylan helped Brenda to get up, and they both went to their cars "go straight at the house Dylan…" Brenda said before they drive off

"yes ma'am…" Dylan teased

They both headed to the casa Walsh, both had smiles on their faces while driving. After 10 minutes or so, the pulled up in front of casa Walsh

"I beat you!!" Brenda said as they got out of their cars and walks towards the house

"that's because you were destructing me… so that I didn't notice the green light.." Dylan opened the front door

"I am not.. I was just driving.." Brenda continue arguing

"yes you are… you're talking to me..and saying all that…"

"uhhmmm hello guys?" Val cut Dylan off

"oh.. hi guys… excuse us…" Brenda said then she pulled Dylan at the kitchen

The gang looked at each other who all shrug their shoulders then went to kitchen, the saw Brenda and Dylan still arguing.

"ok fine you win.." Dylan said defeated

"of course!! I always win over you remember?"

"yeah right… now can we eat?"

"ok are you two done arguing to explain to us what happened?" Brandon said making them look at the gang who all stand there watching them

"oh yeah right… we're ok..it's ok.. we cried, we talked, we cried again and talked again and he's going in an AA meeting later…" Brenda asked

"wait who said that?" Dylan asked clearly, he didn't know about that AA meeting

The gang hold their laughs at Dylan's reaction. "no Bren I wont go there.."

"yes you will.."

"no I wont"

"yes you will and I'll go with you.. end of discussion.." Brenda placed the foods in front of Dylan "now eat…"

"but.."

"no buts' Dylan… you promised me you'll never gonna drink like that, and you also promised me that you'll never ever gonna go back at that pool bar…"

"I did?" Dylan asked

"yes.. when we're uhmmm… I think third year high school…" Brenda said, this time the gang laughs at them. Dylan and Brenda looks at them, "ok.. I'm serious here Dylan… you know you have to go there.. Don't argue with me please??" Brenda said sweetly, she knew Dylan could never say no to her

"fine.. I'll go…" Dylan said, once again defeated by Brenda

"good boy Mckay!!" Steve teased, Brenda glared at him "Kidding.."

The gang joined Brenda and Dylan at the table and talk more about everything's that happened, Dylan said sorry to the gang for acting like a total jerk and he also thank them for not giving up on him.

"ok.. it's time to go home and take a shower…" Brenda said

"together?" Dylan teased her

Brenda gave him a I'm-getting-pissed look "I never understood why we became friends after all…"

"oh maybe because you still love him?" Val asked, obviously teasing her too

The gang laughs at Brenda, she's blushing "why you crazy people… Dylan go now or we'll be late…" she said

"ok.. ok.. I'll go now baby.." he teased then run out of the house

The gang were still laughing "not funny…" she told them "it's a good thing Bane wasn't here.."

"and why do you care if he's here?" Donna asked

"because he's my husband…and I'd like to keep it that way… so no teasing me with Dylan ok?"

"ok.. we're sorry…"Donna said

"I still can't believe you found him, brought him back, make him go to AA… and all that…"Janet said

"yeah me too…" Shae and Joseph said

"well, guys, if you only seen them when they were together..you wouldn't be surprised at all…" David said

"ok… enough about me and Dylan…ok?" Brenda cut them off "so uhmmm Donna.. how's Bane? does he knows that we're here?"

"he kept himself busy with the company and the bar..he calls me everyday to check on you and KC, and nope I didn't tell him about your flight so I guess he didn't know you're here…" Donna answered

Brenda nodded, "so I guess we'll be going now… I'm glad that somehow things are getting better…" Andrea said

"and that's because I have you guys so thank you…" Brenda said

"we'll go ahead too.." Donna said

"us too.." Janet said

"its ok.. we'll talk again soon… drive safe guys… and again thank you…" Brenda said hugging and kissing her friends. Then they all went out, leaving the triplets and shae, joseph and erica.

**A/N so there you go guys... i hope you liked it.. i'll have a chapter for bane and brenda too.. so keep reading guys... **


	16. sickness

**here's another update for you guys... hope you like it... and thanks for all the reviews guys...**

Dylan came back to pick up Brenda, "hey girl… you ready?" he said coolly, Brenda just roll her eyes and head out with him.

They both went and listened to the meeting, Brenda was watching Dylan the whole time they were at the meeting, she knew that Dylan was absorbing everything's that have been said at the meeting. On their way home, Brenda wanted to stop by at the pit to have mega burger, so they did go to the pit.

"hey I think I'll stay here… I don't want anybody to see me yet.." Brenda said, they were parked at the back of the peach it

"Ok... ma'am... Wait here and I'll be back in no time..." Dylan said

"Double time McKay…" Brenda said "please..."

"I will…" to her surprise Dylan kissed her at the top of her head, Dylan looked surprised too but immediately turned around and heads to the pit not giving Brenda a chance to react.

Brenda shook her head but smiled when Dylan was out of her sight, she missed Dylan when they were together. Few minutes later on Dylan came back, with their mega burger.

"Still smiling I see…" Dylan teased

"You wish McKay…" Brenda snapped

"Hey you know what I've got an idea…" Dylan said then he started his car

"Wait, where are we going? KC's waiting for me…" Brenda said, but deep inside she felt excited.

"Oh come on Bren, just an hour or so… Brandon and Valerie would take care of their niece/goddaughter"

"Ok… but tell me where were going…"

"Nah... It's a surprise…" Dylan smirk, then he sped off.

Moments later, they found themselves in a very familiar place.

"Remember this place?" Dylan asked

"Vaguely..." Brenda lied

"I had fun that day…" Dylan said

"Yeah and that little fish that we caught… and put back to the ocean because she was too small…" Brenda smiled at the memory

"Come on let's eat here… I'll go get the take out…" Dylan said

"No... I wanna go home… I missed KC already..." Brenda said

"oookay… you're the boss… come on…" Dylan said, they both headed to the car and went home.

When they got home, everyone's asleep including KC, so they both decided to stay at the kitchen and eat their mega burgers, Dylan stayed till 4 in the morning, and they were talking about everything, like two old friends that haven't seen each other in a while. When Dylan went home, Brenda went straight to her room and soon drifted to sleep.

That morning, everyone's leaving for their work when Brenda woke up.

"Hey..." Brandon said "long night?" he asked

"Yeah…" Brenda answered "morning girls..." she greeted them

"KC still asleep?" Shae asked

"Yup..." Brenda answered as she gets her coffee

"Ok... We'll see you later… we're off to work now... bye..." Val said

"Yeah… later…" Brenda said

After drinking her coffee she took a shower and finish unpacking their things, when KC woke up, she was already done with what she's doing.

"Hey princess… good morning..." she greeted KC who smiled at her mom

* * *

**Mean while at Kelly's work**

"Ms. Taylor?" her boss called

"uhmmm yes sir.." she answered

"Are you ok Ms. Taylor?" he asked

"Yes sir, I just felt a little dizzy… but I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine to me… look, why don't you go home and rest at least for this day…"

"Thank you sir…"

"Your health is more important than any deadlines so go home..."

Kelly nodded and smiled at her boss.

* * *

**At Bane's house**

Bane wasn't feeling ok too, just the other day, he caught himself flu and ignored it making it worst today, so he didn't went to the office. He called Donna to check on Brenda and KC, Donna not knowing what to do, she didn't wanna tell him that Brenda is in town, she told him that Brenda hasn't called, Bane asked Donna to call Brenda and check on them.

After the phone call, Bane went back to sleeping.

Donna called Brenda at the casa Walsh

"_Hey.."_

"Hi... What's up?"

"_uhmmm Bane called me, and he's asking about you and KC, I didn't tell him that you're already here…"_

"Good… I'm gonna call him later and I'll tell him myself…"

"_Yeah, but uhmmm Bren... He doesn't sound ok…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I don't know he sounded weak…"_

Brenda's worried at this time "really? I'm gonna call him now… thanks Dons..."

"_Ok . . . Bye..."_

Brenda dialed Bane's cell number. But Bane's asleep and could answer his phone, she tried calling the house but she heard their answering machine "great!!" Brenda said to no one.

She gave KC a bath and then she decided to go home and check on Bane, they might be not in "good terms" but she definitely cares for him. Problem is that she doesn't have her car with her, then the doorbell rang, it was Dylan.

"Dylan!! What are you doing here?" Brenda said

"uhmmm nothing.. Just wanna drop by... And I know you don't have any company here..." he saw KC's bag and car seat ready "you're going somewhere?"

"uhmm yeah.. Bane's not answering my calls, and Donna told me he just called this morning to check up on me and KC and Donna told me that he doesn't sound ok..."

"So you're going to check on him… ok well then… come on... I'll give you two a ride…"

"Are you sure?"

"Bren... I'm not even gonna answer that, come on…" he picked up the bag and the car seat

"Ok... Thanks Dylan..."

After a few minutes, they pulled up in front of Brenda's house. Brenda saw their cars parked at the garage, "Wanna come with me Dylan?"

"Yeah sure... I've nothing better to do so I'll hang out..." Dylan handed Brenda the bag while he carry KC.

"And if Bane's sick, I need you to baby sit your goddaughter… while I take care of him"

"Sure thing Bren..." Dylan said

When Brenda and Dylan enter the house, they were surprise to see it as clean as ever. "Well at least he knew, how clean freak you are..." Dylan said laughing, Brenda playfully hits him in her

"Stay here, look for KC, I'll go check on Bane.."

"Sure Bren..." Dylan said as he placed KC on her play pen.

Brenda made her way upstairs, she slowly opened their bedroom's door and saw Bane laying at the bed. She walks toward him, "Bane..." she said gently waking him up

She check his temperature, and he was hot, literally speaking "oh my god Bane your burning..." Brenda said still waking him up

Bane stirred and slowly opens his eyes, "beauty?"

"Why didn't you call me? Look at you? Have you taken any medicine?" Brenda said almost angrily

Bane gave her a weak smile "you're always like that when I'm sick..."

"It's because I know you're stubborn enough not to drink medicines..."

"Ok... I'm sorry I thought it'll just pass... But I'm wrong…"

"Have you eaten anything?" Bane shook his head no.

"Ok... I'll make you soup…" Brenda said and then she turned her back on Bane

"Bren?"

Brenda turns back to him "what?"

"Is KC with you?"

"Yeah he's with Dylan, they're downstairs" Brenda said innocently

Bane felt jealous instantly, but he's too weak to argue "don't bring her here, she might caught my virus..." he said

Brenda nodded, it's still obvious that Bane didn't like the idea of her daughter and Dylan were together.

"How is he?" Dylan asked as he saw Brenda coming down the stairs

"He's hot..." Brenda said without out thinking, Dylan laughs "I mean he have flu and he didn't drink medicine as usual... That man is stubborn..." Brenda said as they went to the kitchen

"Look who's talking..." Dylan said

"Well at least when I'm sick I take care of myself… not like the men I know, one doesn't want to drink medicine and the other doesn't want to go have check up with his doctor…" she said as she remember Dylan's refusing to have his check up when he caught some virus while surfing

"No fair..." Dylan said defeated, then he saw Brenda reaching for something, he went over and reaches it for her

"Thanks..." Brenda said

"What are you gonna do?"

"He's favorite soup..." Brenda replied

Dylan smiled at Brenda, she's always the bigger person in spite of everything that happened, she has the purest heart he knew, and she's incredibly caring. Brenda made sandwich for Dylan and her while waiting.

When the soup was ready, she put it in a bowl, gets a glass of water and some fruits, took the medicine box, and put it all in a tray.

"Need help?" Dylan asked as h saw Brenda trying to hold the tray

"Nope... I got it…" Brenda said

"Ok... I'll be here..." Dylan said

Brenda headed upstairs, she saw Bane's sleeping, she placed the tray at the bedside table, she quickly get a wash clothe and put it on Bane's forehead. Bane stirred as he felt the cold clothe.

"Hey... I have fruits and soup, come on you have to eat... And drink your medicine..." Brenda helped him to sit down

Brenda gets the soup and feed it to Bane, Bane can't help but to smile, he feels better now that Brenda is with him. After finishing the soup, Brenda pealed an apple and gave some to Bane. "Thanks beauty..." Bane said

Brenda ignored him calling 'beauty', she reach for the medicine box and took out some medicines for Bane to take. "Here drink this…" she handed 2 or 3 medicines

Bane nodded, he knew better than to argue with his wife. "Bren..." he said as Brenda put the glass back on the tray

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna stay here?"

"I'm not going anywhere…go to sleep…I'll be here…" Brenda said as she tucks Bane in

"Promise?"

Brenda sighs "yeah…" she seated beside him "go to sleep..."

Bane soon drifted to sleep, when Brenda felt Bane's deeply asleep, she started cleaning up the room, she saw some of KC's stuffs around the room and her pictures all over the bed, she then bring the tray back at the kitchen, she saw Dylan's sleeping at couch while KC's asleep at her pen too.

"Ok... so I am the only one here…" Brenda said to herself

She went to the kitchen and prepared a fresh fruit juice for Bane and Dylan too, when she came back at the living room, she saw Dylan awake "hey sleepy head…"

Dylan smiled at her "hey if you wanna go home it's ok.. I think I can manage…" Brenda said

"No it's ok…" he was interrupted when his cell beeps, he reads the message it was from Kelly _'hi, I know you're still mad at me… but I was hoping we could talk… my boss sent me home I wasn't feeling ok, so I'll be here the whole day…if you want to come by please do. I miss you' _

Brenda saw Dylan's reaction while reading the message "why don't you go?"

"And how did you know I need to go?" Dylan asked

"Nothing I just knew... So you need to go?" Brenda asked

"uhhhmmm it's Kelly…" Dylan said, this time it's him who noticed Brenda's reaction at the sound of Kelly's name

"Then go…" Brenda said looking down

"Nope…" Dylan said, Brenda look up to him

"I'm serious… I think you two needs to talk too… so go…"

"But…" Brenda raised her eyebrows, he walks over to Brenda, "ok... ok… but I'm gonna be back in an hour ok? Wait for me here…"

"It's ok, take your time... Bane wants me here so I might not go back to the casa…" Brenda said "at least not until he's ok…"

Dylan sighs, "Ok Bren... whatever you want…" he went to KC's pen and kissed his goddaughter

"Call me if you need anything..." he said before going out, but Brenda didn't replied or even look at him. He sighs again and then he went out.

Brenda scooped KC out of her pen and they went upstairs, Brenda put KC into her room and she went to Bane's, he's still asleep, she went to get a book and settle herself on the couch in their room, but she put her cell phone beside her put her in case 'someone' call.

Meanwhile at Kelly's place, Dylan knock on her door, she slowly went to see who is it, "hey… you came…" Kelly said as she saw Dylan

"What happened to you? You don't look ok…" Dylan said, Kelly let him in and they both sat at the couch

"I don't know… just this morning I felt dizzy at work and I feel sick…" Kelly said

Dylan touches her forehead "you're not hot…" Dylan said

"I know I took my temperature when I got home…I just don't feel ok…"

"ok… have you eaten anything?" Kelly shook her head, Dylan sighs "you rest now, I'll do your soup…" Kelly nodded and went to her room

Before he went to Kelly's kitchen, he checked his cell phone wanting to call Brenda.


	17. confused

**hey guys sorry for the long wait... im really busy and i couldnt find time to write... my muse's too lazy this last few days... sorry to keep you guys waiting... thanks for all the reviews.. i wasnt sure about this chapter but yeah here it goes...**

Brenda fell asleep at the couch, Bane heard the baby's monitor but he didn't want to get near KC because of his 'virus', he went to Brenda and gently wakes her up "beauty…" Brenda stirred "I think KC needs you…" Brenda got up fast and felt dizzy

"whoa.. careful Bren…" Bane said catching her

Brenda looked at him for a while then pull out of his grip "thanks…" then she heads to KC's room

When she saw KC was playing in her crib she smiled, and then went to see if Bane's feeling better now.

Bane was sitting at the bedside with his hands on his head "hey you ok?" Brenda asked

"yeah I think I'm better now thank you…" Bane said

"we'll I've decided to move back in here…" Brenda said sitting next to him

Bane looked at her surprised "don't think of anything yet Bane… I just thought about KC, she needs you too and I don't want her to get used of you not being around… about us.. time will tell Bane… I'm not saying that I'm completely over it but I'm getting there… so just give me time.. and I'm sure we'll work things out.. just don't push it ok?"

"beauty.."

"don't call me that until we're ok…" Brenda snapped at him

"ok.. Bren.. if I have to woo you again, and win your heat all over again I'd do that… not because of anything else but because I love you… I love you more than you ever know…"

"well then lets see…"

"see what?"

"if you can really win me back… why not start by drinking your medicines?"

"gladly.." Bane said as he took his medicines "I'll rest more, I know after tonight I'll be as good as ever…"

"you better be…" Brenda said "I'll sleep at the KC's…"

"you don't have to do that… this is your room too…"

"nice try mister…" Brenda said turning her back on him but smile came across her face.

* * *

Kelly was fast asleep in her room, Dylan stayed at the living room just to make sure she's ok, he kept playing his cell phone wanting to call Brenda. He finally dialed her number after minutes of hesitating.

Brenda was reading a book at KC's room when her cell rang "hello?"

_"hey.."_

"what do you want?"

_"nothing… just checking on you and KC…"_

"we're fine.."

_"hey what's the problem… you seem different.."_

"nothing.. look I wanna go to sleep now…" Brenda lied

_"where are you?"_

"I'm still here at our house, and I decided to come back here, Bane and I talk things through… and we're gonna try to make it work.."

_"oh.." Dylan didn't know why, but he definitely did not like what he heard "ok then..uhhhmm.. I'll see you around…"_

"ok…uhhmm wait are you home?" Brenda asked

_"uhmmm… nope I'm still at Kelly's I think I'll stay here tonight.." Dylan said_

"I see…." Brenda said "ok.. bye then.." she hangs up

She couldn't believe what just happened, did they just make each other jealous? Did she resent the fact that Dylan is still at Kelly's?

Dylan felt the same way, he couldn't believe Brenda would move back in with Bane that fast.

* * *

The following morning Kelly feel sick again, Dylan told her to go have a check up to know what's really wrong with her, but she doesn't want to, she told him that she'll be ok and she can go back to work that morning, and so she did. Dylan, knew Kelly's too stubborn to so he didn't argue, he went home instead and told Kelly that she could call him if she needs anything.

Meanwhile Brenda prepared breakfast for Bane and her, when Bane woke up, he feel better than the other day, he went to have a quick shower and went straight to KC's room, he saw her still sleeping "princess.. I missed you…" he told her, he carefully scooped KC out of her crib and held her close to him. "I'm so glad you and mommy were home… I missed you two so bad… " he kissed KC in her cheeks "I'm sorry for what I did to your mommy, I know I wasn't a perfect husband but I promise you quirt, I'll be, if not perfect at least close to being a perfect daddy for you… I promise I wont do stupid things anymore… I promise I won't hurt your mommy again… you two means the world to me… and I love you both… I love mommy so much… and I promise you I'll do anything for us to be ok again.." he kissed her one last time and put her back in her crib, then he went downstairs.

Brenda heard everything Bane said through the baby monitor, she smiled and his words as she sets the table ready for breakfast. Bane came in "morning beau..bren…" he chuckled

"morning.." Brenda replied

"did you made all of this for me? I mean for us?"

"don't flatter yourself mister… I'm just hungry and I felt like I haven't eaten anything good for the last few days.. so I made all of this… but you can have some if you want.." Brenda said

"ok…" Bane went to join her in the table

"I see you're feeling better now…"

"that's because I have a good nurse…" Bane said smiling at her

Brenda didn't show any emotion at all but she was smiling ear to ear in her mind "are you going to work today?"

"if you don't want me to, I won't… why do you have any plans?"

"nothing I just need you to baby sit for KC… I need to get our things at the casa Walsh.."

"why don't we just go with you instead?" Bane asked

"ok if you want to, but you're still baby sitting KC…"

"gladly.. hmmm maybe we could eat out for lunch then…" Bane said hoping Brenda would say yes

"let's see… I'll think about it…"

"ok… this is all good Bren.. I love everything…" he said trying to flatter Brenda

"thanks… but we both know that you're the one who cooks better…"

"but I love anything you do… and I wouldn't want anything except this breakfast…"

"sure whatever… I'll go get ready…" Brenda said standing up, the moment she turned her back to Bane, she smiled, Bane really knew how to flatter her, she knew this wooing stage wouldn't last that long, she missed Bane so bad too, and she didn't need to see how far Bane would go because she already knew that.

After an hour or so, they were all ready to leave, Brenda let Bane carry KC she knew Bane misses KC so much. Bane settled KC at her car seat at the back of the car, and then he opened the door for Brenda, which makes Brenda smile again. At the car Bane played Brenda's favorite CD, at first Brenda ignored it, but like what Bane knew, she really loves U2, before she knew it she was humming the song. Bane smiled at her, Brenda realized it and asked "and what are you smiling about?"

"nothing… it's just U2 always makes you sing…"

"yeah, who wouldn't love their songs? They're great…" Brenda said relaxing a little bit

"yeah I love them too remember?"

"yeah right of course.."

"so what do say we go out for lunch?" Bane asked as\gain

"I'd love too…" Brenda said not thinking "I mean KC needed to spend more time with you, she misses you…" Brenda covered

"and I missed her so badly too… and I can't wait to spend all of my time with her…" Bane said looking at Brenda, Brenda look away.

When they arrived at the casa Walsh, nobody was home, they were all at their work, Bane and KC went to the living room while Brenda headed upstairs to get all her things.

After a few minutes, Bane decided to check on Brenda, he saw her having a hard time closing one of her bag "hey mommy need help?" he said, KC is in his arms

"I couldn't close it…" Brenda said

"here.. let me do that…" he handed KC to her, he then close the bag "there… what else do you need?"

"uhmmm nothing that's all…" Brenda said

"ok.. I'll load this to the car…" Bane pick up two bags and went downstairs "let me do that Bren… come on…" Bane said when he saw Brenda picking up one of the bags

"ok.." Brenda said

Soon after everything's in the car "so are we ready for our lunch date?" Bane asked looking at Brenda

"date?"

"uhmmm I mean family date…"

"oh I see… sure… I'm starving.."

"where do you wanna eat honey?" Bane asked

"hmmm what about at the pit?" Brenda answered

"you're the boss of me…so peach pit it is… wait it's almost lunch time… I will not be surprise to see the gang there…" Bane said

Brenda didn't reply, she hoped that Dylan wasn't there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the peach pit, true to what Bane said everyone except Kelly and Andrea were there.

"hey guys… it's been a while since we ate lunch together…" Donna said

"yeah… where's Brenda?" David asked

"I don't know… she went to Bane and didn't came back last night…" Val said

"do you think those two got back together?" Steve asked

Dylan didn't react, he wasn't even listening to them "hey D… what's up? You're kinda quiet there."

"nothing B… just…" before he could finish his sentence Bane, Brenda and KC came in

"yay!! KC!!" Val said running toward them, Bane reluctantly handed KC to Val "hey there squirt I missed you last night… where were you and mommy?" Val said smirking at Brenda

"well hello to you too Val…" Brenda said "hi guys.." Brenda greeted them

"hey.." the gang greeted

Brenda sat down beside Donna "you two ok now?" Donna whispered, Shae and Val came closer to the girls

Brenda rolled her eyes "nope… he's back to square 1 so.."

"you mean he's courting you again?" Val said laughing

"whatever Val.. but yeah I moved back in the house…" Brenda said

"I'm glad you two are ok.. " Shae said " I mean at least your getting ok.."

"yeah me too.." Donna said

Bane and Dylan look at each other, tension were building between the two, but the gang didn't noticed it except of course Brenda, "hubby I'm hungry…" Brenda said just to break the tension

Bane smiled at Brenda "so I'm hubby again?" Bane asked

"not till you order me my food.." Brenda said

"ok.." Bane said "what about you guys..have you ordered something?"

"not yet.." Steve answered

"ok, I'll order for you guys.." Bane said

"thanks…" the gang chorused

Val was sitting next to Dylan, KC was smiling at Dylan, this made him forget about Bane, "hey there princess missed me?" Dylan asked KC who giggled at him

"hey she likes you.." Val said

"of course she does.. I'm her godfather…" Dylan said he continue playing with KC

This time it's Brenda who was quiet, "hey I was thinking about the business we're talking about last time…" Val said, but she noticed Brenda wasn't listening "hello? Anybody home?" Val said trying to get Brenda's attention

"yeah?" Brenda said

"aren't you listening? Hey wait… you ok? Something's bothering you right?" Val asked

"no I'm just tired…" Brenda lied

"yeah sure Bren… spill.." Val said

"ok.. not here… come on…" Brenda said, Val handed KC to Donna and they both stood up

"hold it you two.." Brandon stopped them

"Brandon were going to the bathroom… wanna come with us?" Val teased him

"oh…ok.. sure.." Brandon said

Bane returned at the table "where's my wife?" he asked Donna

"bathroom with Val.." she answered, she handed KC to Bane

"so are you telling me that you still have feelings for Dylan?" she asked, after brenda told her about what happened

"no..it's not that.. I don't know…but one thing is clear to me, I still love Bane and I love my family…"

"awww…" Val hugs Brenda "maybe your just getting too close again and he's there with you when you need someone to talk to, I'm sure it's nothing…"

"I'm not sure about him, but yeah it's definitely nothing…"

"come on.. before they get suspicious of us…" Val said laughing

They went back to the diner, and ate their lunch, the gang went back to their works while Brenda, Bane and KC went back to their house.

**i dont know if this is a good chappy or what but that's what my mighty mind wanted...LOL i promise i'll update soon guys...thanks for reading!!**


	18. ok and not so ok

**sorry to keep you guys hanging, and dont worry about brenda easily forgiving bane... i have something plan for them... ****im kinda busy this past few days and probably be busy till mid june... but i'll do my best to update as soon as i can...**

**thanks for the reviews guys!!**

After a week, Kelly was still feeling sick every morning, she was getting worried that she might be pregnant, she couldn't tell anybody about it, she felt so alone in this and worst is that if ever she's pregnant she didn't exactly know who's the father. "no I'm not pregnant.. it's impossible.." Kelly said to herself while driving on her way to her work. But her instincts tells her to at least get a pregnancy test at home "ok.. there's only one way to find out.." she decided to buy the kit later after work.

Bane didn't stop 'courting' Brenda, he would always buy her favorite flowers, chocolates and all that, he's always at home with Brenda and KC whenever he has time, he cooks for Brenda, did everything Brenda wanted. Finally, Bane decided to end this 'courtship stage' between him and Brenda, he asked Valerie to baby sit for them while he'll take Brenda on a romantic dinner date. He arranged everything, Bane bought Brenda new dress with matching shoes and purse, he booked the biggest suite in Beverly Hills for them, and he'll cook all of Brenda's favorite dishes.

That morning Valerie came at their house, Brenda thought she was just visiting them, they were all at the living room watching some cartoons with KC.

"awww.. this is boring…" Val said

"what do you want to do?" Brenda asked

"hmmm… let me see…" as if KC knew their plan she crawl towards Val "oh hey there pumpkin.. wait that's it…" Val said

"what?"

"KC and I will go out… aunt-niece bonding…" Val said, Brenda eyed her "oh please Bren.. you know I'll never let anything happen to my favorite goddaughter/niece.. I'll just take her shopping and strolling… you know…"

"why can't I come?"

"it's not that I don't want you to go with us… I just wanna enjoy my niece alone… and it wouldn't be aunt-niece bonding if your with us… please Bren…"

"I don't know…" Bane came in

"hey girls.."

"Bane!! good that you're here… please tell Brenda to let me take my niece out… we'll jus have aunt-niece bonding… please.."

"I don't see anything wrong with that… I didn't choose you to be her godmother for nothing… but it's up to Brenda…"

"but.." Brenda said

"please Bren… just one afternoon…"

"fine… but Val…"

"no need to threaten me Bren… I love KC with all my life too… I'll keep my phone on, so that you can check on us anytime you want…"

Brenda sighs "ok.. just let me pack her things…" Brenda reluctantly went upstairs to pack KC's stuff.

"thank you.." Bane said

"don't thank me yet… make sure you two will be ok after this night.." Val said

"promise.." Bane replied

Brenda came back with KC's bag, "ok.. she has everything she'll need inside, I've packed her milks too, diapers, wipes, extra clothes, powder…"

"Bren.. relax… don't you trust me?" Val said, acting serious now

"I do.. it's just that..'

"she's your only child and you don't want anything bad happen to her…I know I get it… but I told you… she'll be safe with me… don't worry.."

"ok… I'm sorry… Bane set up the car seat in Val's car, and put her stroller and her bag there to.." Brenda said

"sure…" Bane replied

"thanks Bren…" Val said

"it's ok…" Brenda said, she went to kiss her daughter "hey be good to aunt Val ok?" KC made sounds like she was saying 'yes!' "oh that's my good girl.."

"I'll see you later mommy…" Val said in baby voice

"Val take care of her ok?"

"Bren.."

"ok.. I'm sorry mother's prerogative ok…"

"see yah later.." Val said, then she heads out

"don't worry Bren… Val wouldn't let anything bad happen to both of them…" Bane assured his wife

"I know…" Brenda said "wait a minute what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your office now.. lunch break is over.." Brenda said

"yeah I just needed something I left in our office.." Bane lied

"what time are you gonna be home?" Brenda asked

"I'll be late don't wait up for me…"

Brenda didn't answer, "ok.. I'll go back to office now… you ok here?" Bane asked

"yeah sure.." Brenda lied

"see yeah later.." Bane said then he went out too

"fine.. leave me alone here…" Brenda said to no one she continue watching some movie.

Meanwhile, Val went straight to the casa Walsh, where Joseph was waiting "hey… " Joseph greeted her

"hey hun.. look who's here.."

"KC… where's Brenda?" he asked kissing KC

"Bane has something for Brenda. He wanted me to baby sit for them tonight so tadda!! And you're gonna help me with her…"

"you know I love KC too… it'll be my pleasure… and I hope Brenda and Bane can work thing out tonight…"

"me too.."

Back on Brenda's house, she just finished watching the movie. "what now?' she ask herself, she then decided to go back to her room, she's still staying at the guest room, when she opened the door she found a box on her bed. She went to see what's inside of it.

She was surprised to see a beautiful dress, shoes and a purse matching her dress, she then saw a small card in the box.

'wear this dress and somebody will pick you up at 6…'

"what's this?" Brenda was confused but part of her knew that Bane planned something for her. she looked at her watch "shoot it's almost 5…" she then took a quick shower and prepared for whatever is coming.

When the clock strikes 6:00 PM, the door bell rang "well, at least he's punctual" Brenda said putting her earrings. When went open the door, the guys gave her a bouquet of flower. "thanks… may I know where will you take me?" Brenda asked but the guy didn't replied, he open the door and let Brenda in the limousine.

After a few minutes, they pulled up in front of Beverly Hills Hotel "hotel? I'm so gonna kill Bane.." Brenda said before the guy opens the door for her.

When she entered the lobby a bell boy approach her "Mrs. Jessup?" he asked, Brenda smiled and nodded "this way please.." the boy leads her to the elevator, but when Brenda step inside the elevator, the boy smiled and said " have a nice evening ma'am.."

"wait.." Brenda said but the elevator closes, Brenda check herself on the mirror inside the elevator, she's getting more excited as she elevates one floor to another.

* * *

Back at the casa Walsh, Valerie and Joseph were having so much fun with KC, "she's such a sweetheart…" Joseph said

"yeah and she knew when to behave… right pumpkin?" she kisses KC's nose

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kelly's bathroom she's nervously waiting for the result of her test. 'please let it be negative.." she prayed

She waited 2 more minutes, "ok here it goes…" she took a deep breath and slowly look at the kit. "oh my god.. this can't be true…" Kelly exclaimed "what am I gonna do now?" she asked herself and started crying.

She doesn't know what to do, if she and Dylan were still together and that whole Bane thing didn't happened it'll be much easier for her, but no, she had sex with Bane too and there's a fifty percent possibility that her child's father is Bane. How can she face the gang now? What will she tell Brenda? And this will definitely put an end to her and Dylan's relationship.

"damn it!!" she cursed "how can I be stupid enough to be pregnant with my friend's husband?" she cried harder, she went to her bed still thinking of the situation, "no I need to know who's the father… I'm sure there are lot of ways to determine this child's father…" she thought aloud

She's drifting to sleep while thinking of her problem, she has no one to talk to, she can't call her friends and tell them what's going on, no she wouldn't she has to be sure first. She decided to have a check up with her OB first thing in the morning.

* * *

Back at the hotel, when the elevator opened, it reveals a beautiful suite, filled with flowers and candles, there is a four piece orchestra playing, and a table for two. She look around searching for Bane, suddenly she felt someone coming from behind her, she slowly turn around and found Bane carrying bigger bouquet of flower for her.

Bane was nervously smiling at her, he doesn't know what or how will Brenda react with all of this. He step forward and handed Brenda the flowers "thanks for coming.." he said almost whispering, then he gave him a kiss in her cheek.

Brenda didn't speak a word, she doesn't know what to say. She wanted this, she wanted her and Bane to be back just like the way they are before the whole mess.

Bane lead her to the table which is at the balcony, Brenda gasp when she saw the view "this is beautiful Bane.." Brenda said

"not as beautiful as my view here…" he said looking at Brenda "you look extremely gorgeous Bren.."

"Bane.." Brenda started but she was cut off by Bane

"ok… can we at least enjoy our dinner? Before we talk about what we have to talk about?" Bane suggested

Brenda nodded, Bane pull Brenda's char and let her sit first "thank you" she said as she sits

Bane walks to the other side of the table and sit himself comfortably. On Bane's cue waiters came in and serve them dinner, Brenda once again smiled as she saw the foods.

They started eating, at first they were both not talking, until Brenda speak first "so I guess that aunt/niece day of Val is part of this whole thing huh?"

Bane just smiled at her "I knew it…"

"Brenda, I know you told me that, in your time we'll be ok, I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, I have to do this now or…"

"you know what Bane?" she cut him off "I honestly don't know how to feel, you betrayed me big time, and I could've left you, have our marriage annulled and never let you near me or KC as long as I live…" Brenda said, Bane felt like his heart was ripped off and broken into zillion pieces, those were the last thing he ever wanna happen.

"but I don't know, I guess I love you enough to forgive you…" she was cut off by Bane

"Brenda I would never ever hurt you like hell again, because it hurts me ten folds… I honestly didn't know what's gotten into me that night… it was our first fight over years, and I actually didn't have any idea how to deal with it, plus.. uhmmm ok, I'll admit I do get jealous over you and Dylan sometimes.."

"but we've talked about him since we first got together, you know what Dylan is in my life…" Brenda butt in

"and that's my fault, I should've trusted you both like I trusted you before, but seeing you two lately and be that close… I don't know… I guess I'm just acting like any other husband should react…"

"ok, I'll tell you this once again, Dylan and I were just…" she couldn't believe she was about to say this but she have to "friends.. nothing more…"

Bane could see through Brenda's eyes, he knew there's something more than what she told him, but he wouldn't let it get into him, he knew what it can do. "I'm sorry beauty.. I'm really sorry… if there's a word greater than sorry that's for you too, I'm deeply sorry Bren.."

Brenda smiled at him, she stood up and went to him, "come on music is good.." Bane shook his head, Brenda never fails to surprise him with her big heart. They both went to dance.

That was the first time they were that close to each other since that fight "Brenda.." Bane almost whispered

"hmmm?"

"I'm sorry.."

Brenda look up to him "Bane.. you know that I can never stay mad at you… and I was never mad at you but to what you've done…"

"so are we ok.. I mean really ok now?"

"hmmm let me think about it…" Brenda said laughing a little

"I'll do anything Bren…"

"anything?"

"yeah…"

"hmmm that'll be fun… remember when you were still courting me… I don't even want you.. and you follow me like a puppy dog… you always do anything I tell you.." Brenda said laughing

"that's because I love you Bren… I do… I really, really do… and I hasn't and will never change a bit…"

Brenda didn't answer, she again rest her head to Bane's chest. "I miss KC.." Brenda whispered

"you wanna go now?" Bane asked, Brenda nodded in his chest "ok.. I just wanna thank you for being here… I really want and needed to do this… I want closure for what happened… and I'm glad we're ok now Bren.. I missed you so much…" Bane said staring at her green/grey eyes, he lean closer to her to kiss her, Brenda didn't moved a bit, she misses Bane too. And there it happened, they kissed!! A kiss that's full of love and longing. Brenda pull away when breathing became a problem.

"uhmmm we better get KC now, I bet Valerie's having a little trouble putting her in bed…" Brenda said, avoiding Bane's stares.

Bane pull her again into a passionate kiss, "I miss you Bren… I'm sorry for everything" he said in between their kiss.

"I missed you too Bane…" Brenda said, pulling away from Bane "but I really wanna go to KC now…" Brenda added

"ok…" but Bane kisses her again

"Bane.." Brenda said trying to pull away again from Bane

"ok… ok…" Bane said letting go of Brenda

They both went out and headed to the casa Walsh.


	19. pregnant sis and quitting their job

**hey guys...sorry to keep you waiting... im just too busy right now... im writing for the other BH stories now and i might update them too later on... just bear with me guys..and thank you for all the reviews...you guys were great!!**

Kelly didn't go to work the next day, she decided to call David, and she knew that he would never turn his back on her especially at times like this. David agreed to visit her at her pad after office hours. She waited for David, it seems like she's been waiting for years finally she heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and it as David "hi" she greeted

"hey…" David replied back

"come on in.." she stepped aside to let David in

They went straight to the living room and seated at the couch "so… what's up Kel.." David started "you don't look ok… what's the problem?"

Kelly was amazed how much her relationship with David grew deeper as the years passed by, he can read her like a book and they couldn't keep a secret from each other, just like real brother and sister.

"I don't know where to begin…" Kelly trailed off

"why don't you begin at the beginning? I have all my afternoon Kel…and you know that you can tell me anything…" David said comfortingly

Kelly sighs, "ok… well do you remember my last birthday?"

"Kel.. who could forget it?" David said laughing a little, he saw Kelly's glare "sorry..ok go on…"

"well, something happened between me and Bane…"

"don't tell me you're falling for him Kel… no you can't he's married and he's married to Brenda…"

"David stop!!" Kelly cut him off "I'm not… would just listen to me first?"

"ok, sorry… go on…"

"well, lately I've been feeling a little cranky and sick every morning, I thought I just caught a flu or something, but it didn't stop even if I already tppk medicines, so I came to a conclusion that I might be….uhmmm… well…"

"pregnant?" David finished her sentence, she nodded "so what did you do?"

"I went to buy a pregnancy test, and it's positive David…"

"oh my God Kel…are you sure about this?"

"yeah I'm positive, but I still wanna make sure, I have an appointment with my OB tomorrow morning.."

David hugs Kelly "I'm sorry Kel… I know this is hard for you… did you tell anybody?" Kelly shook her head no.

"I still have a problem…"

"what?"

"I'm not sure who's the father… I mean Dylan and I…"

"ok.. ok… I get it… no need to elaborate.." David cut her off "isn't there's a way to determine the baby's father?"

Kelly nodded "yeah, and I'm gonna make sure that my baby's father's identity will be cleared before I show up…" suddenly she started to cry

"hey… shhh…. I'm here… the whole gang's here for you if you just let them know…"

"I'm not sure David… what if it's Bane's child? What will I do? He wouldn't leave Brenda for this baby and I don't want him to, but what about my baby? What if it's Dylan's then he doesn't believe me? Or his child? What will I do David…" Kelly broke down

"shhh… Kel.. I'm always gonna be here for you and my niece/nephew… and we'll gonna be together through this sis… don't worry…"

"thanks David… I don't know who else would be open for this… I mean, I really wanna call Brenda or Donna but I know they'll probably wouldn't be interested enough to listen to me.."

"that's not true Kel… you know them as much as I know them, probably better than I know them… you girls have been through everything yet your friendship always prevails…"

Kelly thought about what David said and she realized that it's true, they all had fall out before but somehow they still managed to remain friends until this days "I think your right… I'll go try to talk to them after I confirm my pregnancy…"

"whoa… I just realize I'm gonna be an uncle!!" David suddenly realized

"yes uncle David…"Kelly happily replied

"ok.. what time is your appointment tomorrow…I'll go with you…"

"9 AM, are you sure? You don't have too.."

"but I want too… I told you we'll be together through this… and just a brotherly advice sis… try to talk to the girls…then to Dylan… they have to know about this…"

"I will go talk to Dylan first…" she said, David nodded

"wait have you eaten? Do you want anything?"

Kelly's face lighten up "now that you mentioned it.. I think I want something from the pit… what do you say?"

"peach pit it is… come on pregnant sis!!" David teased

Kelly threw him a throw pillow "you wait here I'll go change…" she said

"ok I'll take a nap first…wake me up when you're done.." David said laughing Kelly again threw him a throw pillow… then headed to her room.

At the peach pit, Dylan just came in "hey Nat…"

"hey son.. here for dinner?" Nat replied

"nah, just take out…Erica wanted something from the pit and you know that, that "something" is your mega burger…

Nat laughed, all "his" kids loves mega burger to death…"ok... it'll be ready in a few.." Nat said in his usual happy mood

"Thanks Nat.." Nat wink at him then he continues doing his job, the Kelly and David came in

"hey.." David greeted him

Dylan smiled at him and just look at Kelly blankly, Kelly wanted to talk to him that moment but she wanna be sure first before she do anything she might regret. David saw Kelly looking at Dylan

"hey..what do you want?" David asked

Kelly snapped back at reality and look at David "I'll have honey pie and mega burger" she answered

"ok then go sit anywhere you want and I'll be there in a few.." David said

Kelly look again at Dylan then headed to a certain table at the corner of the pit. Dylan still doesn't want to talk to her, but he felt like Kelly has something to say to her but can also see that she was hesitating. He sighs, he pushed all his thoughts out of his mind before it gets complicated.

* * *

Brenda and Bane were back to being a happy family, Bane decided to take Brenda and KC out, he prepared a picnic for his family, they were at the park that morning, had lunch at some fancy restaurant, went shopping in the afternoon, mostly for KC's stuff, and bought take out for Val, Brandon and Shae, they promised them dinner so they were heading to the casa Walsh.

"hey.." Shae greeted them at the front door "awww KC looks tired.." she said after KC yawned

"she is… I'll put her to bed first.." Brenda said taking KC up to her room, Brenda still owns her old room after all this time

Bane went to the kitchen and help the others in preparing the dinner, when Brenda came back, Bane stood up and pull her chair and let her sit just like a perfect gentleman would do, Brenda smiled at him, and mouthed "thank you"

"so how's your day sis?" Brandon asked

"tiring…" Brenda said "but I enjoyed the whole day… I think KC enjoyed it too…"

"I'm glad…" Bane said

"what about you guys? How's work?" Brenda asked

"I really wanna quit my job" Val said

"ditto" Shae agreed

Brandon look at her confused "wait..you wanna quit our job?" Shae nodded "why?"

"well I guess I wanna do something else…" Shae said

"well, whatever you want I'll support you…" Brandon said kissing Shae

"thanks.."

"what about you?" Brenda asked Val

"you know that I'm bored with my work, I guess like Shae, I wanna do something else.."

"I see… so what are you guys planning?" Brenda

" I gave my resignation letter to my boss earlier, and I think I still have to wait for like two weeks or something, they need to find a replacement before letting go of me, which is ok with me.." Val said

"and I'm doing my resignation letter later… and give it to my boss tomorrow morning.." Shae said

"well girls don't you think it's time for us to do our business?" Brenda said

Shae and Val looked so excited at Brenda's words, "I'm thinking the same thing…" Val said

"me too…" Shae added

Bane and Brandon look at them curiously "do we want to know what business you girls are talking about?" Brandon asked

The girls look at each other, as if by vote Brenda speak for them "well, we were planning to have our own business before…" she trailed off not wanting to touch on that certain event that they all wanna forget

"but we haven't really discussed it thoroughly" Val added

"so what business is it?" Bane asked Brenda

"well, we wanna have our own boutique… dress shop…" Shae answered for Brenda

"that's not a bad idea… you girls surely have fashion sense…" Bane said

"we have to talk to the other girls…" Val said "I mean Donna.." realizing that its impossible to get Kelly and Brenda in one business

"ok, why don't you guys finalize your resignation and take a rest first, I know you're both exhausted from work, I mean take a vacation or something.. then when you're ready we'll start to work on our business…" Brenda said

"did I tell you how smart you are Bren?" Val asked

"nope…but you can tell me right now…" Brenda said laughing

"well if there's anything I could help just tell me ok?" Bane said

"me too…" Brandon agreed

"Oh my God now I'm excited!!" Val said "I have to call Joseph.."

Val started to stand up but Brenda stopped her "wait here missy… how are you and Joseph?"

Val sit again "we're ok.." realizing that there's no point on lying to Brenda and Brandon "actually, something happened…"

"I knew it… come on spill.." brenda said

"well he proposed to me.. last day..."

"that's great Val.. what happened?" Shae asked

"well, I kinda rejected it…no I postponed it…" Val said looking down

"what?" Brenda and Brandon asked

"I don't know, I love him so much but I don't feel like I'm ready for it… and we talked and now were back to normal… I think…"

"Val, believe me or not he's still hurting…" Brandon said, Bane nodded in agreement

"but I don't wanna forced myself in doing something that I'm not really a 100 sure if I wanna do it…"

"Val.. you'll not get married the day you accept his proposal…" Brenda said

"don't make me feel guilty… what will I do? Do you really think I hurt him?"

Everyone nodded "do you wanna get married with him?" Shae asked

"yes… I couldn't picture myself with anybody else but him…" Val answered

"there's your answer Val…" Bane said "I'd say go talk to him…"

Val sighs "ok.. thanks guys.."

"I can't believe you're about to get married soon…" Brandon said laughing

"hey…" Val protested but she knew that Brandon was just teasing her

Suddenly KC cried "oopsss mother duty calls…" Brenda said

"no I'll get her beauty…" Bane said standing up

When Bane was out of sight, everyone look at Brenda, "hey how about you two? How are things in your house?" Val asked

"yeah… we're almost back to what we used to be…" Brenda said

"that's great… but what about Kelly?" Shae asked

"what about her?" Val asked

"I mean aren't you gonna talk to her?"

"what for?" Val answered again

"hey..i think she's talking to me…" Brenda said laughing at Val "I know I said that I don't want anything to do with her and I don't wanna talk to her again… but…"

"but you can't because you still consider her as a friend…" Brandon finished her sentence "typical of you Bren.."

"what do you mean?"

"he means that you cannot stay mad at anybody no matter what she/he did to you…" Shae answered

"I will talk to her soon… I just need to have a good timing.. and besides we haven't seen each other since then…" Brenda said

Bane came back with KC "well we need to go home now… KC needs to rest… we'll see you soon ok?" Brenda said standing up "and Val, talk to Joseph ok?"

"I will… see you soon guys… bye.." Val said, kissing KC

"bye…" Brandon and Shae said after kissing KC

"bye" the Jessup's wave their hand goodbye then headed out.

Back at Kelly's house, David drove her home after their dinner at the pit. She can't wait for her appointment with her OB tomorrow, she prayed that it's Dylan's child for the sake of world peace in their little gang. She drifted to sleep praying that everything will turn out to be ok tomorrow.


	20. woman's intuition

**hey guys!! im back... and im sorry that it took me so long before updating this story... i can say that i kinda loose my touch and cant write anything at all.. and please bear with me dear friends.. im trying so hard to get my muse back...**

**here's chapter 20 fo yall...**

**much love**

**charms**

* * *

Morning came and Kelly is 30 minutes early to her appointment, she didn't sleep much, she just kept on thinking about what could happen to her. David came in just before the doctor call her "Hey, I'm glad you're here" she hugs her brother

"wouldn't miss it for the world sis…" David replied

"Miss Taylor?" the doctor called

"good luck… I really hope everything's fine… you know.." David said lost for words

"I know… so do I…" Kelly said, she then followed the doctor inside her booth

_At the Jessup's house_

"hey good morning…" Bane greeted Brenda who's preparing their breakfast

"morning…" she greeted back "I'm going out with Donna and kids…"

"good… I don't want you to be here all day.. all alone.."

"yeah we need to discuss things about the boutique"

"speaking of that.. I made few calls last night.." he pull out a small paper from his wallet "you girls can check out this places, its all for lease so maybe you'll like it.."

"thanks Bane.. we'll check it when Shae and Val are free…"

Bane saw Brenda smiled, he still have a major guilt problem, and he'll do anything to win back Brenda's trust.

"I'm going to cook us dinner so be home early.." Brenda said without looking at him

"I will…" Bane answered

_Back at the Hospital_

"I'll call you in a week or two.." the Doctor said after she explained everything to Kelly

"thanks Doc…" Kelly shook hands with her, and then went out of the booth

"So?" David asked

"a week or two.." she said knowing that David will get that she still need to wait.

David gave her a comforting hug seeing how stress she is, "hey, you can get through with this Kelly…don't let it get into you… especially not now that you have a baby to protect and take care of… and you know that stress aren't good for your baby…"

"I know that, but where will I start David? I don't want to cause more pain to our friends.. especially to Bren"

"I know… so why not start with Dylan? Go talk to him…" David said "minus the yellings…" he teased

Kelly hit him at his arms, then they both laugh "yeah I know you're right…come on…I wanna go home."

Linking arms they went out of the hospital.

Meanwhile, Shae is about to pass her resignation letter to her editor-in-chief "you sure about that honey?" Brandon asked

"yes… I love being with you here, but I don't think I'm enjoying this like I used to…" Shae said, she's pretty determined about this.

"ok.. I know you'll do well in whatever you set your heart in…I'm just here to support you…" Brandon said

Shae went to him and gave him a soft kiss "thanks Brandon…I love you.."

"I love you too Shae… go pass that letter… and good luck.." Brandon said kissing her again and then going back on his work.

Fortunately for Valerie, when she got to her work, her boss told her that they found her replacement already, and that she could process her resignation properly. After processing her papers, which is ready since she started to feel bored at work, she went straight to Donna's store.

"hey…aren't you supposed to be at work?" Donna asked as she saw Valerie

"well hello to you too Dons…" Val said sarcastically hugging Donna "come on let's go to Brenda's" Val said and pulling her by arms, leaving Donna no choice

"Nikki close for will yah?" Donna said following Val outside

Several minutes after the two girls pulled up in from of Brenda's house, Valerie rang the bell, Bane came out "oh hi girls…" he greeted them "come on in…I'm gonna be late so I'll see you girls…" then he walks to his car.

"Brenda!!" Val yelled

"what's with the yelling?" Donna asked, laughing at Val's antics

"nothing…" Val replied, Donna rolled her eyes

Brenda came down with KC on her arms "what are you doing here girls?" she asked

"well I'm officially unemployed now!!" Valerie said scooping KC out of Brenda's arms "hey little angel… did you miss your favorite aunt?" she asked KC who giggled at her

"and she dragged me here… so…here I am.." Donna said

"well I'm glad you guys are here.. Bane just told me that he found a great places in rodeo drive…"

"rodeo drive?" Donna asked in disbelief

"exactly my reaction when he told me.."

"how did he manage to do that?" Val asked

"I don't know.. what I know is that he asked me where would I want to have the store..and of course I told him that we all wanted it in rodeo drive..but we know that its impossible… and last night he told me he arranged everything and we have few places to check…" Brenda explained, she placed KC on her playpen.

"you should've told him we wanted to have it on Tokyo, Paris, and New York too!!" Val teased

Donna laughed at Val's joke but Brenda didn't "hey what's the matter?" Donna asked

"nothing, you know how me and Bane are getting back to being normal, just like the way we used to be before that incident" brenda started "but , I don't know call it woman's intuition but I'm really feeling that something's gonna happen.."

Donna and Val look so serious, "like what Bren?" Val asked, worried about her bestfriend

"I don't know.." Brenda sigh, "oh don't mind that… I tend to think intensely.." Brenda said, she doesn't want to trouble her bestfriends anymore. "I'm excited about this venture!! First of all I love clothes!! And having you girls as my business partners makes it more exciting!!" Brenda said

Both girls knew that Brenda is hiding something from them but they also knew that Brenda would tell them whatever it is when she's ready.

"you know, we could have lunch in the peach pit…I'm sure everyone's gonna be there.." Donna said

"that's a good idea actually… I'll text Bane and see if he could join us…" she get her cell and texted Bane. "well, I need to get ready girls… watch KC for me…" Brenda said and then she heads upstairs.

"gladly…" Val said and she went to KC's playpen and get her. She place KC in between her and Donna and started to play with her.

_Lunch Time at the Peach Pit_

"I love it when we're all here for lunch…" Donna said, she was sitting beside Brenda and Val. Steve, Brandon, Shae, David are also there. Bane called Brenda and told her that he wouldn't make it because he has a lunch meeting.

"Well I love it more darling…" Nat said coming for their orders

"Am I late for the private party?" Dylan said coming from Nat's behind. He went straight to pick up KC from her car seat

"You half-own this place D, you can never be late!!" Brandon said making them all laugh.

Dylan sat beside Brenda "hey stranger…" he greeted her, he continue talking to KC who's laughing at him

Brenda smiled "do I know you?" playing a little "hmmm let me think…" she acted like she doesn't remember him at all "nah… I don't know you mister.. so could move a little.." she said pushing Dylan away from her. Dylan look so hurt but move anyway.

The gang and Nat laugh at them "well do you want us to refresh your memory Brenda?" Val said playing along

Brenda eyed her and knew instantly that she's just going to teased them again "oh no…wait I think I remember you from my poetry class in CU.. am I right?" Brenda said

"nice try Bren…" Val said

"ok Val.." Brenda said "could you please enlighten me, who's this guy?" Brenda asked pointing at Dylan. The gang we're all still laughing.

"ok… where do I start?" Val asked no one

"from the beginning?" David innocently said

"Oh ok… the beginning it is.." Val said "well you and Kelly followed him at his locker during your sophomore year.."

"You followed me?" Dylan asked cutting Val off, Brenda playfully hits him at his arm. "What?"

"I didn't! Kelly wants you back then…I just tag along..." Brenda said, she's a little nervous about this act, but kinda excited too.

"So… you're Brandon's sister huh?" Dylan teased her

"Yeah I'm Brandon's sister..." Brenda replied "ok now I remember…really… thanks Val..."

"Too bad I didn't even get to the climax of your love story…" Val said

"Yeah I wanna hear it too…" Dylan jive in

"Ditto" the gang chorus

"Ok do you really wanna hear it?" Brenda asked, kinda frustrated because her friends really knows how to pissed her off, but she wouldn't let it get into her, since she already move on, now she can talk about the past casually "ok but I'm telling it.."

"Here it goes… Minnesota girl meets prince of Beverly hills…" she started

"Wait.. I'm the prince?" Dylan raised his eye brows

"No I have another boyfriend before you when I got here…" Brenda said sarcastically "ok cliff note's version, both fell in love with each other, had their ups and down, girl went to Paris one summer, boy fell in love with girl's bestfriend and lied to the girl, girl found out about their relationship and boy dumps girl for her bestfriend."

"That's not true girl… boy didn't dump you" Dylan protested

"Boy, you dumped me… what else do you want to call what happened?" Brenda answered back, laughing.

"Ok kids enough for that… here's your food…" Nat came in with their orders

"Thanks Nat…" the gang chorused

Brenda was smiled because she and Dylan were comfortable in talking about their past, which is a good sign of moving on.


	21. there's no easy way to break this

**First of all sorry that I never updated this story for the last 2 years…. God it's been 2 years… LOL I re-read everything and I decided that I need to... no… I want to continue this story…**

_NikkylovesBD__ - thanks for the review and for reading the story in just 1 night! Have faith in me honey… or do I need to remind you how crazy I am with bandits? Lol_

_Bevs - we've been brain storming for this story… please continue to suggest plot lines…:D_

_BranKel - thanks for sticking around… _

_Rose_Lily_Potter - thanks for giving me 10… I'm not even sure if my story makes sense but thank you anyways._

_Shannen_Fan - here's your chapter! :D_

**So, to explain where I left off… Kelly is about to find out whom her baby's father… **

_Kelly's Place 2 months ago_

"Ok, yes Dr." Kelly is on the phone speaking to her Dr. She listen carefully "yeah ok, thank you for that, this means a lot to me. Thank you." She then hung up the phone. Kelly couldn't believe it, she felt like she's going to faint. She holds on to the nearest thing to support her balance, before she knew it, she's crying. She couldn't believe the result of the DNA test, a lot of thing came thru her mind._ "Brenda! Oh my God she's.. no no no… this can't be happening." _ She said to herself. "I'm so stupid, this may break everyone's heart, i.. i… I can't face them" she said between her sobs.

Yes. The father of her child is no other than the husband of her 'best friend', Bane Jessup. She knew that Dylan and Brenda would be devastated, not to mention her friends would never see her as what she truly is when they find out about this. She wanted to be happy, she's finally having her own child, she wanted to smile, to tell her friends about the good news, but she was too afraid. She thought of lying about the identity of the father, but she knew that it would do no good for her. She's definitely lost; she didn't know who to talk to. She decided to just keep it to herself; she didn't even tell David about it.

_Present time (sometime September)_

Kelly started to have morning sickness, she hated it, and she hated the fact that she's alone and no one's there for her. Although the gang started to at least be civil with her, she still can't find the courage to confide to anyone, not even Donna or David.

Shae, Val, Donna and Brenda started their business, but they're not opening it until Christmas, Donnas' birthday. Brenda had a deal with her friends from London's fashion industry, she'll be supplied with the latest trend in London monthly basis, while Shae went back to New York, to close a deal to one of the hottest store in New York, being a famous journalist in New York surely comes with some perks.

Dylan on the other hand left to travel around the world, he couldn't stand being close to Brenda but not being with her. He loves her, he never stopped loving her. After all those years, even after he proposed to Kelly it was always been Brenda for her. He wanted to win Brenda back but he couldn't or wouldn't want to break up a family. Of all the uncertainty of his feelings, one thing is crystal clear for him – Brenda Walsh definitely owns his heart.

_Jessup House present_

"Bane! Hurry up! You'll be late" Brenda called Bane for breakfast, it was a normal morning for the Jessup Family, Brenda and Bane were as good as before.

"I'm here… I'm sorry beauty" Bane came rushing thru the stairs and kissing Brenda on her cheek.

"Bane, not because you own the company…" Brenda started to lecture but got cut off by Bane

"Bren I'm sorry this won't happen again, I promise" he said sincerely, raising his right hand. Brenda just smiled at him and nodded. He's such a charmer, Brenda thought. "Ok I'm going now, wifey. Kiss our princess for me ok? Love you both!" Bane said kissing Brenda on walking out of their home.

Kelly's Place

She was staring at the phone for the longest time, she wanted to call anybody from the gang, she wanted to tell them what's happening with her life, not that she's proud of it but she wanted to be honest towards her friends. And besides she can't keep her being pregnant from them. She took a deep sigh and contemplated on whom's she going to call. _Brandon_ she thought _no I don't want to cause trouble with him and Shae_ she debated with herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock, she went to open the door and was shocked to see Brandon standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well Kel, hi and nice to see you too... and I missed you too…" Brandon said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you here"

"Well, I missed my old friend" he said looking at her "you know you look like her, but no…" he looked at her like he was trying to remember something "she's a lot prettier and friendlier than you."

Kelly gave her a look

"I'm kidding… how are you really?"

Kelly sigh and let Brandon in "well, Brandon I need to tell you something" she couldn't believe it, a few minutes ago, she was thinking of calling Brandon and confide to him and fate brings him here. She took a deep breath "I'm… "Kelly said gathering all her guts

Brandon studied his old friend, if Dylan and Brenda can read each other like an open book, he and Kelly were the same. That's why he knew whatever news Kelly has for him, it's killing her. Brandon moved closer to her and gave her a hand squeeze to assure her that his there for her and ready to listen to her.

"Ok, here goes nothing…" she tried to relax and remind herself that, this is Brandon Walsh she was talking to, she can say anything to Brandon without being judged "I'm pregnant!" Kelly blurted out, she squeeze her eyes shut afraid to see the look on Brandon's face. When she didn't hear anything from Brandon she slowly opened he eyes just to see that Brandon's glaring at her, breathing became an issue, she couldn't think of anything, a million things are running her mind right now.

"Excuse me? You're pregnant?" Brandon asked

"I am..." Kelly's in tears now

"With who?" Brandon asked intensely, he wanted to hear Dylan's name but he couldn't help but to feel like it has something to do with his sister's husband. "Answer me Kelly…"

"with…bane" with that Kelly break down, Brandon's temper isn't really on the vicinity of calm but he couldn't stand seeing Kelly crying her heart out, he moved closer and hug her

Kelly felt Brandon's hand rubbing her back for comfort, she slowly pull apart and look at Brandon's eyes. "For a moment there I thought you're going to snap at me"

"Well I am…"

Kelly look confused.

"Kelly don't play dumb, Bane is my brother in law… as much as I would love to stand up for you I can't… this will break my sister's heart for sure… "Brandon stood up and begun phasing around the room "this will not be fair to anybody… but Kelly you need to figure this out…" Brandon walks out

Walking to his car, Brandon couldn't help to see images of Brenda. This would definitely crush her sister. He feels bad for Kelly, but he can't do anything about it. _Oh God! Please help us_ Brandon thought.

Kelly stared at the door, Brandon is right she needs to figure this out. She knew Brandon would never tell anyone but she also knew that this will tear Brandon apart. He hates lying, especially to Brenda. _No I can't let Brandon suffer like that_ she thought.

She started to make phone calls and asked everyone to meet her at the casa Walsh. She didn't want to tell everyone but she knew this is the least that she could do.

Everyone started to show up in casa Walsh, Brandon became uneasy.

"Man, what's this all about?" Steve asked

"I don't know Steve, we need to wait for Kelly.."

Donna and David and Dylan came through the front door "sorry Dylan needed a ride…" Donna apologize

"Are you guys having a private party without me?" Dylan asks as he greets everyone "hey there KC… missed me?"

Brenda knew Dylan wasn't looking at KC when he said the last part. "Where have you been this time Dylan?" Shae asked

"Well, I've been to Baja I was supposed to be in Asia but I couldn't leave the great waves of Baja"

Shae nodded, everyone strated to have small talks here and there. Until Bane arrived and went straight to Brenda and KC. Brenda suddenly felt uncomfortable, she could feel Dylan's eyes on her but she never look at him to confirm it.

"Where's Kelly? I can't believe we're all here because Kelly said so" Val said, true to her words, she never talked to Kelly after the incident.

As if on cue, Kelly came through the front door. She looked around and saw all of her friends well soon to be ex friends she thought, she gave them a nervous smile.

"Well, guys…" she started as she took the last vacant seat there.

**Tadda! I'm evil I know…. Please stay with me… I just re-read all of your reviews and it made my heart melt…:D thanks guys… please keep on reading and reviewing… suggest plot lines… I would love to hear from you.**

**Charms!**


End file.
